Welcome To My Life
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: Logan is a single father to a 4 year old boy, he is also in college. Kendall is a hockey player looking for love, will a trip to the super market, and a pull strong doll, spark a new romance? will Kendall fall in love with a single father?
1. Chapter 1 Serwood markey and woody

The Minnesota air is cold, blankets of snow cover the ground, it's the middle of November and it has already started snowing.

Kendall Knight, 24 years old, hockey player, blonde, bushy eyebrows.

Kendall was a young man in this small state, he had everything, money, popularity, friends, but he can't help but think that something is missing, he's missing love.

Someone to love, to hold, to kiss, to say sweet affectionate things to, he needs a partner in life, he just want's someone to call his own.

He sighs thinking that it will never happen, " I'll never know what it's like to love someone, or have a family of my own".

Logan Mitchell, 23 years old, college student, studying to become a successful Doctor, brunette, shy, and a single father.

That's right Logan is a single father to a little boy the age of 4, it didn't work out with his ex-boyfriend

Dak Zevon, who couldn't handle the stress of father hood, and left Logan to fend for himself and their son.

And even though Dak left Logan, he still sees his son, they have a shared custody, Logan has him, Monday through Thursday, and Dak get's him Friday through Sunday.

Holidays are together along with birthdays, even though Logan knows that he shouldn't let Dak see his child for walking out on them, it's only fair, considering that Dak loves his son very much and pays a lot of his expenses.

There was once upon a time when Logan and Dak were in love, they were high school lovebirds, the football star and the geek, I know it sounds cliché but they loved each other very much.

After they graduated high school, they had planned on moving out of the small state, get married start a family, but they made a decision to start a family a soon as possible, they found a young woman who was kind enough to carry their child.

After their baby was born, the surrogate mother was never heard of again.

The day Mason Mitchell Zevon, was born, they were ecstatic, they felt like the happiest people alive.

The gleam in Dak's eyes as he held his son was one Logan will never forget.

Dak called them his two favorite men in the whole world, his Mase-man and his Loganator, they were together for Mason's first year and his second year of life, before Dak decided he wanted freedom.

He would go out with his friends, get drunk, hardly would help out with the baby, he never laid a hand on Logan, which he was thankful for.

Those two years without Dak were the hardest, he had to raise his son, as well as go to school.

His parents were kind enough to watch Mason when Logan had to study, or Dak would come pick him up.

Logan's parents bought him a nice comfortable house, as a present when he and Dak had Mason.

Logan was always used to everything being handed to him, his parents both very successful surgeons, the best in Minnesota.

But Logan was tired of his parents throwing their wallets at him, Logan wanted to make his own living, he didn't want to depend on mommy and daddy all his life.

He wanted to show his son that in life you have to work hard for what you want, and that you don't just get everything handed to you on a silver platter.

He wanted to raise Mason like a real parent, he was going to be a real parent, even when his weren't.

It's not that Logan hated his parents, it's that he hated the most his life he was being taken care of by a nanny, being fed by a baby sitter, being tucked in to bed without a good night kiss or a bedtime story.

His parent's always gave him whatever he wanted, but what does it matter having everything you want, when you don't have the one thing that matters the most to you.

A parents love, Logan was going to make sure he gave Mason all the love his parents rarely showed him.

But Logan knew deep down that Mason needed both his parents, there with him, not being shipped from house to house.

He needed two parents under one roof, not the other way around.

But that was impossible, no person in their right mind would want someone like Logan, a single, bi sexual father, fighting hard to become a successful Dr. like his parents.

Kendall sighed, pulling into the Sherwoods Market, he smiles to himself remembering his teenage years, pushing around carts.

He steps out of his car, he makes his way inside.

He shrugs the fallen snow off his shoulder, he grabs a basket and heads to one of the aisles.

He's looking at the various bags of chips, thinking on which one to buy, he settles for Lays and Doritos.

He makes his way through another aisle, he pick out a few other things, he goes over to the beverages, he runs his hand under his gray beanie scratching his head deciding on what to get.

He hums to himself. " what sodies should I get?" he thinks.

He reaches out to grab one, but stops when he feels something bump to his leg, he looks down confused and sees a little boy clinging to his leg, the little boy looks up at him tears in his eyes.

Kendall bends down to the little boy's level, " are you ok little man?" he asks calmly.

The little boy nods his head, he looks at Kendall, his brown big eyes, filled with fear, and tears. His little cheeks rosy pink, his pout lips quivering, his soft brown hair matted to his forehead.

" can you tell me what's wrong?" asks Kendall rubbing the little boys shaking arm.

" I-I can't find my da-ddy" he says hiccuping.

Kendall sighs, of all things he has to help this little boy find his parents.

" well what's you're name, little guy?" he asks wiping away the fallen tears with his thumb.

" M-M-Mason Mitchell Ze-e-v-von" he says. Kendall smiles, " that's a cool name Mason, and so is you're woody doll", points out Kendall.

Mason looks down to see his favorite sheriff, hanging by his arm.

He begins crying again, and throws his little arms around the blondes neck.

Kendall is surprised at first, he raises his hands up thinking that this is not appropriate.

" please just find my daddy" sniffles the cute little brunette.

Kendall sighs and wraps his arms around the little boy, he stands up, not realizing that Mason dropped his woody doll into his basket.

He grabs Mason with one arm and reaches down to grab his basket.

" ok, what's you're daddy's name?" he asks looking around the store.

The little boy sniffles and looks at Kendall. " which one?" he asks.

Kendall looks at his confused, " um your dad's name?" he says.

" I know but y-you gots to tell m-me which o-one" says a hiccuping Mason.

" uh how many dad's do ya got?" he asks awkwardly.

The little boy raises his hands up sticking out two fingers.

" ok which one are you here with?" he asks still confused.

" my da-daddy, Lo-Logan" he says burying his head in the blondes neck.

" ok let's look for Logan" he says walking towards the frozen section.

" so how ol-" Kendall is cut off, by a frantic brunette running towards them .

" Mason, Mason!" yells out Logan.

Mason squirms in his hold, Kendall put's him down, and the little brunette runs to his older clone.

" Daddy!" he yells and runs into Logan's arms.

Logan picks him up holding him tight. " Mason I was so worried, why didn't you stay like I asked?" he said.

Mason looks at him worriedly, " be-because I was bored" he says pouting.

" that's no excuse mister, you could have been hurt" he says hugging him tighter.

Kendall just watches awkwardly, he begins to walk away, when Logan runs up to him tapping his shoulder.

" thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it" says Logan looking up at him.

Kendall was mesmerized by Logan, he was gorgeous, this is the type of thing his dreams are made of.

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly," no problem I'm glad to help", Logan smiles at him.

" well thank you very much, I'm Logan" he says.

Kendall grins, " I'm Kendall nice to meet you" he says.

Logan blushes and looks away, " well I really appreciate for helping my son out"

" hey he's a cute kid, no problem" Kendall, smirks.

" well uh I better go, Mason don't you want to say something to the nice man?" says Logan looking down at Mason.

Mason looks behind Logan's leg, that's covering half hid little face "thank you very much mister" he says blushing.

" no problem little guy, well I'll uh see you around" he says looking at Logan.

" uh defiantly, sure" says a blushing Logan. He picks Mason up, and heads towards the exit, he turns around and says." thanks again, and it was nice meeting you Kendall".

Kendall waves, Mason looks back and screams. " bye! Daddy loves you very much!" he yells out giggling.

Logan grabs Mason's little head ducking him down and rushes towards the door blushing like crazy.

Kendall blushes and heads to the registers.

He goes up to the register, he places everything on the counter, he reaches to grab the last item, he pulls out the woody doll Mason was carrying.

" shit I'll be right back" he says to the confused woman.

He runs out the door, he runs through every parking space, he yells out Logan's name numerous times.

He sighs and gives up after a few minutes, he walks back into the store to pay for his things and heads out.

He heads to his car, throws his bags in, he looks at the woody doll, he pulls the string. "** you're my favorite deputy**" says the pull string doll.

He smiles to himself, " you're my favorite Logan" he sighs, blushing afterward.

He didn't believe in love at first sight until know, he sighs sadly again, " he has a husband" he says pulling out the stores parking lot.

" but I have to give this back to them" he says smiling a little bit, he knew he had to at least get to know this amazingly, handsome, young father.


	2. Chapter 2 lost toy, phone call, facbook

" ok Optimus Prime, you stand right there cause the evil Megatron will get you, now where is my-uh-my woody?" said Mason looking for his doll, he looked in his toy chest, throwing out every toy he had in there, next he checked in his closet, " nope not here", he run to his bed, he climbed under his comforter, ending up to where his bed rest is. He sighed" not here either", he bolted out of his room.

He ran downstairs with all his might, he ran into the living room, where Logan was sitting on the couch with his lap top on his lap.

He looked at his frantic little son, who was currently looking through the DVD collection.

" uh Mase what are you doing?" asked Logan.

" no *breath* time *breath* to *breath* talk!" he said running towards Logan, and pulling the blanket off of is lap, causing all the paper to fall and scatter to the ground.

" MASON!" he yelled jumping off the couch.

" daddy no now!" he said sticking his little head between the cushions.

" Mason you see what you did?, you're making a mess!" yelled Logan picking up his papers.

Mason stopped what he was doing, he looked up at Logan and began crying.

Logan sighed and walked over to the little boy.

" Masie I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you" he said pulling the sobbing boy into his arms.

" no-no I cant fi-find my wo-woody" he said hiccupping.

" well where did you leave him last?" asked Logan wiping away the little boys tears.

" I-I don't member" he said sniffling.

" did you check you're room?" asked Logan calmly rubbing the little boys back.

He nodded. " uh I know maybe you left him at Dak's house" he said.

Mason shrugged his little shoulders," I don't kn-know" he said.

" do you want to call him and check " asked Logan.

Mason nodded his head," ya" he said quietly.

" ok" said Logan picking up Mason and heading into the kitchen.

He placed him on the counter, and grabbed the phone, he dialed.

" hey Dak, Mason would like to speak to you" said Logan.

" uh Logan, I'm working can't this wait?" asked Dak.

" well if you want to make him cry more?" said Logan into the phone.

" well why is he crying?" asked Dak.

" just ask him yourself" he said becoming a little irritated.

Dak sighed" fine pass him the phone" he said.

"*sniffle* hey daddy" said Mason quietly.

" hey Mase-man what's wrong?" he asked.

" I-I can't find my woody, do y-you know if he's at you're ho-house?" he said hiccupping.

" uh sorry bud, I don't know, but hey how about I buy you a new one when you come over on Friday?" asked Dak.

" no I-I want my old one" he said sniffling.

Dak sighed, " ok well I'll look when I get home ok?" he said " and I'll call if I find him ya?" he asked.

Mason nodded his head, " ok ya!" he said a little happier.

" ok kid I gotta go" said Dak.

" ok daddy I-LOVE-AH-YOU!" he said loudly.

Dak chuckled, " I love you to mase" he said.

" ok MUAH!" Mason kissed the phone loudly, passing the phone to Logan, who was watching in amusement.

Dak chuckled.

" ok well I'll let you go, please call if you find him, you know how much he loves that toy" said Logan, watching as his son danced on top of the counter.

" ya sure thing later" said Dak hanging up.

" Mason you're gonna fall!" said Logan as he grabbed his giggling son.

He set him down on the ground. " how about we have some lunch?" asked Logan, looking down at his smiling son.

" ya!" he said nodding his little head rapidly.

Kendall's apartment.

Kendall sighed as he sat in his large orange couch looking at the woody in his hand.

" I gotta find Logan" he said to himself.

He got on his laptop, logged into his facebook and began typing away.

He typed Logan, a million results came up, he sighed again.

He thought for a few minutes before snapping his fingers and typing, Logan Zevon.

No results said the screen, he sighed again, this is gonna be hard.

He tried to remember Mason's full name, "what was his middle name?, Michael? Hitchell? Mi-Mi-Mitchell!" he yelled fist pumping.

He erased the Zevon, and typed in, Mitchell.

His heart was pounding heart, it felt like the page was taking to long to load.

When Logan's picture came up, he grabbed his lap top and kissed the screen, he blushed remembering what he just did.

He clicked on his page.

He saw all his information. Education. Providence Academy, private school, class of 2006.

Studying at, University of Minnesota-Duluth.

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "wow this guy has a great future ahead of him" he said

He smiled at the picture of Logan holding Mason.

He scrolled down, proud parent it said.

He scrolled down more, relationship status, *single*.

Kendall swore the world stopped, his heart was pounding, he read the status over and over.

Single, single, single, single, single, SINGLE!

It all played In his head over and over and over.

" WHOO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, I'M BRINGING THAT HOME TO MOMMY!" he yelled jumping up and down on his couch.

He plopped down, breathless, he sighed happily, running his finger over the picture of Logan.

" Logan" he said swooning.


	3. Chapter 3 Mason, Dak, double Date, WTF!

okay thank you for the reviews, and favoritism of my story, here is the third chapter, with a little surprises!

* * *

"Mason get back here, I have to change you!" yelled Logan as he was chasing a hyper Mason around his room.

" NO!, Logan I' am your father!" said Mason in his little Darth Vader costume, pointing a toy light saber at Logan.

Logan giggled and grabbed him, Mason was squealing in his grasp.

" That's the last time I give you candy" muttered Logan, as he began removing the costume.

" so daddy, you gonna miss me!" asked Mason as he was jumping on his bed in only his Spiderman undies.

" yes very, now stop jumping" said Logan as he was trying to place a shirt on a very hyper little boy.

**Time skip a few minutes.**

" ok Mase, got you're favorite movie?" asked Logan.

" check!" yelled Mason holding up his copy of Bill Nye the science guy, I guess we know where he get's that from eh.

" good, got you're back pack?" asked Logan fixing Mason's big puffy jacket.

" check!" yelled Mason spinning around to show his little transformers themed back pack.

" good I think you- wait! Did you get you're blankie?" asked Logan.

Mason stared at him, gasping, " be right back!" he exclaimed before making a mad dash to his bedroom.

Logan chuckled, he went to the window to see Dak pulling into the drive way.

Mason came running back, panting, " check!" he said.

*ding* the door bell rang.

" DADDY!" yelled Mason jumping up and down.

Logan went to open the front door.

" hey Logan, is Mason ready?" asked Dak, shrugging the fallen snow off his shoulders.

" yea he is" said Logan, grabbing Mason's hand.

" hehey! There's my little Mase-man" said Dak, lifting up Mason and planting a big kiss on his cheek, making Mason giggle.

" ok well, bye Masie, I'll miss you" said Logan pouting.

Mason threw his little arms around Logan's neck," I'll miss you to, I see you on Monday!" said Mason giving Logan's cheek a smooch.

Logan chuckled, " ok I love you" he said pulling away from Mason.

" well I'll bring him back on Monday after school" said Dak turning around.

Mason waving his little mitten covered hands.

" ok bye Daddy!" he yelled, as he and Dak stepped into the snowy night.

" ok bye" said Logan waving his hand, he was standing at the door, the light reflecting towards the snow covered ground.

Dak placed Mason in his booster seat, and getting into his car, he drove off, Logan closed his door.

He sighed, looking around his empty house, leaning his back against the door.

Logan always got sad when Mason went to spend time with Dak, he's just used to having the little ball of energy around.

He was broken out of thought when his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

" hey Carlos what's up?" he asked dropping onto his couch.

" oh nothing much you know, just callin my best friend" said Carlos from the other line.

" what are you up to… said Logan.

" nothing!, jeez just checking up on ya" he exclaimed.

" well you're tone sounds very mischievous" said Logan rolling his eyes, knowing how crazy Carlos is.

" uh huh, so anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" asked Carlos.

" I dunno-" he was cut off.

" aww! Come on, please just tonight" asked the whiny Latino.

" Car-" again cut off.

" please? , you need to get out" he said pleading.

" fine but where are we going?" said Logan sighing.

" just to eat dinner, I'll come pick you up" he said filled with excitement.

" ya sure whatever, what time do I have to be ready?" asked Logan.

" I'll be there in an hour" he said.

" ok see you then" said Logan hanging up.

He sighed, but got up and went to his bedroom.

**Time skip.**

Logan checked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, fallowed with a large dark grey coat,

He was wearing a pair of, grey faded jeans, and a thick black scarf over his heck, he had fingerless black gloves on.

He double checked his hair running his fingers through it, it's usually spiked self was looking normal.

He sighed when he heard Carlos honk.

He turned his bed room light off, fallowed by the hallway, living room, and kitchen.

Carlos was honking loud, even as Logan stepped out side.

"Alright already!" yelled Logan jumping into the drivers seat.

" so ya ready to go Logie?" asked Carlos bouncing in his seat.

" uh, sure, were are we going?" asked Logan, as Carlos pulled out of the drive way.

Carlos turned to look at Logan and chuckled, " oh you know a little…..date" he said shrugging.

" a date?" asked Logan,

" specifically, a double….date" he said the last part quietly.

" a double date!" yelled Logan at his friend.

" take me back Carlos right now!" he yelled.

" no Logan you need to start seeing people again" said Carlos at a red light.

" no I don't, Carlos" he said crossing his arms.

" yes you do, all you are is school, and Mason" said the Latino.

" well incase you haven't noticed, I'm to busy with school, and uh hello I have a son!" he exclaimed.

Carlos sighed," which is why you need to loosen up, and get into the dating scene again" he said driving towards another red light.

" no I do not" Logan scoffed.

" Carlos, I'm a single father" he said quietly.

" Logie, I'm sure there are tons of guys, that would date a hot, single, daddy like yourself" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Logan rolled his eyes.

" what? Or you still want Dak back?" asked Carlos glancing at his mad friend.

" absolutely not, Dak, is just Mason's father, he means absolutely nothing to me" said Logan sighing.

" which is why were are going on this double date" said Carlos pulling into the restaurants drive way.

Logan sighed" can you at least tell me who it is?" asked Logan.

" there two hot guys I met, at a bar" said Carlos, pulling his keys out of the ignition.

" of coarse only you would meet some guys at a bar" said Logan crossing his arms.

" awww come on, Logie they are really hot, they're hockey players!" exclaimed the over excited Latino.

Logan sighed but gave into Carlos's puppy dog eyes.

" fine" he said opening his car door.

" yes!" yelled Carlos jumping out the car.

**Time skip, inside restaurant.**

Carlos was bouncing in his place, as they waited to be sated.

"next please" said the hostess.

" uh Garcia we are here with the party of Knight and Diamond" said Carlos leaning over to see what the woman was tapping on the screen.

" ah yes, Garcia, you're table is this way" she said grabbing two menus.

They began fallowing the woman, towards a booth, when all of a sudden Logan pulled Carlos behind a wall.

" Logan what are you doing?" asked Carlos trying to pull away from Logan's death grip.

" Carlos I'm gonna fucking kill you!" hissed Logan.

" what why?" asked a confused Carlos.

" do you not realize who is sitting at that table!" asked Logan, gesturing towards, the booth, where a very confused hostess was standing by.

Carlos looked towards the table, " ya a very hot guy" he said referring to the pretty boy with long hair.

Logan smacked Carlos behind the head, earning a push back from the Latino.

" what's the problem Logan?" asked Carlos rubbing the back of his head.

" that is James fucking Diamond!" hissed Logan.

" ya I know…wait how do you know his name?" asked the confused boy.

Logan sighed, " that is James" said Logan.

" ya you just mentioned that, again why do you look like Mason when he needs to shit?" asked Carlos.

" Carlos that is my ex fucking boyfriend!" hissed Logan.

Carlos's jaw dropped. " WHAT!" he yelled, causing people to stare at them.

They both blushed," why didn't you say anything!" hissed Carlos.

" because I didn't know he was gonna be one of the guys!" said a very angry Logan.

Carlos sighed, " look Logie, I'm sorry I didn't know, who long and when did you guys date?" asked Carlos.

" we dated when I was 16 through 17" said a nervous Logan.

" ok well that's not to bad, I mean it's been what, 7 years?" said Carlos.

Logan sighed again. " I'm leaving, that's it I'm fuck-"

" LOGAN! Snap out of it, ok it's been 7 years, ok he doesn't remember you" said Carlos shaking Logan, who looked like he was about to puke.

" how is he gonna forget, he told me he loved me!" hissed Logan yet again.

" Logan once again that was .AGO" said an irritated Latino.

" look I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and there is two hot guys, two Logan, waiting for us, now I'm not gonna be rude and ditch them cause you're to afraid of you're ex" said Carlos standing from their crouching position.

He nodded his head and began walking towards the table.

Logan sighed, he got up, took deep breaths, and walked towards the table, where Carlos was just taking his seat.

He got to his destination.

The three boys turned to look at him, before they let out three simultaneous "Logan's" one happy, two questioning.

Logan felt like the world stopped, what did he get himself into.


	4. Chapter 4 awkward, drinks, bedroom

thank you for all the reviews it means a lot! and the favoritism in a double, here is the 4th chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**The boys turned to look at him, before they let out three simultaneous "Logan's" one happy, two questioning.**

**Logan felt like the world stopped, what did he get himself into.**

" oh Logan you're here" said Carlos, as he patted the empty spot next to him.

Carlos was sitting across from James and Kendall.

" L-Logan?" asked James in disbelief.

Logan's face turned crimson, he felt like he was going to barf, but he decided to play it cool.

" James, how are you?, long time, (he turns to look at Kendall)"Kendall"(turns back to James)"Kendall?" (turns back to Kendall).

" hey Lo-Logan" said Kendall nervously.

" uh Logan would you like to sit?" asked Carlos, getting up and letting Logan slide in, so he was facing Kendall.

Logan awkwardly slides in, no one speaks for a few seconds, the waiter interrupts the awkward silence.

They all let out sighs of relief, a few more seconds and they might die.

" are you gentlemen ready to order?" asked the waiter, turning to look at each of the guys.

James who still couldn't take his eyes off of Logan starts," oh can I uh just get the bacon cheese burger" he says closing the menu.

" sure" says the waiter, picking up the menu and writing the order down.

" I'll have the Santa Fe grilled chicken burger" said Carlos handing the menu to the waiter.

" I'll take the BBQ chicken and ribs" said Kendall, who was also busy staring at Logan.

" and you sir?" asked the waiter, at Logan who was intensely staring at James, while having a death grip on the menu.

" sir?" asked the waiter, after he got no response.

" LOGAN!" yelled Carlos, making him look towards Carlos, Carlos gestures at the waiter.

" oh uh I'll have the uh the same thing he had" said Logan pointing at Carlos.

" ok so I have two Santa Fe grilled chicken burgers, a bacon cheese burger, and BBQ chicken and ribs?" asked the waiter.

The boys all nodded, " fries with all of those?" asked the confused waiter, feeling the tension between the boys.

They all nodded," ok I'll be back to get you're drinks" he said, picking up the last menu and fleeing the scene.

The awkward silence continued, James finally having enough, cleared his throat," so Lo-Logan how are you ?" he asked awkwardly.

" I'm fine…..you?" said Logan.

" I'm great, so uh….yea, Carlos how have you been?" asked James, Carlos began chatting animatedly.

" so uh Logan, hey I don't know if you remember me-" Kendall was cut off.

" no! ya I remember you, again thank you" said Logan, a little relieved to talk to someone other than James.

Kendall nodded his head," so how is the little guy?" he asked playing with his spoon.

" he's fine, he's with his dad today" said Logan, scratching the back of his head.

" you know you're son is ver-" Kendall was cut off, by James who choked on his water, causing some of It to spill out of his mouth.

" you *cough* have *cough a *cough* son!" said James coughing as Kendall patted his back.

After James was done coughing, they all turned to look at Logan, who was blushing beyond belief.

Logan nodded his head slowly, while looking down to the ground, " ya James I do" he said quietly.

" what! When-how Logan you were smarter than that!" yelled James, making everyone around them turn and stare.

" James calm down, it isn't even any of you're business if Logan has a son" said a mad Kendall.

" yes it is" said James glaring at Kendall.

" how is it?" asked Kendall, who at any moment could explode.

" because I used to date Logan" said James looking towards Logan.

Everyone was silent. Logan stood up," ya you got that right James used to date" he said throwing his rag on the table, he turned to glare at Carlos, and walked away.

Kendall's jaw was clenched tight, his fists balled up.

" I'll go check on him, excuse me" said Carlos before jogging in Logan's direction.

" what the fuck was that James" hissed Kendall.

James just looked down in shame.

" Logan!" yelled Carlos.

He ran towards the entrance.

Logan was pacing around back and fourth, the snow falling on his shaking form.

" Logan!" said Carlos, Logan stopped pacing, he glared at Carlos then sighed.

" Carlos do you know how much I hate you right now!" hissed Logan.

Carlos sighed and stepped closer, " look Logie, I'm sorry ok, I didn't know things would get this heated" said Carlos, with his hands in his coat pockets.

" well I told you I didn't want to come in the first place, James is in there freaking out because, I have a son?, why does he care anyway?, after he dumped me for some new chick that moved to his high school"

Said Logan flaring.

" Logie, look I'm sorry ok, we've all gone through some bad breakups-(Logan glares)-ok you've gone through some bad breakups" he said.

" but you have to move on, you can't dwell on the past, you just take what comes and you keep on going" said Carlos, pulling Logan into his arms.

Logan sighed but smiled into the Latinos shoulder, he laid his head on it," leaning on each others shoulders" he said pulling away to look at Carlos.

" there's my Logie I know and love, smile-ah(pinched Logan's cheeks) there we go there's that cute smile, now how about we go back in?, I can sit in a different table if you want?" asked the concerned Latino.

Logan sighed," no that's ok, I'll just try and make the best of it, I'll just avoid James" said Logan.

" you know you're gonna have to face him sometime" said Carlos.

Logan sighed, " I know let's just go back inside, it's cold out here" he said rubbing his hands together.

They walked in, after a few minutes, Kendall and James were talking, their food was already on the table.

Carlos cleared his throat, " so uh we are back, we just needed a breather" said Carlos sitting down just as Logan slid in.

It was awkward for a few moments, " so Logan, it's really nice to see you again" said Kendall.

" ya you-" Carlos cut him off.

" you two know each other? He asked looking from Kendall to Logan.

They both nodded their heads, " ya Kendall helped Mason, find me" said Logan picking at his food.

" ya Mason is a really cute kid, and he was just looking for his daddy, do I had to help him" said Kendall.

James seemed to tense up, at the mention of kid and daddy.

Logan sighed he knew this wasn't going to be a fun night, if James didn't loosen up.

Just as the waiter was passing by, Logan stopped him.

" can you bring us, four shots of tequila?" asked Logan, the waiter nodded and left, everyone was staring at Logan like he was a bug eyed Satan.

A few seconds passed and the waiter finally brought the shots, Logan passed them out one by one, blushing when his hand made contact with the blondes.

**A few shots, a few drinks, and deserts later.**

" oh my god Logan you member that time we had a three way kiss with Camille!" said a tipsy James with a beer in his hand.

_**Flashback.**_

It was a Saturday night, James his friend Camille and James's boyfriend, Logan, were all at a college party.

When Logan and James were dating, Logan would spend every weekend with James, since Logan went to a private school, and James was in the public school system, they didn't see each other on the week days, so they opted for the weekends.

Logan would leave on Friday's after school, telling his parents that he was staying with a friend from his school, and would leave with James.

He wouldn't come back till Sunday night.

They had met at a dance in Logan's school, some girl had asked James to be his date, Logan was friends with the girl that had asked James to the dance.

They talked for a while, he found out that James was a hockey player, and wanted to be famous, James has ended up with Logan's friend, because they're moms were friends and had set them up.

After a while of talking, they began introducing their lips, and tongues to each other.

Let's just say Logan lost a friend that night, but got a boyfriend the next day.

Any way back to the college party, which was the whole point of this flashback.

The trio were at the college party, Logan scared out of his mind, he'd never been to a party like this, he was used to those lame gatherings his private school held.

So here he was a 16 year old, Logan scared shitless, while his boyfriend was having a blast.

" James we should go like now!" said Logan, trying to convince his drunken boy toy.

" aww come on baby, have a lil sip of this magic juice" he said, in a slurred voice.

" no-" said Logan, James planted his lips onto Logan's and squirted the liquor into his mouth.

After Logan's shock wore off, he decided what the hell.

So here they were Logan and James making out on a couch, some of the college girls turned on beyond belief at watching two younger guys make out.

when all of a sudden James got this brilliant idea, in his Cuda filled head.

" hey babe, you know it's one of my fantasies for you to make out with a girl while I watch" said James nipping at Logan's neck.

Logan pulled away, he gave James a kiss, " which one" he murmured against the taller boys lips.

" mmm you pick" said James sticking his tongue in Logan's mouth.

" how about Camille?" asked Logan between sloppy kisses.

James pulled away, and smiled.

The kiss was originally between Logan and Camille, but then the college perverts were chanting for James to jump in, so he did.

The kiss went on for a few minutes until they found out they were in high school and got kicked out, but not before some girls threw their panties at the two boys. Yelling out to call them.

_**End if flashback**_

Logan nodded his head, " boy do I, it was at the one guy's party we met, you member, he was some college kid, and he thought we were frat boys!" said Logan chuckling.

" hey how is Ca-Camille?" asked Logan taking another shot, Kendall had his arm wrapped around Logan's waist.

" she went to LA to become some act-actress or some shit" said James.

" you guys totally have to come to one of our parties!" yelled Kendall.

" oh hell ya you do, the guys always throw parties after every game we win!" said James.

" shit make sure were at the top of the list!" yelled Carlos who, was getting a little close to the tall brunette.

" so Logan I-I oh shit I almost forgot!" yelled Kendall.

Logan chuckled and turned around to face the blonde.

" what's the matter!" he exclaimed.

" you-you know that day at the store?" asked Kendall taking a sip of his beer.

" ya" said Logan chuckling.

" you're kid left his doll in my basket" said Kendall.

" what?" asked Logan, Kendall was making slurred sentences.

" Mason left his cowboy doll in my basket!" said Kendall a little louder.

Logan's jaw fell. " oh my god he's been looking for his doll everywhere!" exclaimed Logan.

Kendall's jaw dropped as well," ya it's in my apartment, you want to go get him?" he asked.

Logan stared at him for a few seconds, " I dunno Carlos was my ride-" he was cut off, by Kendall turning him around.

Carlos and James, were making there way out the restaurant, giggling like school girls.

Logan's jaw dropped in disbelief, " he did not ditch me!" he exclaimed.

Kendall came closer to his ear hotly breathing against his ear." I think they did" he said whispering, causing the short brunette to shiver.

Logan turned around and nodded his head.

" what?" asked the smirking blonde.

" I wanna go get Mason's doll" he whispered in Kendall's ear causing the blonde to bite his lip and close his eyes.

All Kendall could do was nod his head, Logan smirked.

" I'm to fucked up to drive" said Kendall outside of the restaurant.

" I'll call a cab" said Logan, taking out his phone and dialing.

Kendall watched as Logan talked, Kendall knew there was no way in hell he was just going to let Logan grab the doll and head out, oh no Kendall had a plan forming in his mind.

He was brought out of thought when Logan called his name.

A few minutes later.

They were in the cab, Logan was slightly shivering, Kendall noticed.

He threw his arm around Logan, pulling him close, Logan looked up at Kendall, Kendall looked down at Logan.

They stayed like that a few seconds, Kendall's breath ghosting on the brunettes lips.

They both leaned in, they were just about to touch, when," ok that'll be 40 dollars" said the cab driver interrupting them.

They both turned away blushing furiously.

After Kendall paid, they made they're way up to his pent house.

" so this is my place" said Kendall.

Logan looked around, he wasn't really surprised, he's seen places like this before, hell he's lived in places like this before.

Kendall led him towards the bar, that had a load of bottles.

Kendall poured him and Logan two cups of Jack Daniel's.

" so uh this is a nice place" said Logan looking around.

Kendall could only stare in adoration.

" so you're probably wondering were the doll is right?" asked Kendall.

Logan spun around, " ya" he said taking the last sip of his drink, setting the cup down.

" it's in my room" said Kendall.

Logan blushed but fallowed the blonde towards his room.

Kendall had a large room, he had giant glass windows that went around his room, giving him a perfect view of the small city.

He had a large fireplace, a huge flat screen television just above it, placed on the white marble wall.

His bed was large, with dark brown bedding.

He had a walk in closet, a large bathroom, a giant glass shower, fallowed by a large bath tub, a giant window next to it.

Kendall smirked at Logan's curious expression.

But once again it isn't anything Logan hasn't seen before.

" so were is it?" he asked turning to look at the blonde.

" oh over here" he said, Kendall made his way, towards the closet.

He turned on the light, a bunch of clothes hung on each wall.

Jerseys and t-shirts, coats, jackets, you name it.

Logan was more interested in the beanie collection Kendall had, in the table in the middle of the closet.

The glass making the beanies visible.

He smiled when he saw the little cow boy doll, laying on the table.

Kendall handed it to him.

They made they're way out of the closet ( no pun intended).

They were just about to reach the door, when Logan slipped on a shirt, causing him to fall.

But luckily Kendall grabbed him before he fell.

Logan turned in Kendall's arms.

" thanks" said Logan breathless.

" no problem" smirked Kendall.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.

Their alcohol breath, ghosting on each other.

Kendall leaned in, his lips brushing against Logan's.

Kendall finally closed the gap, they felt electricity run back and fourth through their kiss.

Kendall smiled into the kiss as he felt Logan's lips work against his.

Kendall pulled Logan closer, making Logan gasp, Kendall found this as the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue in.

Logan's hand found it's way into the blonde hair tugging it.

The kiss soon began getting heated, the other hand that was not in Kendall's hair was holding the woody (again no pun...yet ;)

Logan dropped the doll, and placed his other hand in the blonde hair.

Tongue's fought for dominance, fronts rubbing into each other, Kendall placed his Hands on Logan's ass.

They both walked backwards, towards the bed, Kendall fell onto his back, Logan on top.

They parted for air, both panting, eyes blown, Logan began unbuttoning Kendall's shirt.

" Logan" Kendall breathed, running his hand on Logan's flushed cheek, Logan smirked...dun dun dun! ah everyone knows what comes after the smirk! tune in.


	5. authors note : sorry but read! :

**Ok so this is just an authors note, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot, and just so you know I do take requests, and if you want to see something in my story, like a character, something Mason does etc. just let me know in the reviews, and I'll gladly add it to the story.**

**I'm still working on two other stories which are, Big time Friday the 13th, and Bandanna man, and Big time musical, so if you haven't read the first chapters go!.**

**Ok these are just a little sneak peak at what the next chapters are going to be about, these are not necessarily set in stone, like I said I take requests, so I can and will add to each and every chapter.**

**So ya I hope you keep on enjoying my story and sorry for this little authors note tease, but I will redeem myself with a new chapter tonight! Yay happy dance!**

**The next chapters information for welcome to my life**

**Chapters:**

**First date**

**Mason's school day**

**Logan, Mason pool date with Kendall.**

**Deans office, bully, black eye, bleeding nose**

**Jealous ex, new boyfriend**

**Parents disapproval, Christmas!**

**College day, Daddy boot camp, follow the leader**

**Switching schools, another date**

**First hockey game, Kendall and James's cheerleaders**

**Mason's fifth birthday**

**Dak, Kendall confrontation, (in other words Kendall, Dak fight!).**

**Stress, a vacation, surprise!**

**Halloween,**

**Is this goodbye?**

**Will you?**

**Welcome to my life!.**

**OK so again not set in stone, changes will come, and if you want something just ask, I'm not a jerk, i will try and please as much as i can yay!  
**


	6. Chapter 5 bedroom, phone call, date!

Tongue's fought for dominance, fronts rubbing into each other, Kendall placed his Hands on Logan's ass.

They both walked backwards, towards the bed, Kendall fell to his back, Logan on top.

They parted for air, both panting, eyes blown, Logan began unbuttoning Kendall's shirt.

" Logan" Kendall breathed.

Logan stared at Kendall with blown eyes, Kendall could just cum at the sight in front of him.

Logan worked on the last button of Kendall's shirt, the shirt remained on Kendall's arms, only giving Logan a sight of his muscular chest, his abs were glistening, with sweat, Logan ran his hands from his chest to his stomach.

Kendall closed his eyes and bit his lip, as Logan was feeling up his chest.

Logan pulled his long sleeved shirt off tossing it to the floor, the shirt landed on top of the doll.

Logan began to rock, making his ass rub on Kendall's erection, Kendall having enough, pulled Logan down flushed against him.

They moaned into each others mouth's as their chests rubbed against each other.

Kendall's tongue swirled around inside Logan's mouth, mapping out all of his sweet spots.

The blonde threw his head back as Logan began to suck on his tongue.

Logan's hand snaked down Kendall's body, he brushed his fingers in between the waistband of Kendall's jeans,

But quickly pulled them out, he ran his hands over the covered erection and began palming it.

Their mouth's smashed together, their heads bobbing against each other, the only sounds were the sloppy kisses, as their wet smooth tongues fought each other, they were breathing hard through their nostrils, Kendall moaned, as Logan unbuttoned his jeans.

Logan moved his fingers from the button, he grabbed the zipper with his index finger and thumb, he teasingly slid the zipper all the way down.

Logan slid his hand in and palmed Kendall through his underwear.

Kendall moaned causing him to brake the kiss.

Kendall moved his lips to Logan's neck, he began sucking, biting, and licking.

Logan bit his lip and craned his head, to give the blonde better access.

Logan finally pulled Kendall's underwear down, just far enough to where his cock would be free.

He wrapped his hand around the erection, and squeezed it, making Kendall gasp on Logan's wet neck.

Logan slowly began to stroke the length, he moved his head down towards Kendall's neck.

He began nipping at it.

Kendall threw his head back in pleasure, as Logan worked on his cock and neck.

Kendall pulled away, he quickly unbuttoned Logan's jeans and slid them down his slender hips, he slid his jeans down as well.

Kendall pulled Logan on top of him.

They began grinding onto each other, their hard erections sliding against each other.

They both moaned, Kendall grabbed Logan's face, and pulled him into a hard sloppy kiss.

Their tongues, slid against each other, the outlines of Logan's lips glistened, with Kendall's saliva.

They pulled their lips away, but their tongues stayed connected, flicking their tips against each other.

Logan's tongue on top of Kendall's, their erections grinding together, it was all to much.

Kendall was trying to push Logan's tongue back into the brunettes mouth, he almost had it until, Logan ground his hips down, making Kendall moan Logan's name out.

Kendall's hands found their way to Logan's bare ass, he cupped them firmly, they both began to slide against each other.

Kendall whispering dirty things into Logan's ear.

Logan began to gasp as his orgasm approached.

"Kendall I'm close" he whispered into the blondes ear.

Kendall moaned and picked up his pace.

Logan began sucking on the blondes neck again, Kendall roughly rubbing against Logan.

Kendall screamed as his violent orgasm attacked him.

" Logan!" he moaned throwing his head back, and arching his back into Logan.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's hot warm cum squirt onto his stomach and dick.

Logan threw his head back, he came onto Kendall's abs and dick.

They both stayed like that for awhile, riding out each others orgasms.

Logan pulled himself off, he grabbed his shirt and wiped himself and a still panting Kendall.

Kendall smiled up at him.

Logan pulled Kendall's jeans and shoes off.

Logan pulled his jeans up, but was stopped when Kendall grabbed his wrist.

" Stay with me" he said quietly.

Logan smiled sweetly, he pulled his jeans off, followed by his shoes.

He crawled over to Kendall, and pulled the sweat drenched shirt off the blonde's muscular arms.

Kendall smiled sweetly at Logan, he held the thick blanket up, Logan blushingly slid in next to Kendall.

Logan's arm resting on the others firm chest.

Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan's back, his other one wrapped around his waist.

Kendall pulled him as close as he could.

Their chest touching, strong arms wrapped around the small brunette.

Kendall smiled at Logan, he placed his lips on Logan's, he kissed him passionately.

He pulled away and stared at Logan, who was grinning like an idiot.

" Good night Logan" he said, Logan smiled and nuzzled his head into the blondes shoulder.

Kendall smiled, arms wrapped protectively around Logan, he kissed Logan's head and they both drifted off into dreamland.

Kendall knew that Logan was something he was not going to let go of easily.

Kendall woke up the next day, he moved his hand around the spot in which Logan had been laying on.

He frowned when he didn't find the boy there.

He got up stretching his arms out.

He rubbed his eyes, he turned to look, Logan was standing at the giant window, in only his tight black briefs, Kendall smirked.

Logan was staring off into the city, it had been a long time since he had been with a guy, at this moment he was wondering what Mason was doing.

He was brought out of though, when he felt two arms snake around his stomach and a head fall onto his bare shoulder.

He turned slightly and smiled at Kendall.

" Mornin" said Logan.

Kendall smiled, he lifted his head and planted his lips onto Logan's kissing him sweetly.

" Mmm good morning" he murmured on Logan's lips.

He pulled away resting his forehead on to the brunettes.

Kendall sighed contently.

" What?" asked Logan smiling.

" Nothing, just you're amazing" he said pecking his lips again.

Logan smiled, but blushed, he turned his head back to look out at the view.

" This view is amazing" he said.

Kendall smirked, he pulled back slightly and looked down at Logan's ass, " Ya it sure is" he said smiling.

" Pervert" said Logan chuckling.

Kendall sighed once again," Mmm you want breakfast? " he said nuzzling his nose into Logan's neck.

Logan nodded his head, Kendall turned them both around, his arms never leaving Logan's waist.

They walked out of the room, Logan back pressed against Kendall's chest.

They finally separated, Logan sat on a stool, he placed his elbows against the counter.

Kendall walked to the fridge, he opened it, he looked into it, he scratched his head.

" So I got eggs and bacon, that good?" he asked, turning back to look at Logan.

Logan nodded his head.

Kendall took the things out.

" Oooh and pancake mix!" he said excitedly, Logan smiled at Kendall's reaction.

Kendall stared at the box, he had absolutely no idea what to do, it was foreign to him.

He scratched his and looked at Logan, " Uh Logan do you mind helping me?" he asked nervously.

Logan chuckled, he got off the stool and went to stand besides Kendall.

" Just go sit down, make some coffee, you're not ready for the big leagues" he said chuckling.

Kendall smirked, " Ha ha ha very funny" he said as he took out the coffee beans.

After he placed the beans in the coffee maker he sat at the stool, and watched as Logan worked.

After they ate they're eggs and bacon, they moved onto the pancakes.

Kendall smiled at seeing the dinosaur shaped pancakes," You know my mom used to make me dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets" he said shoving some into his mouth.

Logan laughed, " Well when you have a kid, you pick up on these types of things" he said taking a bite of his cakes.

Kendall smiled, causing some syrup to fall to his bottom lip.

Logan chuckled," You got some (puts thumb on Kendall's lip) there you go" he said laughing.

Kendall smiles and blushes.

Logan looks up at him with whipped cream on his lips, it's Kendall's turn to laugh.

He leaned over his stool, bracing his hand against the back of Logan's, he presses his lips against the other boy's soft lips.

He darts his tongue out, quickly licking away the whipped cream, he places one last smooch, before pulling away.

Logan stares at him blushing, his cheeks rosy, like Mason's, Kendall smiles at that.

After they finish breakfast they both go upstairs to change, Kendall had to let him barrow a shirt since Logan's had a purpose last night.

So here he was in one of Kendall's over-sized shirts, Kendall smiled at how it looked on Logan's petite form.

They both got a cab, to drive them to the restaurant, since Kendall had left his car there, they met James and Carlos there, who were also waiting.

" Hey thanks for ditching me last night, ass hole" said Logan punching Carlos's arm.

"Well it doesn't seem like you're all to mad" he said chuckling at Logan and Kendall's blushes.

James also blushed, " Well we should probably head out Ken" he said, Kendall nodded his head.

" ok I see (smirk) it was nice seeing you again Logan, sorry about Last night" said James shyly.

" Carlos walk me to the car?" said James, Kendall smirked at the Latino's eagerness.

" So it was nice-" Logan started before he was cut off.

" You wanna go out?" asked Kendall out of the blue.

" Uh…. huh?" he asked.

" Like you know, dinner, I wanna get to know you better" said Kendall smiling at Logan.

" Oh, uh, sure when-" again, Kendall let him talk!

" Tonight" said Kendall quickly.

" Ya that, that'd be great" smiled Logan.

" Cool…" said Kendall smiling at Logan.

They both turned around to see James and Carlos in a lip lock.

" Whores" said Kendall, causing the brunette to laugh.

Carlos came back with a big Cheshire cat smile, he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

" So I'll see you tonight, 8:30?" said Kendall proudly.

Logan smiled sweetly," Yup" he said.

Kendall began to walk away but he turned around quickly, he walked up to Logan, he planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

Logan smiled against Kendall's lips, " Whore" he said chuckling.

Kendall pulled back and winked, he gave Logan a piece of paper, then he jogged back towards his car.

Logan sighed and got in the passengers seat.

Carlos was grinning at him.

" What?" asked Logan.

" Uh huh, what" mocked the Latino pulling out of the driveway.

" Hey you're not off the hook Carlitos, what's up with you ditching me last night?" said Logan crossing his arms.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, " Hey he's a hot guy, can you blame me, plus he's great in bed" said Carlos, Logan blushed.

" Ok fist of all. Whore, second of all, I know that (smirk) and you actually got him in bed last night!" exclaimed Logan.

" Hey you can't blame me, I dunno why you let him go, he has a great body and an even greater di-" he was cut off.

" Oh god Carlos!, I know, you don't' have to remind me, plus he deserved it so ya on to the next subject" said Logan.

Carlos chuckled, " Ok!, ok, jeez touchy, so I'm not the only one who got it in last night" he said laughing at Logan's blush.

Logan slid down in his seat, " I so did not "get it in" he hissed air quoting.

" Ok Logie, whatever you say, well here's your place" he said Logan climbed out, he walked over to Carlos's window.

" Well see ya later, thanks for last night" said Logan smiling sweetly.

" No prob, you needed some air" he said shrugging.

" ya…it's to bad I don't date shorties, cause I would have rocked you're world" said Logan chuckling.

" Hey! I'm not so short, you're only what, like 3 inches taller than me?" said the offended boy.

" Whatever Car" said Logan in a sing song manner.

" Whatever Logie, what are you doing tonight?" asked Carlos checking his phone.

" Uh Kendall asked me on a date" he said shrugging, staring off towards the other house.

" Oh my god! You better go!" said the excited Latino, making Logan jump.

" Ok! Jeez I'll go" said Logan chuckling.

" Ok I want details!" yelled Carlos at Logan who was walking away.

" WHORE!" yelled Logan from his doorstep.

Carlos smiled and pulled out of the driveway, he waved his hand, " Call me later!" he yelled.

Logan just nodded and waved, after Carlos drove off he stepped into his house.

He sighed, looking around his empty house, once again but not only missing the presence of Mason, but Kendall's to.

_**Kendall's apartment, one hour before date with Logan.**_

Kendall was pacing nervously in his closet, " James I don't know what to wear, man I'm freaking out!" he yelled.

" Kendall! Calm down, now again explain your predicament" said a fairly calm James from the other end of the phone.

" I have a date with Logan, and I don't know what to wear!" said Kendall.

James sighed, "I'll be over" he said, Kendall placed his cell phone on the table in his closet, he made his way to the bathroom.

It hadn't been 5 minutes, and James was already in Kendall's room, you see James lived in the slightly bigger pent house, there was no way in hell, that he was going to let Kendall take the big one.

Oh James and that ego of yours.

" Kendall!" yelled out James.

" In here!" he yelled from the bathroom, he was tapping his razor on the sink when James walked in.

" I'm here" said James, staring at the shaving foam covering half the blonde's chin.

Kendall rolled his eyes, " No shit, Sherlock" he said, running the razor under his chin.

" I'll be in your closet" said James walking out.

After Kendall was done, he turned off the sink, he looked himself in the mirror, if you thought his was big, you should see Vanity Smurfs AKA James Diamond's mirror.

He ran his hands over his cheeks, and chin, he winked at his reflection, " Hey Logan, oh you know just here" he said flexing his muscle.

" Wow I'm turning into James" he said a little scared, so he left the bathroom, before he started kissing his reflection.

He walked into his closet, were James was looking through his jackets, he had a pair of jeans hanging from his arm, and a shirt, and a pair of shoes on top of everything.

" So watcha got?" asked Kendall jumping onto his beanie stocked table.

James placed the clothes on the table, "try this one, (shoves shirt into chest), these on, (throws Jeans and belt into Kendall's arms), and these".

Kendall stares at him, rolls eyes but does what he's told.

James is casually laying on Kendall's bed, watching E! news and texting Carlos.

Kendall opens his bathroom door, " so I dunno, if this is right it seems to casual" stated Kendall, while fixing his belt.

James sighed and got up, he went over to Kendall, he tugged on his red, tight, V-neck shirt, and fixed his Jacket.

" You look fine" he said.

" No I don't! he'll never be my boyfriend If I go like this!" pouted Kendall.

" You're boyfriend?" asked James, a little shocked.

Kendall blushed, " du-uh-uh, I-I mean, well y-you know what I mean" he said scratching the back of his neck.

James sighed, " Kendall, you'll do great, Logan is very casual, he doesn't like to fancy, trust me I should now, I dated him" he said fixing Kendall's leather jacket.

Kendall stared at James for a few seconds, " my hair look good" he asked quietly.

James chuckled, at Kendall's pushed back hair, he grabbed his arm and led him into the bathroom.

He placed him in front of the mirror.

James began combing his own hair, making model faces in the mirror.

" I look fab" he said, winking at himself.

" James I thought this was about my hair!" yelled Kendall.

" oh-oh ya, whatever" he said, standing in front of the blonde.

He ran his fingers through the golden locks, " You look like you're trying to hard, you need to look more…Kendally" he said, ruffling Kendall's hair.

Kendall rolled his eyes, James turned him around so he could see himself.

He wasn't looking so bad, he was wearing a, red faded V-neck, a black leather jacket on top, he was wearing black skinny jeans, fallowed by black high top vans.

" I don't look so bad" said Kendall, looking at himself.

" Ya you're right, I don't look bad, but then again when have I ever" said James doing his signature jazz hands.

" Ahem!" said Kendall, James rolled his eyes.

" Ya you too… whatever" he said looking back at his own reflection.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his narcissistic friend, but he still loved that guy.

He pushed a protesting James out of the bathroom, he grabbed his wallet, and cell phone, and left the apartment, not before walking James to his apartment, and getting a pep talk, from James.

Kendall made his way down to his car, he got in and drove off...

Surprisingly Logan was not as nervous as he thought he would be, boy he really needs to cut himself some slack.

He looked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a button up black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his favorite pair of boots, he ran his fingers through his hair.

He grabbed his jacket and went downstairs.

He sat on his big empty couch, he just stared up into the roof, thinking about his little boy.

He was brought out of thought by his cell phone ringing.

" hello" he asked.

" Daddy!" yelled Mason from the other line.

" Hey buddy what's up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

" I'n having ithc screan!" (baby talk) yelled Mason.

" you are! What flavor?" asked Logan chuckling, at hearing the little slurps through the phone.

Logan chuckled when he heard Mason whisper, " What's it calleded again?" he whispered in a whisper that was a little to loud.

Logan heard Dak's voice in the back ground.

" uh it's called uh... what was it?" he whispered again, Logan smiled.

" OH! Ya it's called NANANA-SPLITZ!" yelled Mason form the other phone line.

Logan laughed, " Banana splits? Mmm can I have some?" he asked.

Mason gasped on the other line, " YA!" Logan laughed when he heard beeping from Dak's cell phone, followed by a, " MASON! Why did you smush the ice cream on the phone?" and Mason's giggling.

He heard Dak say, " Say goodnight".

" GOODNIGHT DADDY I LOVE-AH-YOU!" said Mason.

" Ok goodnight, I love you too, be good" said Logan, he sighed as the phone line went dead.

He really did miss his son, four and a half days with Dak, was to long for Logan.

He was brought out of thought, when his phone beeped alerting him of a new picture message.

He opened it and waited for it to download, he smiled when he saw a picture of Mason, with chocolate syrup all over his mouth and some on his rosy cheeks, he also had some whipped cream followed by a little red dot on the tip of his little nose, while holding a chocolate filled spoon.

He smiled and set it as his background.

He got another message from Kendall stating that he was outside.

He smiled, and put his jacket on, he turned off the lights in his house and ran towards Kendall's car.

He got in, Kendall was smiling at him.

" You ready to go?" he asked, Logan smiled and nodded.

The car ride was silent, with the occasional, singing of either of the two.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, it was a fancy place called New Scenic Café.

They were seated in a table in the middle of the restaurant, so much for privacy, thought Kendall.

Logan looked around, " Wow this place is nice" he said blushing at Kendall's smile.

They looked over the menu, Kendall would look up in confusion, at Logan who had a similar face.

They finally ordered, the waitress, brought them their plates, what they saw was satisfaction worthy.

On their plates were, a little lamb rib, with a green leaf as decoration, some kind of sauce was splattered on the plate, it looked like they spent more time coloring the plate than preparing the lamp rib.

Logan had a similar face of disbelief, " You wanna get out of here?" asked Kendall.

Logan nodded his head.

" Ok follow my lead" he said...Kendall stood up, Logan followed.

Kendall created a distraction.

He grabbed a plate from an empty table, " Can someone tell me why there is a hair on my food!" he yelled, everyone turned to look at him.

" Yes that's right, I would like to talk to the head chef!" he yelled, the host, came walking towards him.

" Sir please quiet down" asked the snobbish man.

" Quiet down?, quiet down!, how am I supposed to eat something with hair in it!" exclaimed the blonde, flabbergasted.

Everyone was looking at them, after a few seconds of Kendall and the host arguing, the head chef came out and stood next to the host.

They both examined the plate, " I do not see it?" said the chubby man in a chef's hat.

" Oh no it's there keep looking" said Kendall, twirling his finger towards the plate.

While the two men were busy trying to find the hair, Kendall made a motion with his hand, for Logan to get out.

Logan understood, he crept his way around the three men.

Logan got to the door but looked back to see the men questioning Kendall.

He knew he had to help him out, he saw a waiter coming towards him with a tray of food, he took a deep breath and walked towards him.

" Hehey, my name is John Paul, I'm new here, I'll just take that" he said grabbing the tray from the confused man.

The man went to grab it but Logan moved out of his way, " You're on break" he said, after a few seconds of staring, the man nodded and left.

Logan looked over at Kendall, where it looked like they were having a heated argument.

Logan went to walk but was stopped, " Waiter excuse me, we are ready to order" said an older woman.

" Oh I don't work here, sorry" said Logan walking away, from the confused woman.

Logan walked towards the men, he bumped into them causing the tray of food to fall all over the host and the chubby chef.

Kendall stepped back in shock, Logan grabbed his hand, and they left running as the two men yelled in anger.

When they were outside they were out of breath laughing their asses off.

" Oh-oh my god, that was the funniest thing ever!" yelled Kendall grabbing his sides.

Logan who couldn't even talk cause of his laughter, started coughing violently after a few seconds.

Kendall looked at him in worry, he began slapping Logan's back.

After Logan released his final coughs, he stood and faced Kendall.

" that was the most funnest thing ever" he said.

Kendall didn't say anything he just stared into Logan's eyes.

Kendall leaned in a placed a sweet kiss on the shocked brunette's lips.

After he pulled away he smirked at Logan's blush and shocked Look.

" So should we go somewhere else?" asked Kendall.

All Logan could do was nod, still in shock.

They both got into the car, after a few minutes of driving they settled on a pizzeria.

They ordered their pizza and drinks, they decided to eat it outside since the inside was packed.

They were sitting on the roof of Kendall's car, the pizza box in between the two boys.

" It's not so cold out here" said Logan, breaking the comfortable silence.

" Ya" said Kendall, after they finished their pizza, they were just laying on the roof watching the stars.

" Hey look Logan, I know this isn't probably the best date ever but-" Logan cut him off.

" Are you kidding? This is the best date ever!" he exclaimed.

Logan and Kendall sat up, " Even better than James?" asked Kendall.

Logan sighed, " Kendall, James was my boyfriend when I was in high school, I'm not in high school anymore" he said.

Kendall looked down, " If I may, how did you guys you know?" he asked.

" how did we beak up?" asked Logan.

Kendall nodded.

Logan sighed, " Well I broke up with him after I found him cheating on me"

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan was happy, he was spending the weekend, with his boyfriend James Diamond.**_

_**They had been dating almost a year now, and Logan had never been more in love.**_

_**H****e was excited cause his birthday was on Saturday, it was Thursday, and his school was out for Thursday and Friday.**_

_**So he was going to be able to spend four days with James.**_

_**He drove to James's which was about 20 minutes from his, since his parents lived in a gated community and James lived in the city.**_

_**He arrived at his house, James's parents weren't home, so it gave them a chance to have a little fun.**_

_**He got out of his car and made his way towards the back, James slept in the basement, he had it decked out, it was like his own little house, James called it his man cave.**_

_**He got to the back, he took the stairs to go into the basement, he opened the door, but now he regretted it.**_

_**There on the bed was James in a tank top making out with a girl, she had curly hair, and was in only her bra.**_

_**James didn't even here the door open, until Logan threw the necklace James had given him.**_

_**James took his tongue out of the girl's mouth when he felt something land on his shoulder, he turned to see Logan at the doorway, looking like he was about to rip James's head off.**_

_**" Lo-Logan?" he asked, he went to get up, but Logan stopped him.**_

_**" Don't bother, have fun with him" he said looking at the girl who looked just as shocked as James.**_

_**Logan ran out of there, tears streaming down his face.**_

_**James yelled out his name and ran upstairs, to get to him faster.**_

_**James ran out of the house, he ran to Logan's car, where Logan was crying, his hands on the steering wheel.**_

_**James went to open the door, but Logan locked it, James took his hand off the handle, and began taping on the glass.**_

_**" Lo-Logan I'm sorry" he said in a shaky voice.**_

_**Logan nodded his head.**_

_**" Logan please I love you" said James.**_

_**Logan started his car.**_

_**" Logan! No please wait" pleaded James, James tapped on the window a few more times. Pleading for him to stay, Logan drove off.**_

_**" LOGAN COME BACK I LOVE YOU!" yelled James, watching Logan drive off.**_

_**James stood there in silence, his whole world crashing down on him.**_

_**He finally let go, he dropped to his knees and began crying.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

" And that's how we broke up" said Logan looking down.

He truly loved James, it took him a while to get over him, they bumped into each other a few times here in there, every time in which James would ask for his forgiveness, but Logan always said the same thing " No James" he would always say.

James realized what he had lost, he wishes he never met the new girl, or agree to help her with her art project.

Logan was always the one for him, but he screwed up badly, oh how James wishes for a redo so he could say no to the one girl that came between him and Logan.

It was simple all James could have done was say no, but he didn't, he had needs, and since Logan wasn't always around, he got lonely, in need for someone.

Logan always was a good boyfriend, James was a shit one in his opinion.

" What an ass" said Kendall, at this very moment hating James, for ever hurting someone as sweet as Logan.

Logan sighed, " Ya well whatever, stuff happens" he said looking off into the stars.

Kendall watched him, he brought his hand up to Logan's chin, making him turn his head.

" Logan" he began softly.

" You deserve, someone, who will, love you, honor you, and never hurt, you" he said sweetly looking into Logan's sad eyes.

" I-I do?" he said sadly.

" Ya, ya you do" he said, leaning in slowly.

Logan closed his eyes and met Kendall halfway.

Their lips brushed against each other, electricity running through their lips.

They finally touched, this kiss wasn't the same as the last, this one was filled with emotion.

Their last one was just filled with need, this kiss was slow and passionate, not sexual or needy.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, Kendall traced his thumb along Logan's bottom lip.

" I want you" said Kendall, before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 6 stay with me, Mason

**Ok so here is the sixth chappee woo hoo! sorry for the late update, I've been swamped in homework, and also working on my new fic called " The monster club" it's a Jagan fic, so if you haven't read it go for it!, it's sexxy and full of action, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try and update tomorrow! AGAIN THANKS FOR THE FAV'S AND REVIEWS IT MAKES ME A HAPPY NERD! review!**

* * *

Kendall and Logan were sitting in Kendall's car making out.

" Mmm, mmm, K-Kendall, s-stop" said Logan, through sloppy kisses.

Kendall moved his lips to Logan's slender neck, he began placing hot wet kisses onto it.

Logan bit his lip, to prevent him from moaning, Kendall was humming as he sucked on Logan's neck like a hungry vampire.

Kendall pulled back smirking at the mark he left, he licked across Logan's closed lips, Logan parted his lips, Kendall placed his lips onto the brunettes and explored his mouth yet again.

Logan hesitantly pushed the blonde away, Kendall smiled and dove back in only to be stopped by Logan's hands.

Kendall struggled against the pale boy, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, Kendall whined wanting to kiss the other boy again.

Kendall gave up, throwing his head against the car seat, he sighed, looking back at Logan who was smiling at him.

Kendall pouted, Logan smiled.

" Kendall it's getting late, you should probably take me home" said the brunette.

Kendall sighed and started the car.

Once they arrived at Logan's place, Logan got out and walked over to Kendall's window.

Kendall rolled his window down, " I had a really good time tonight" said Logan, resting his elbows on the door.

Kendall sighed and pouted, " I wish it didn't have to end" he said, Logan smiled and leaned in placing a sweet kiss to the blonde.

They rested their foreheads together, Logan smiled at Kendall's pout.

" Stay with me tonight?" asked Logan, pulling away.

Kendall smirked, he rolled his window up, Logan frowned thinking that Kendall was leaving, only to smile when Kendall's car turned off, and when the blonde stepped out.

Kendall walked up to the other boy, intertwining their fingers together.

They walked up to the door, Logan placed his key in turning it, he twisted the knob opening the door.

It was dark inside, Logan moved his hand to the switch, turning it up.

Kendall smiled at him, Logan kicked the snow off his boots, taking them off and placing them by the door.

He took off his coat and scarf placing them on the hook, Kendall followed his movements.

Logan grabbed the blondes hands leading him further into the house.

They walked into the kitchen, Logan switched the light on, Kendall smiled at Logan's kitchen.

Which had a nice wooden table, and four seats, Kendall smiled when he noticed the Spiderman themed mats on the table, courtesy of Mason.

He took a seat at the counter, watching as Logan took out some hot coco ingredients.

Logan went to one of the cabinets, his shirt riding up as he reached for some cups.

Kendall smirked, " Need some help?" he asked.

Logan turned to him and nodded, Kendall stood from his stool, and walked over to Logan.

He took out two cups, one was shaped as Snoopy's head, the other one was an incredible hulk one.

Kendall chuckled, at that, he walked over to Logan, who had his back against the counter, Kendall placed his arms on either side of the brunette, he smiled softly at him, bringing his lips down in a sweet kiss.

They pulled away, much to Kendall's liking, " Hot coco is ready" said Logan, playfully shoving Kendall's trapping arm.

Kendall smirked, " Hey can you get the whipped cream from the fridge" asked Logan as he was pouring the water into the cups.

Kendall smiled and walked towards the silver double door fridge.

He opened it and searched for the whipped cream, after he found it, he closed the door smiling at all the drawings on it.

One was of a stick figure, with a black helmet, on it, it said Unkie Carlos with a backwards R and S.

There was a photo strip, of Logan Mason and Carlos, all doing funny faces.

There were a bunch of letter magnets, all colors, scattered all over the fridge, there was a chart, with smiley face stickers, about dish washing and cooking, Mason and Logan's names on top, Logan had the most stickers, in both categories.

He handed the whipped cream to Logan, after Logan handed him his Snoopy cup, Logan brought out the Circus animal cookies ( MY FAV YUM!) and they sat and drank quietly.

Kendall would send flirtatious looks at Logan, Logan would blush and smile.

After they were done, Logan placed the cups into the sink, and grabbed Kendall's hand.

Logan switched the kitchen light off, they passed by the living room, Kendall smiled at the go Diego go blanket that was thrown over the couches head rest.

Logan led him upstairs, Kendall smirking as he checked out Logan's swaying ass.

They walked down the hall, passing Mason's closed door, also decorated with various colorings and stickers, and a sign that read Monster's room.

They reached the end of the hall, Logan opened his bedroom door, Kendall looked around at the numerous science fair trophies and ribbons.

Logan had the poster of Einstein sticking his tongue out.

He had small bulletin boards on the walls, all filled with pictures of him and his friends, or of him and Mason, and clippings from magazines etc.

He had a large bed, with a brown comforter, with a beige and brown checkered pattern on the other side of the plain brown comforter.

He had about five pillows, and they looked fluffy as hell, Kendall looked over to where Logan was changing his shirt, he walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his bare waist and pulled him towards him.

He began placing kisses to his neck, Logan pulled away, and Kendall frowned.

" What are you doing?" asked Logan giving the blonde a questioning look, after pulling on his t-shirt.

" I thought you wanted to...you know?" said Kendall blushingly.

Logan chuckled, " I meant stay and sleep over" he emphasized on the sleep.

Kendall stared at him confused for a few seconds, before smiling, "Ahh ok" he said.

He took his shirt off, leaving his white tank top on, then he slipped his jeans off, Logan threw a pair of sweat pants at him...

Logan was waiting for him to get into bed, after Kendall shut the light off, he crept his way to where Logan was holding the blanket up, waiting for him to get in.

Kendall slowly slid in next to the brunette, Logan looked at him giving him a shy smile, Kendall placed his lips onto Logan's, " Mmm goodnight" he murmured against his lips.

Logan smiled, " Good night" he said snuggling into the blondes strong chest.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan protectively, burying his nose into soft brown locks, he smiled and joined Logan in a peaceful slumber...

After breakfast Kendall and Logan were cuddling on the couch watching one of Kendall's and James's hockey games, they played for the Minnesota wild.

Logan didn't really know anything about hockey, but Kendall was amazing on the ice.

Kendall turned to look at Logan, who looked fascinated by the game, he smiled as he noticed Logan murmuring something under his breath.

Logan looked up at the blonde who was smirking at him, " What? " he asked shyly.

Kendall smiled and nodded his head, he leaned into kiss Logan, the kiss was meant to be sweet, but Logan wrapped his arm around Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss.

Kendall was shocked by this, but after a few seconds he smiled against the other boy's lips.

Logan licked into Kendall's mouth, exploring the bushy browed boy's sensitive spots.

Kendall moaned as Logan began to gently suck his tongue.

Logan gently pushed Kendall onto the couch, their lips never disconnecting.

Logan's hand snaked down toward Kendall's jean covered crotch, he began palming, Kendall moaned breaking the kiss.

Logan began mouthing at his neck, gently sucking on it.

Kendall threw his head back, as Logan stuck his hand into Kendall's pants, and began groping him through his underwear.

Logan brought his hand out, kissing away the protest.

Logan unbuckled Kendall's belt, he then unbuttoned his jeans, and brought his zipper down.

Logan slowly brought out Kendall's hard dick, he slowly began stroking the length, Kendall threw his head back, and bucked his hips into Logan's hand.

Logan began stroking a little faster.

" Logan ngh" said Kendall.

Logan smirked and moved his head next to the moaning blonde's ear.

" Mmm Kendall, you have a huge cock" he said, blowing into his ear.

Kendall began bucking his dick wildly into Logan's hand.

" So big, mmm, so good looking" he said stroking faster.

Kendall was in absolute euphoria, he grabbed Logan's face, quickly bringing him into a heated hard kiss.

He moaned into Logan's mouth, he let Logan control the kiss, Kendall bucked up a few more times, before screaming Logan's name into the kiss, and cumming all over Logan's hand.

Logan stroked him slowly, letting the blonde ride his orgasm out, Kendall was panting, his face flushed, his hair matted to his sweaty forehead.

Logan wiped his hand under his own shirt, he put Kendall's softening cock back into his underwear, and zipped him back up, then fixing his belt.

After Kendall got his breath back, he looked at Logan lovingly, he softly caressed his pink blushing cheek, Logan smiled into his hand.

Kendall gave the brunette a soft sweet kiss.

Kendall pulled away looking into his soft brown eyes, he was quickly falling in love with Logan.

After a few hours, Logan walked Kendall to the front door, after Kendall gathered his belongings, they both went to the door.

Logan was at his doorstep, and Kendall was outside, Kendall grabbed his hand bringing it up to his lips, and placing a sweet kiss on his hand.

Logan blushed at the gesture, Kendall slowly brought his lips onto Logan's, they pulled away resting their foreheads together, after the affectionate kiss.

" I'll call you later?" said Kendall, looking into Logan's eyes.

Logan nodded his head.

Kendall smiled and pecked his lips one more time, before turning around and walking to his car.

After Kendall got in his car, he stayed there for a few seconds, staring at Logan, he started his car, slowly backing out of the driveway.

Logan went inside his house feeling like a million bucks.

**_Current location Mall, targets Logan and Carlos._**

The two short boys were currently sitting down at a table, tired from a long day of shopping.

They were both enjoying Chinese food, and two fruit smoothies.

" So Logie what did you do after your date?" asked Carlos, wiggling his eyebrows, at the blushing brunette.

Logan coughed slightly, he took a sip of his smoothie, " N-nothing" he said Looking down at his food.

" Bull" said Carlos, smugly.

Logan looked up at the smug Latino.

" Bull?, there is no bull, we did nothing" he said crossing his arms giving Carlos a challenging look.

Carlos chuckled, " Well if that blush doesn't give it away…." he trailed off.

" We didn't do anything, he just…slept over" said Logan, picking at his fried rice.

" Wait you mean, he stayed at your place, and you guys didn't even have sex?" he asked, confused at the way Logan, looked at the concept of two people sleeping together.

Logan blushed even more, " Yes Carlos, now please subject switch" hissed Logan, looking around.

" No! this is gossip worthy" said Carlos.

" Carlos you don't gossip" said the shy brunette.

" Well this is Perez Hilton status, so dish" he said firmly.

" Carlos we didn't do anything, he just slept over, I can actually keep it in my pants" he said.

" Hey! I can keep it in my pants" said the offended Latino.

" Right, because you said that last time" said Logan.

Carlos blushed, " Ok next topic" he said...

Logan woke up on this sunny Monday, he groaned, he had a million things to do today.

He sighed in the shower, going over all the things he had to do.

There was cleaning the house, but luckily his cleaning lady was coming over so he didn't have to worry about that.

He had to go to the market, he had a ton of homework, to catch up on, he had to make dinner, he was excited that Mason was coming home today, but at the same time, contemplating Mason's actions.

On Monday's Mason was extra hyper, telling Logan about his weekend, about what he learned that day in school, and the new things that Dak bought him.

Logan felt extra motherly on the weekdays, Mason had, swimming classes on Thursdays, Logan had class, the whole week, now normally he didn't have to worry about that, cause he did classes online, but he was doing some exams that required him to go to the school.

He groaned again, Mason had a doctors check up on Tuesday, and Mason was currently involved in a school play, so Logan had to drive him to were they were having rehearsals.

For a little boy Mason sure did have a busy schedule, Maybe I should get him a blackberry thought Logan, nah he didn't want to spoil the kid too much.

Even though Logan had school in the afternoon, Carlos was nice enough to baby-sit Mason, he was like a third father to him, Carlos was doing college as well, and he had a part time job at a gym.

So Carlos always loves to spend time with Mason as well.

Logan was brought out of thought by an obnoxious amount of the door bell's ringer.

He walked to door, he opened it and Mason ran in hugging his little arms around Logan's legs.

Logan picked his happy little boy up into his arms, planting little kisses all over his little face.

Mason was giggling at the little kisses.

After Logan was done crushing his son, he turned to Dak, "Well thanks for taking him" said Logan.

" No problem" said Dak, they both turned their attention towards the little boy with a mischievous look on him.

" Well I gotta go" said Dak.

Mason squirmed in Logan's arms, to get him closer to Dak's face.

Mason planted a big kiss onto Dak's cheek, Dak followed shortly.

" BYE DADDY I HAD FUN SEE YOU FIDAY!" yelled Mason.

After Dak placed another kiss, and ruffled his hair, he left.

Logan placed his son down, Mason was wearing his little school boy uniform, that consisted of a, dark red blazer with his school's crest on it, followed by a white button up, and a black clip on tie, which was dangling off his little collar, he was wearing black slacks, and a pair of little red converse that had a bunch of stickers on them.

" Let's go change you" said Logan, following his little boy to his room...

Mason was bouncing on his little bed, that was in the shape of the famous race car.

His Buzz lightyear comforter ruffling under his little feet.

" Daddy, today I learned how to count to twenty!" he exclaimed, panting between each word.

" Really, that's great show me" said Logan, picking out the little boy's pajamas.

" One, two, three, four, five, six, elevendy, forty, one hundred, one, six, twenty!" he yelled.

Logan chuckled, " Alright, you almost had it, but we'll work on it" he said placing a little batman themed shirt on the hyper boy.

Mason threw himself into Logan's arms, " Daddy you so smart, like Jimmy nahootowan!" he said giggling.

Logan giggled and ran with him out the room, he placed Mason on the counter.

" So did you eat already buddy?" he asked.

Mason nodded his head rapidly his little hair shaking, " Yup daddy bought me Nick Donals" he said smiling.

Logan rolled his eyes, remembering how many times he told Dak that McDonalds was bad for Mason.

" Ok hey I have a surprise for you" said Logan.

" A SURPIZE!" he exclaimed loudly.

Logan nodded, " Close your eyes" he said, Mason did as he was told, he slapped his hands to his eyes, murmuring a silent oww to himself.

Logan smiled, and ran into the living room quickly, Mason's little feet swung back and fourth, the heels of his feet hitting the cabinets with anticipation.

" Ok open" said Logan.

Mason uncovered his eyes, his big dark green eyes,(Dak's genes) looking to the roof, before looking to Logan.

Logan brought his hand up from behind, revealing the Woody doll.

The look on Mason's face was priceless, his mouth was open so wide, it almost looked comical.

" WOODY!" he squealed loudly, grabbing the doll and hugging him into his little chest.

Logan smiled at his son's cute actions.

Logan placed Mason down, who immediately ran into the living room, a few seconds of silence passed.

Logan cringed as he heard things fall from the stairs on to the wooden floor, Mason was once again throwing his toys from upstairs to the living room.

**_A few hours later._**

Logan was sitting at the counter, doing school work on his laptop, he looked towards the living room, where Mason was barely making out full words.

Logan smiled when he saw Mason tiredly rub his eyes.

" Daddy" said Mason in a very quiet tired voice.

Logan got up from his stool and walked over to where Mason was raising his little hands up.

Logan chuckled and lifted him up, " You sleepy?" he asked.

Mason yawned, and shook his little head slowly.

Logan smiled, as he placed Mason onto the couch, he covered the boy in his little soft blanket, both his arms by his little head.

Logan watched him for a few seconds, smiling at the light snoring, and little mumbles that escaped his little pout lips.

Logan walked back to his stool after switching the television off.

He was about to begin typing again, when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the screen, indicating the caller, which was, " KENDALL KNIGHT" Logan sort of let a little fan-girl squeal escape his lips, he blushed afterwards.

He tapped his phone and answered.

" He-hello" he asked.

" Hey Logan" said Kendall, in a cool tone.

" What's up?" asked the blonde.

" Oh you know the basics, being a father, being a mother, bleep blap bloop" he said, he face palmed his forehead, thinking to himself, " Way to play it cool Logan, dumbass" .

Kendall chuckled, " Oh so you're mom today?" he asked.

" That's Mr. mom to you Knight" he said giggling.

Kendall chuckled, " That's cute" he said.

" If you did what I did you wouldn't find it cute" he said.

Kendall chuckled, " That bad huh?".

" You have no idea…he trailed off.

Kendall chuckled again.

" What?" asked Logan.

" Nothing, can't a guy, call the hottest baby daddy in Minnesota?" he said laughing.

" Hottest baby daddy?" asked Logan, a little confused.

" Ya you're one hot daddy" he said flirtatiously.

Logan blushed, " Are you high Kendall?" he asked.

Kendall chuckled, " Nope, you're an original DILF" he said giggling.

" A DILF?" asked Logan, slightly confused.

" Damn straight" replied the blonde.

" Enlighten me" said Logan.

" Huh?" asked Kendall.

Logan chuckled, " Definition…he trailed off, rolling his eyes at Kendall's immediate response.

" Oh, it means daddy I'd like to fu- he was cut off.

" Ok I think I got it" said the blushing brunette, who at this moment was thanking god that he wasn't with Kendall.

Kendall chuckled again.

" What?" asked Logan.

" I would like too" he said.

Logan once again blushed, totally feeling the blondes smirk at this moment.

" Ha, ha, ha, is there a specific reason you called, flirt?" asked Logan.

Kendall chuckled, " Just wanted too see what you were up too" said Kendall.

" Like I said being a dad, but other than that I'm dong some school work…he said.

" Oh ya you're gonna be a Dr. I forgot" he said laughing.

" Yup... so what are you up too?" asked Logan, while looking into his fridge.

" Just a some fucking hockey practice" he said sighing.

" Oh ya you're a hockey player I forgot (he mocks) jeez calm down Kendall, you're way too excited" he said, laughing.

Kendall sarcastically laughed, " Eh it's just boring, what are ya doing this weekend?" he asked, with a hint of desperation.

" Nothing, I dunno yet…why?" he asked, silently praying for Kendall to ask him out on another date...

" Just, I wanted too see if you might wanna see a movie with me…or something" he trailed off, praise the lord Logan's prayers were answered, Hallelujah!.

" Or something, hmm, Kendall I'm not that kinda lady" he said teasingly.

" No! no, no, I so did not mean it like that!" he said, nervously.

Logan laughed, " I know, I know" he said.

Kendall scoffed, " Jerk" he said, Logan could feel him pouting through the phone.

" I'm sorry, but ya I would love to go on a date with you" he said.

" Ok then I'll see you on Friday?" he asked.

" Friday, now quit watching porn and get back to work" said Logan, laughing.

Kendall laughed, " Porn? Not really me, but you can be my personal sex line if ya want" he said huskily.

Logan blushed, " Baby once again, I'm not that kinda girl" he said.

" Mmm talk dirty to me, what are ya wearing baby" he asked, sexily.

" Mmm, I'm wearing a see you Friday Kendall" he said, before hanging up on the blonde.

It wasn't even a few seconds later before he received a protesting text message that read, " WTF! Was that!",Logan laughed.

Logan replied, " Get back on the ice ;)".

" xo xo xo hot poppa ;)" replied the blonde.

Logan blushed and sent him a smiley face.

He sat at his stool going back to his work, humming to himself, while thinking about the blonde.


	8. Chapter 7 unkie carlos, pool date!

**_so here is the new chapter woo hoo! told ya I'd update, I'll try tomorrow no promises, enjoy. _**

* * *

Little Mason was sitting at a round table, furiously scribbling away at his puppy coloring page, his little pink tongue, prodding out, at the side of his lip, and sticking upwards to his upper lip.

He pulled back to examine his work, panting, the picture of the cartoon puppy, was colored brown all over, the color went out of the lines.

He firmly gripped his red crayon and began to harshly color in the puppies collar, the crayon becoming dull at the force that Mason was using.

After he was done he was left breathless, who knew coloring could be so tiring.

He rolled up his sleeves to his to his tiny elbows, and grabbed the green crayon, Mason was in the midst of coloring one epic puppy, but stopped when a little pig tailed blonde girl, stood in front of him with her arms crossed, looking intimidating.

Mason looked up slowly, at the blonde haired girl, " Yes?" he asked, his cheeks tinting pink.

" Whas dat?" she asked, firmly.

Mason looked down at his picture than back up at the girl.

" A puppy" he said, quietly.

" Well why iz it all scribbally?" she said...

" I know I'm not asposed to go outside the lines, but I do anyway, cause I like being myself" he said, remembering what Logan told him about being himself.

" Well I think's it stupid" she said, sticking her tongue out.

And with that the little girl, (Angelica from rugrats, inspired) huffed and walked away, leaving a sad Mason to put his head down on the table.

Mason sat there sad, with his little head down, his little legs swinging back and fourth, he looked up when he felt something brush against his arm.

He looked up teary eyed, at a little curly haired girl, who was smiling at him.

" Was wong?" she asked, concerned.

Mason sniffled and looked down, " That girl says I color dumb" he said, in a quiet voice.

The little girl gasped and took a seat next to him, " Well I think yowa pictow, is PWITTY!" she exclaimed, not knowing how to pronounce her R's just yet.

Mason looked at her, she was smiling like the Cheshire cat, she took out a little box of circus animal cookies.

She whispered, " I tooked them fwom, the mean gowal" she said snickering afterward.

She opened the box and held it out For Mason to grab one.

He timidly put his little hand and took out a elephant shaped one, he chewed it slowly…

_**After nap time…**_

" I wanna be a t-wex!" yelled the little girl, as she was chasing Mason around the classroom.

Mason was giggling having a blast with his new friend, forgetting about the girl that made him feel bad.

" Leila!, let's play in the house!" yelled Mason, running towards the small house, suitable for two preschoolers.

They had a blast playing games, coloring, making macaroni art, it was the end of a great day, and neither one of them wanted to go home.

Mason was saddened, when Leila's mother came to pick her up, but was immediately relieved, When she promised him another day of play tomorrow.

" Bye Mazie, I had fun, see ya tomawow!" she yelled as her mother took her home.

Mason turned around and saw Carlos waiting for him with a big smile on his face, he ran into Carlos's arms, confused as to why he was here and not Logan, Carlos picked him up and they walked out of the building.

" Unkie Carlos, what you doing here?" asked Mason, as they walked to Carlos's car.

" Well, Masie, your daddy had to go to school today, so it's me and you kid" said Carlos, placing Mason in the booster seat.

While Carlos was diving to his apartment, he couldn't help but glance at the hyper little brunette, who was ranting on about his new friend, while holding a macaroni and glittered picture in his hand.

He smiled, to himself, Mason some what reminding him, of how he was, when he was little...

They got to Carlos's apartment, Mason immediately bolting towards the living room.

After Carlos changed Mason in a set of clothes that Logan gave him, they were enjoying a spongeBob marathon.

Mason was wearing Carlos's black hockey helmet, which was way too big for Mason's little head, Carlos would stare at him in amusement, as Mason would laugh and the helmet would slide forward, shielding his eyes.

Mason would push the helmet back up, but it would still slide forward.

After awhile Carlos turned to Look towards Mason, the helmet completely covering his eyes now, Carlos chuckled and picked the little brunette into his arms, taking him towards his bedroom.

Carlos gently placed Mason's sleeping form, under the rocket ship themed blankets, he took the helmet off putting it to the side, he walked to his door, he turned around and saw Mason, softly snoring.

He nodded his head, chuckling, and closed the door gently, Carlos walked into the living room, throwing himself on the couch and texting James, telling him about being daddy for the day...

Carlos was snoring loudly, his head thrown against the couch, one of his legs dangling off, he was suddenly awoken, by a heavy thump to his stomach, and something poking his cheeks, making him snort and awake with a jump.

He groggily glared, at the intruder, but smiled when he saw Mason, sitting on his stomach, with the over sized helmet, covering one of his eyes, while giggling.

He slid up slightly gathering Mason in a cradle, he lifted the boy up closer to his face, and began to motor boat his cheek, causing Mason to break into a fit of laughter.

" You think it's funny too wake a sleepy old bear up?, huh, RAWR!" he yelled tickling the little brunette's stomach, while still cradling him.

After they regained their breaths, Mason was still straddling him, " Unkie Carlos I'm hungry" said Mason, fixing the helmet on his small head.

Carlos grinned, and picked Mason up, running into the kitchen while making airplane noises.

Carlos placed Mason on the floor, and began looking through his fridge, they settled on Mac and cheese, and dinosaur shaped nuggets.

The two were having a full on war with their nuggets, giggling and making noises for the food.

They were in the best of the fight when doorbell rang, Carlos excused himself and went to the door.

Carlos opened the door, to find Logan standing outside smiling.

" Hey Logie" said Carlos, moving aside to let him in.

" Sup, what are you guys doing?" he asked, looking over at Mason who was waving his little hands at Logan.

" We were just having a fun dinner, care to join?" asked Carlos, as they walked into the kitchen.

" I would love too" he said, taking a seat next Mason, and chuckling at the over sized helmet, placed on his head.

Carlos placed Logan's plate in front of him, and took his seat resuming his war with Mason.

After Mason, told Logan about his day, which was old news to Carlos, and after Logan helped Carlos with the dishes, the three walked to the door.

" Well, we better go" said Logan, grabbing Mason's back pack, and slipping on his shoes.

" AWW! ALREADY!" the two boys whined.

" Yes" said Logan.

Carlos held up, Mason, Mason, took the helmet off of his head, and placed it on the Latino's, patting it hard...

Carlos chuckled, all the way downstairs, as Mason was whispering things about Logan, into his ear.

When they got to the car Carlos buckled Mason up, and giving him a goodbye kiss, and ruffling his hair, he walked over to Logan's window.

Carlos chuckled.

" What?" asked, Logan confused.

" Oh nothing…Mason told me some interesting things…" he trailed off with a smirk.

Logan looked back at Mason, who was giggling.

" What did you tell him Mason?" he asked.

Mason brought his little finger to his lips, making a shhh sound.

Logan turned back over to Carlos who was doing the exact same thing, and giggling.

" What did he tell you?" asked Logan, hissing.

" Nothing, calm down, well I'll see you on?…." he trailed off.

" Uh, Mason has a swimming class on Thursday so I'll see you at the gym?" he asked.

Carlos nodded his head, after Logan thanked him, Carlos said one last goodbye to Mason, afterwards turning to Logan.

He smirked, " Alright, well I'll see you on Thursday…DILF…he said breaking into laughter.

Logan blushed, and playfully punched Carlos's chest, he turned to look back at Mason who was laughing as well, he was going to have a little talk with Mason, cause he thought the little trouble maker was asleep, when he and Kendall were flirting.

After a blushing Logan left, Carlos jogged upstairs to head to bed, being daddy for a day was hard, but he admired Logan for doing such a great task...

" Alright ten laps around the ice!" yelled the coach of James's and Kendall's hockey team.

The whole team groaned, not really wanting to do anything, sure they loved hockey, but did they always have to do laps, whenever one of the team mates made a funny comment.

James was hardly into it, he just skated along one of his teammates talking about nothing and everything.

Kendall however was shredding on the ice, he was the fastest on the team, and he always said that even the simplest of laps, could increase your skills.

So here was the beloved blonde boy, skating like there is no tomorrow, he was the star athlete, he loved being above all his other team mates, he tried his best too protect all his teammates, but especially James, after all he was the face and he needed more protection.

Kendall was already working on his tenth lap, skating around the rink like a bad motha fu-shut yo mouth!.

After a few more drills, they were exhausted, the coach told them to hit the showers. Kendall went to wash all his sweat off, but he more than anything wanted to take a relaxing swim in the pool.

He was at his locker putting his equipment away and changing into a pair of silver basket ball shorts.

James passed by him, but not before the blonde stooped him, " Where are you going?" he asked, noticing the mischief in his eyes.

" To the gym" he said shrugging.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, " Aren't you tired?, I'm fucking beat" said Kendall, popping his neck.

" Nope, gotta work on the guns" he said, flexing his muscles, Kendall rolled his eyes at James.

" What are you gonna do?" asked James, as they walked to the fitness room, in the recreation center.

" I'm gonna take a swim…he said looking into the weight room, filled with muscle heads.

" Oh ok good luck" said James, chuckling.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

James laughed, " The little turds have swimming class today, you know how loud they get" he said laughing.

Kendall groaned, but he decided to stay at the furthest end of the pool, away from the loud tykes.

" Well…Kendall started, but found that James was already gone, and embracing Carlos in a hug.

He smirked, and walked to the pool...

The little kids had begun their swimming classes, with their fake enthusiastic instructors.

The little kids were grabbing onto the ledge of the pool, splashing their little legs at the teachers.

He smiled at their cute actions, and walked towards a bench, he slipped his tank off, throwing it on top of his towel.

He dove into the pool, swimming all the way to the other side, he swam up to the surface, catching his breath.

He laid his back on the ledge of the pool, his hair slicked back, water droplets falling from his bare shoulders, that were above the chlorine water.

He laid his head back, enjoying the warm water, he began caressing his sore shoulders.

He looked forward where someone was swimming towards him under water, he shrugged it off as just another visitor...

He creaked an eye open when he heard someone singing softly.

He looked to his left only to be surprised at who the singing was coming from.

There next to him was Logan, shirtless, his pale skin glistening with the water, his wet hair dangling to his forehead, making him look breath taking.

Logan was looking towards the little kids' class, smiling, as the teachers chased them around.

Kendall had been shocked, this is the last place he expected to find a hot and wet Logan.

He smirked and swam closer to him, Logan's attention still on the little kids.

Kendall dipped his head underwater, and swam across Logan, his body brushing against the pale boy's legs.

Logan looked down when he felt something brush against him, he looked to his side, and saw the person emerge from under water, only to be surprised, when his favorite blonde sat next to him grinning.

Logan's face was priceless, his jaw, almost hit the water, at the surprise.

" So you're not even gonna say hi?" said the blonde, teasingly.

Logan was still shocked, " W-what are you doing here!" he asked excitedly.

" This is where we have hockey practice" he said, smirking at Logan's blush.

" You?' asked Kendall.

" Mason, has swim class here" said the pale boy.

" Oh, so he's one of those little kids?" he asked, getting closer to Logan, so that their shoulders were touching.

Logan nodded, pointing out, the little boy in the black life jacket and spider man floaties around his arms.

They both smiled at the little boy, who looked like he was having a blast.

Logan turned to look at Kendall, who was still watching Mason.

" So you practice here huh?" asked Logan.

Kendall smirked, " Yup" he said, he stared at Logan for a few seconds.

" What?" asked Logan, Kendall didn't respond, instead he pulled Logan into his chest, so that their chests were rubbing together.

Logan was slightly shocked at the blonde's actions, but after a while he melted into the embrace.

Kendall brought his lips to Logan's ear, " Mmm I've missed you Logie" he said sweetly.

Logan pulled back smiling, he didn't talk, he just gave Kendall a sweet kiss.

He pulled away after, blushing at the smirking blonde.

Kendall smiled at the boy in his arms, and brought him into a more passionate kiss.

_**A while later...**_

" Mmm that's it right the-oooh yeaaa…said Kendall, throwing his head back, as Logan kneaded his broad shoulders.

Logan smiled at the blonde, Kendall on the other hand was enjoying his massage.

Logan worked on his lower back, Kendall seated in between Logan's legs, his head laying on Logan's shoulder, as the boy worked on him.

Kendall would let little moans escape his lips, Logan was just that good with his hands ;)…

After Logan was done, Kendall wrapped one bare arm around Logan's neck, bringing him down in an upside down kiss.

" Mmm thanks for the massage baby" said Kendall, against his lips.

" You're welcome" said Logan, blushing at all the PDA they were committing, luckily there weren't many people around to notice, they received a few stares, mostly from the parents, and the life guards but Kendall could care less, he was here with Logan and that's all that mattered.

After a while, Kendall and Logan, began wrestling in the water, ducking each others heads in the water, seeing who could hold their breaths longer, kissing underwater.

They played Marco Polo, they raced back and fourth from end to end, under and over the water.

They made out in a secluded corner of the deepest end, where no one was swimming, they pulled apart because it was getting to heated, there were children here.

And because Mason's class was over, usually after his swim classes ended, Mason would recap everything by staying a while longer in the pool.

So here they were in the shallow end of the pool, Mason showing off a move he like to call, "the mermaid trick".

Kendall had his arm around Logan's waist, his chin placed on the crook of Logan's neck, the both boys chuckling at Mason's swimming techniques.

Kendall was not worried of things moving to fast, because in reality they weren't, they were flowing just fine.

Kendall was anticipating the right moment to ask Logan to be his boyfriend, he thought that today would be a perfect day, after all it's almost been, two weeks since they properly met, three if you include the market incident.

And Kendall was more than excited to have the brunette in his arms, cause really it has never felt more natural.

Logan was the guy he wanted to be with, it didn't matter if he had a son, or dated his best friend, because the past is the past and you don't go back, Kendall has never been more sure that Logan would be the man he would spend the rest of his life with, Logan is something special, and he's not letting that go of him.

It might sound to early but Kendall didn't care.

He was brought out of thought when he felt water splash on his face.

He laughed at Mason, who was splashing a protesting Logan.

After a while of, Kendall playing shark and chasing Logan around with Mason, they got out and were currently drying off.

" So did you have fun Logie?" asked Kendall, pulling his tank on.

Logan nodded fixing Mason's t-shirt...

After they were all dried, they walked out of the pool area, and into the hallway.

Mason ran to go get skittles out of the machine.

The both boys laughing as Mason began counting them while sticking them inside his mouth.

Logan turned around to face the blonde, Kendall blushed at his sweet smile.

Kendall leaned in and placed a kiss on the brunettes lips, they pulled away panting, blushing,

When Mason and Carlos let out a simultaneous " Eww!", Logan glared at Carlos who was picking Mason into his arms.

Logan blushed even more when Mason said, " Get a room!" Logan looked over to where Carlos was whispering things into Mason's ear, and giggling, while glancing at Logan.

Kendall ignored all of them only focusing on the brunette.

He took a deep breath, " Logan will you-" he was cut off by Mason running towards them, and yelling " DADDY STOP KISSING YOU'RE BOYFREN!"

Logan blushed, he told Mason to go back to Carlos.

Logan looked up at Kendall, his face was extremely red, his eyes focused on the ground.

" Kendall are you okay?" he asked, breaking Kendall out of his trance.

Kendall scratched the back of his neck, " Uh Mason said boyfriend…he trailed off.

" Kendall I'm so sorry I didn-..Kendall cut him off with a kiss.

Logan pulled away breathless, " Wh-what was that?' he asked dazed.

" Logie will you be... my boyfriend?" he asked, his green eyes, staring into soft brown ones.

Logan was speechless, he didn't know what to say, his heart was beating a mile a second, the world stopped spinning.

" My boyfriend, I-I me-mean I-I have a s-s-son and-" Kendall cut him off again with another kiss.

" I don't care…I want you" he said, caressing Logan's pink cheek.

Logan nodded rapidly, " yes, YES!" he yelled throwing his arms around Kendall's neck, and kissing him deeply.

All Kendall could do was smile, and spin Logan around in a circle, after they stopped, he place Logan to the ground, looking into his eyes giving him one sweet kiss.

They made their way out of the recreation center holding hands, Mason was still with Carlos and James.

Their cars weren't parked to far from each other, so they each walked them to their car doors.

After Mason said goodbye to Carlos and James, he ran and jumped into Logan's car, leaving the door open as he jumped into his booster seat.

Kendall had his arms around Logan's back, Logan toying with the hem of the white tank top, Kendall was wearing.

Kendall was whispering things into Logan's ear, Making Logan giggle.

James was watching from where he and Carlos were standing.

James watched the sweet gentle touches Kendall would give Logan, the loving looks, and little Pecs.

Jealousy coursing through his veins, he knew he shouldn't be, but he never really got completely over Logan.

But Logan didn't see him in that light anymore, not the way he's looking at Kendall, with nothing but love and adoration.

He remembers holding the smaller brunette in his arms, looking at him the same way Kendall is, whispering things too Logan, making him blush, and giggle, and kissing him.

James needed to at least kiss him one last time, hold him one last time, remind him of what they had.

He needed Logan back, he just can't get over the amazing, loving, caring, sweet boy...

He was brought out of his thought when Carlos placed a kiss to his lips, he half heartedly kissed back, his mind never leaving Logan.

After one last kiss, they all parted, and headed home, Logan's mind on Kendall, Kendall's mind on Logan, Carlos thinking about James, Mason counting sheep in his head, and James thinking about Logan, as the jealousy towards Kendall increased…


	9. Chapter 8 Jealous ex, movie date, plan

James sighed, looking down at the golden heart locket, in his hand. the one he had given to Logan, and the same one that Logan threw at him, when he found James with someone else.

He ran his thumb over the embedded diamonded J&L, he leaned back on his couch remembering the day he presented it to Logan.

_**Cliché flashback...**_

_**It was a beautiful summer day in Minnesota, the birds were singing, the wind was blowing causing their hair to flow gently with the wind, the skies were blue, the sun shining brightly.**_

_**Logan and James were sitting at the top of a beautiful green hill, surrounded by a beautiful meadow of flowers.**_

_**James's back was leaning against a tall tree, which was providing them with a cool shade, Logan was seated in between his legs.**_

_**Logan's head was laying on James's shoulder, James running his long fingers in between soft chocolate locks.**_

_**Logan was looking off into the distance, enjoying the soothing scenery.**_

_**James looked down at the boy between his legs.**_

_**He smiled as Logan's lips would curve into his famous lopsided smile, James loved everything about this boy, his caring ways, his generosity, how he was adorably shy, James was lucky too have Logan, James was in love with him.**_

_**They had been dating for a year now, they were both sixteen madly in love, James had it good, he had looks, he had friends, but most importantly he had Logan.**_

_**James always promised himself he would never do anything too bring hurt too Logan, well I guess that went out the window.**_

_**James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him up so he was on his lap.**_

_**James put his chin at the crook of Logan's neck, inhaling Logan's sweet scent.**_

_**Logan turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, smiling at James's cuddliness.**_

_**James pulled his head up, brushing his lips against Logan's, then closing the small gap, in a tender loving kiss.**_

_**They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, James sighing contently, then chuckling at Logan's blush.**_

_**James kissed Logan again, this time a little more passionate, James took this as the perfect opportunity to take the necklace he had gotten for Logan out.**_

_**They pulled away again, both panting, their faces flushed, James smiled against Logan's lips, both of their eyes closed.**_

_**He held the locket out, in front of Logan, Logan opened his eyes, and stared into James's hazel ones, filled with nothing but love.**_

_**James moved Logan's face, with his nose, pushing against his pink cheek, Logan looked and saw James's hand holding the dangling locket.**_

_**He was surprised, he turned his head to look at James, who still had his nose nuzzled into Logan's cheek, his eyes closed tightly.**_

_**" J-James?" he asked, slowly.**_

_**James opened his eyes, smiling at Logan's innocent expression, he brought the necklace to Logan's hands, cupping them with his.**_

_**Logan looked down at the locket, the embedded diamonds shining in the sun, the golden heart was round and chubby, with a little golden key hanging to the side.**_

_**Logan grabbed the little key, sticking it into the tiny key hole, he twisted it, the little heart opened through the center, revealing a small picture of James and Logan, looking off into the sunset, James's arms around Logan's back, Logan's head leaning against James's.**_

_**Logan remembered the day Camille had taken that picture, she took it from the back, so they weren't looking when she snapped it.**_

_**The light of the sunset outlining them, they looked so in love, and peaceful.**_

_**On the other side of the heart had something written on it, Logan brought it closer to his face, it read,**_

_**LOGIE & JAMIE 4EVER…**_

_**Logan looked back at James who was staring at him with complete love, James smiled at him, he grabbed the locket, and brought it around Logan's neck, latching it securely.**_

_**Logan closed it, running his finger along it, he turned to James, placing his lips to his, they both kissed passionately, pouring every emotion into the kiss.**_

_**They pulled apart resting their foreheads together, the sun outlining them.**_

_**" I love you Logie" said James, looking into Logan's eyes.**_

_**" I love you too Jamie" he said smiling.**_

_**" Forever?" asked James, cutely.**_

_**" Forever" assured Logan, kissing him once more…**_

_**End of cliché flashback…**_

James sighs, he need's Logan, but he can't do that too Kendall, he's never looked so happy, and what about Carlos?.

Carlos is sweet and James really likes him, but Logan, when he saw Logan again, all these emotions came back, he felt a wave of nostalgia when he saw him.

If only James hadn't ruined what they had, maybe he would be married too Logan, living together, maybe Mason would have been James's son, or maybe they wouldn't even have a son...

" Daddy wer you going?" asked Mason, wandering around in Logan's closet, while Logan was looking through his shirts.

" I have a date tonight" said Logan, picking out a black cardigan and a white v-neck.

" A date?" asked Mason, slipping into a pair of Logan's shoes.

" Yes, a date, is like a play date" he said, slipping his hoodie off.

" So you and Kandoll, are gonna PLAY OOO WHAT GAME!" asked Mason, tumbling back as he tried to walk in the over sized shoes.

Logan chuckled, putting on his thin cardigan, " Something like that".

_**A while later…**_

Logan and Mason were downstairs, Logan waiting for Kendall, to arrive, he hoped Dak got here first, he did not want Kendall and Dak too meet just yet.

Logan looked at his watch, 6:28, Dak should be here soon.

Logan sprinted up when the door bell rang, he walked quickly to the door, praying that it'd be Dak.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, only too see Kendall standing there, great just great, though Logan too himself.

He smiled, and moved aside for Kendall to enter.

Kendall smiled, at him, and followed Logan inside the house.

Mason came running in when he herd someone talking.

He smiled at seeing Kendall, next to Logan.

" Hi Kandoll!" yelled Mason, waving his little hands at the blonde.

Kendall smiled and waved back…

Logan smiled from the kitchen counter, as Kendall and Mason were playing with Mason's hot wheels, Kendall making car noises, and racing against Mason.

He saw the time again, 6:49, Dak should already be close.

The blonde and the little brunette came back into the kitchen, Kendall telling Mason about hockey.

Mason looked so interested, the ways his little green eyes, would light up, as Kendall would explain how fast he was on the ice.

Kendall smirked at Logan, who was watching them, he went over to him, giving him a little peck on the lips, making Mason giggle.

" Why are you giggling?" asked Logan, to Mason.

" Because Kandoll, sound like, Ken doll, from TOY STORY!" he exclaimed, making Logan laugh, and Kendall to blush.

" Ya it does, doesn't it Ken doll?" said Logan teasingly.

" Yup, Ken doll, where is your Barbie?" asked Mason, cutely.

Kendall smirked, it was his turn to tease, " She is right here" he said, grabbing Logan, dipping him, and placing a kiss on his lips, that left Logan breathless.

After they pulled away, Mason and Kendall were both laughing, Logan blushing beyond belief.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

" O-oh look there is someone at the d-door" he said, stuttering and fixing his hair.

He walked over to Mason, grabbing his hand, " Bye Kandoll!" yelled Mason.

" Later little man" he said.

After Logan, said goodbye to Mason, he walked into the kitchen, where Kendall was waiting for him.

" You ready too go?" he asked, Logan nodded and grabbed his coat.

" Yup," he said at the door.

They were walking out, Kendall smacked his ass, causing Logan to yelp, " After you Barbie" said Kendall, laughing all the way to the car.

_**At movie theater…**_

Kendall and Logan were currently watching the latest, updated version of A Nightmare on Elm street.

Logan leaned over towards Kendall's ear.

" This movie bites" whispered Logan.

Kendall chuckled.

" Well what do you expect from a remake" whispered Kendall into Logan's ear.

" We should have just stayed home and watched the old one" said Logan, chuckling.

Kendall turned towards him and smirked.

" I think you're just scared of ol' Freddy there" said Kendall, chuckling.

Logan scoffed, " Am so not" .

Kendall threw his arm around the brunettes shoulder, he leaned in to whisper.

" Don't worry I wont let you fall asleep" he whispered hotly, making shivers run down Logan's spine.

Logan turned his head to meet Kendall's.

They both leaned in, closing the gap.

Their smooth lips worked together slowly, they fit together like puzzle pieces.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Kendall pulled apart for air, he lifted the arm rest that was dividing him from his boyfriend.

He got closer to Logan, claiming his lips again.

Logan buried his hands in the dirty blonde locks.

Kendall licked along Logan's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Logan easily complied.

Kendall's wet tongue entered Logan's warm mouth slowly, he explored Logan's mouth, mapping out all of his sensitive spots.

He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist pulling him closer.

Logan moan's were swallowed by Kendall.

Kendall's hands slipped into Logan's shirt, he began stroking the soft skin of Logan's smooth back.

The kiss became more heated, teeth clicked together, tongues fought.

They pulled apart gasping, a string of saliva connecting their wet lips momentarily.

Kendall moved his head towards Logan's neck. And began lapping at it with his tongue.

Logan bit his lip hard, to prevent him from moaning.

Kendall pulled his hand out from Logan's shirt, and brought it down to Logan's jean covered thigh.

He ran it down towards the back of his knee, once at the knee he cupped the back of it, slowly bringing it up to his waist.

He pulled his lips away from the neck, kissing the bruise softly.

He began kissing up Logan's chin, making Logan throw his head back slightly.

Kendall's mouth stopped at Logan's chin, he placed a wet kiss on it, then he kissed his way up to Logan's swollen lips.

Once again they began rolling their tongues together, quietly moaning into each others mouths.

They slowly began thrusting into each other, their growing erections, rubbing together.

They pulled apart when the theaters light's began turning on.

They were both panting, their chests heaving.

After they regained their breaths, they fixed themselves, before following the people out the theatre.

They laced their fingers together, both boys blushing, as they headed to Kendall's car.

_**Logan's bed a while later...**_

" Mmm…K-Kendall, s-stop…ngh" moaned Logan, as Kendall was grinding into him erratically.

Kendall looked up at Logan, breathless, " What's wrong" he asked.

" K-Kendall, we can't have sex….he said, Kendall gave him a look.

" Are we ever?" he asked, looking into Logan's blown eyes.

Logan blushed, " Yes, when the time is right, sex too early in a new relationship, can screw things up" he said.

Kendall nodded his head, getting off of the smaller, and plopping down next to him.

" Kendall it's not like were no going too…just give me some time" said Logan, sliding up into Kendall's chest.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him closer, he turned giving him a soft smile.

" No it's fine…I really like you Logan, and I'll wait as long as I have too….the blonde trailed off, while rubbing Logan's back, smoothly.

Logan lifted his head, pecking Kendall, " Thank you" he said, snuggling back into his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence.

That silence was broken by Logan.

" Uh, Kendall" he asked quietly.

Kendall was looking up at the ceiling, " Ya" he answered softly.

" You don't find this strange" asked Logan.

Kendall shifted a little so he was facing the brunette.

" Find what strange?" he asked.

Logan looked into his chest, " I mean this relationship….us" he asked Looking into Kendall's concerned eyes.

" What do ya mean?" asked Kendall.

" I mean, me having a you know…kid?" he asked shyly.

Kendall pulled him closer, so that his shin was resting on top of Logan's head.

" Logie, it doesn't matter, that you have a kid or that you dated James…I like you…he said nuzzling his nose into Logan's hair.

" Are you sure?" asked Logan, not fully convinced.

" yes, I like you, because, of what you do…because even when life has knocked you down, you still stay strong…I mean look at you, you have a son, you're going to school, you're doing great, most young parents give up, but you haven't" he said sweetly.

Logan nodded his head into the blonde's chest.

Kendall leaned back to place a reassuring kiss to Logan….then they fell asleep content in each others arms.

_**A few days later at the gym…**_

The hockey team were currently working out.

Kendall and James, were next to each other lifting weights in front of a huge mirror.

" So Kendall..ngh..how are things with you..ngh and Logan?" asked James, his body sweating.

" Ngh..good…why?" asked, Kendall, giving James a weird look.

James shrugged, " Just…I like ngh…Carlos…ngh…might ask him too be my…ngh..boyfriend" said James.

They grabbed their next set of weights.

Their arms went up and down.

" That's…cool…he seems like a nice…kid" panted Kendall, as sweat fell from his forehead.

James nodded.

After their work out and shower, the two boys walked towards James's car.

" So I gotta go out of town, for a few days" said Kendall, looking in the distance.

" Where?" asked James, taking a sip of his water.

" Coach said, they were having a convention thing, and that he wanted me too meet some people" he said shrugging, and grabbing the water bottle out of James's hand.

" Oh, well that sounds lame…how many days?" he asked, taking the bottle back, and taking another drink.

" three days" he said.

" What about Logan?" asked James.

Kendall looked up, raising an eyebrow, " He already knows, besides he has shit to do….he trailed off, taking another sip from James's bottle.

James nodded, after they got into James's car, and drove off…

James formed a plan in his head, Kendall would be gone for a few days, the perfect time too see if Logan has really completely given up on James.


	10. Chapter 9 bye, daddy dont like, James?

**sorry it took me a few days i guess? to update, point is here's the next chapter whoo hoo!, I also started a new fic called "Big Time Mean Boys", so if you haven't checked it out go for it! review, review, review!, I'll update tomorrow (:**  


* * *

"Flight to the state of Seattle now boarding", announced a woman through the airport intercom.

Kendall sighed but got up, he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the door, where a woman was checking the flight tickets.

He turned around to look at Logan, " Well I better go" he said sadly.

Logan nodded giving him a sad smile, " Well I'll see you when you get back?" he asked.

Kendall smiled and pulled him into his arms, " Yup, I'm gonna miss you" he said, kissing Logan's hair.

Logan pulled back to look at the blonde, " Me too" he said.

Kendall smiled, he then leaned down giving Logan a goodbye kiss. They pulled away resting their heads together.

" Kendall" called out his coach, as he was waiting for the blonde.

Kendall looked over nodding his head, he looked down at Logan once more, " I'll call you" he said, placing a kiss to the brunettes forehead.

Logan nodded, he leaned up pecking him once more, before they let each other go of their embrace.

Kendall walked towards the door, taking a moment to look back at the sad boy he was leaving, he waved and gave him a sad smile, after he boarded the plane, the woman closed the door and walked away.

Logan sighed sadly, turning around and walking away…a few hours into to flight...

Kendall sat at his window seat, staring outside at the fluffy clouds, as the airplane flies smoothly through the blue sky.

He looked over at his coach giving him a smile, then he snuggled into his pillow falling into a dream of Logan…

Logan drove up to his parents house, which was a good 20 minutes from where he lived.

He drove into the massive driveway, parking his car at the entrance.

He stepped out of his car into the chilly air.

He walked to the front door, clicking on the buzzer.

He waited a few seconds, rubbing his hands together.

Finally door opened.

" Hello Mr. Mitchell" said the housekeeper.

" Hi Mary, are my parents home?" he asked, stepping into the house.

" Yes they are in the dinning room" she gestured through the massive foyer.

He thanked her and made his way to the dining room.

When he got there it was empty, then he heard some chatting coming from the kitchen.

He opened the door that lead into the huge kitchen, he stepped onto the white ceramic tiled kitchen.

He leant against the marbled counter, watching his parent's cook.

After a few moments of watching them, he made his way over to the stove, " So what's for dinner?" he asked, eying the big juicy looking steaks.

His parents which were at the sink, turned around surprised to see their son.

" Logan" his father spoke up, as he walked towards Logan, pulling him into his arms, and ruffling his hair after.

Logan's father, Philip, was around 48 years old, he was tall and had muscle, he was attractive, his brown hair styled similar to Logan's but he had gray side burns, and some white hairs in the mix.

His mother was next to squeeze the life she gave to him out, in a momma bear hug.

His mother, Anna, was around the age of 44, she was a fit, petite woman, with long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, Logan had his mothers features, but he had his fathers body.

After they exchanged their hellos, they sat in the kitchen eating their steaks and chatting amongst themselves...

" So how's school going?" asked his father, as he picked at his teeth with a tooth pick.

" It's going…I guess" he said shrugging.

" You guess?" asked his father.

Logan looked up at his father, his dad was a nice man, but he was an even greater father, he always wanted what was best for his son, just like Logan for Mason.

" Ya just been busy" he said, rinsing off his plate, and placing it in the dish washer.

He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets, flipping the water switch from the sink, to the purified, he sipped his water leaning his back against the sink.

" Busy with what?" asked his mother, crossing her arms over the island, in the kitchen.

" Just being a dad, school….he trailed off, looking at his parent's questioning looks.

" You're hiding something" said his mother, knowing when Logan would hide something, his eyes would go all over the place and he would blush.

Logan cleared his throat, " I'm not" he said looking towards the ground.

" Yes you are, were your parents we know when something's up" said his father, crossing his large arms over his broad chest.

Logan was about to begin to speak but his mother jumped in.

" You're dating someone aren't you?" she said raising her eyebrow similar to the way Logan does.

Logan didn't say anything he just looked to the ground.

"Who is it!" his mother squealed.

Logan looked up at her in shock, that's not the response he was waiting for.

" Ooo is it a nice girl?, or a handsome boy?" she asked, putting her hands together.

Logan smiled at her, " It's just someone" he said shyly.

Logan's father had not said anything through out the whole thing.

His mother was chatting animatedly, when he said, " Anna please you're acting child like" he said in a stern voice.

This caused Logan and his mother to look at the man.

" Why?, aren't you happy for him?" she asked.

His dad sighed, " You do not need to be seeing anyone right now" he said, bracing his hands on the marbled counter.

" Why not?" asked Logan.

" Well for one, you have responsibilities" he said, in a very Mufasa type tone.

" I know" said Logan.

" So we have a mutual agreement?" he asks, looking very intimidating.

" Huh?" asked Logan not finding his fathers tone amusing.

" You are not to see this person, your focus needs to be on Mason and school" he said.

" Dad you cant tell me what to do-he was cut off.

" I can and I did" he said, crossing his arms.

" Dad you can't keep babying me, ok, I'm 23 years old" he said, his voice rising slightly.

" Don't speak to me like that Logan, I'm your father I know what's best" he stated, his voice going up a bit as well.

" Well, I don't live here so guess what?" he yells.

" What!" his father yells back.

" I see who I want, when I want, simple as that, you don't decide how I live my life anymore" he said, crossing his arms.

" Ok boys I think we can collect ourselves and talk about this like people" said his mother, Trying to clear the tension between the men.

his dad sighed, " Son, you know I'm only looking out for you" he said, a little calmer.

" I know dad and I appreciate it, but you can't keep telling me what to do" said Logan.

" All I'm saying is you need to be thinking about school-Logan cut him off.

" School, School!, your always shoving school down my throat" his voice raising a few bars.

" Logan sweetie-he mom began but was rudely interrupted.

" Don't raise your voice at me Logan" he warned.

" What are you gonna do dad?, send me to my room?, take away my allowance?, please dad don't make a fool of yourself" he said.

" Don't talk back to me!" roared his father, making his wife and Logan to get quiet.

They stayed like that for a while, in awkward silence, the two Mitchell men glaring at each other, his mother not knowing at who to look at...

" I'm gonna ask you this once more Logan, you are to focus on Mason and your school work, and only that, are we clear?" he said.

" Again, again with the school shit, (Logan! Yells his mother) I know what I need to focus on, but that doesn't mean that I can't have friends or date anymore?, that's bull shit!".

" Keep talking to me like that Logan, and I swear as god is my witness I will go over there and remind you who your father is" he said very intimidating.

" Do it" says Logan, having enough of his father's crap, his dad tensed up.

"Logan" his mother warned, looking at her husband knowing how he can get.

" No mom I'm sick of being controlled all my life, I've been doing fine, I'm raising my son on my own, and I'm gonna keep dating this person, and I don't care what you or dad say or do anymore" he said, shocking his parents.

" Do what you want Logan, but let me tell you this you're cut off" said his father.

" You think I care about fucking money?" said Logan in a very chill tone.

" I don't need your stupid money" he spat, grabbing his coat, and walking towards the door that lead into the dinning room, he turned back, slipping on his coat.

" It's nice knowing that I have my parent's support" he said before harshly pushing the door and walking out.

" Logan!" yelled his mother.

" Let him go Anna" growled his father….

Logan's front door slammed hard, he stormed in his blood boiling.

Ugh he hated his dad right now.

He ran upstairs shutting his room's door hard, and plopping down on the bed.

He grabbed the pillow and screamed into it, he stopped when he felt his pocket vibrate.

He threw his pillow aside, he pulled out his phone sighing he had forgotten about Kendall.

He tapped the screen, " He-hello" he said.

" Hey it's me" said Kendall.

" Hey what's up, sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was at my parents house" he said sighing.

" Oh well that's ok I guess…I miss you" he said softly.

He smiled forgetting all his worries for a second, at least someone wanted him right now.

" I miss you too…he said.

" ….You sound a little blue, what's eating ya Logan Grape?" said Kendall laughing.

Logan chuckled, speaking to Kendall was always nice.

" Ugh nothing just had a little misunderstanding with my dad" said Logan.

" Oh…is it bad?" asked the blonde.

Logan sighed, " Kinda, but I don't want to talk about it, so tell me how was your flight?" he asked, slipping his shoes off.

" Eh you know airplanes, and hey what is up with airline food eh, eh" he said Joking.

Logan laughed, " Boo! That was lame" he teased.

They both laughed, " Is it nice?" asked the brunette.

" Is what nice?" he asked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

" Seattle…he trailed on.

" Oh yea it's aight" said the blonde.

" Aight?, what's that mean?" asked the clueless boy.

" Uh alright…said Kendall.

" Oh well why didn't you say the full word?" he asked.

" Because it's slang…he said laughing.

" Oh ha, ha, ha, sorry I'm sorta lacking in that department" he said chuckling.

They talked for awhile, going back and fourth, and of course they flirted….

" Alright well I better go" said Kendall yawning through the phone.

Logan chuckled, " All right, well I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked.

" Sure" said Kendall,

" In your so called slang aight, Kendall goodnight" he said laughing.

Kendall laughed, " Good night Logie…dream about me?" he asked.

" We'll see" teased the brunette.

" You better" warned the blonde.

Logan laughed, " Ok hang up" he said.

" No you hang up" said Kendall.

Logan chuckled, " No you" .

" No you" said Kendall.

" No yo-oh god were acting like teenagers, goodnight Ken doll!" he yelled before hanging up.

" NO WAIT LO!-" to late Logan hung up on him.

Logan got up, to the restroom, after he was done, he jumped when he heard loud thunder, and I aint talking about what he just did in the bathroom, eh (elbow nudge) eh!.

He walked to the window, sighing when it started pouring.

He walked downstairs, to watch a little TV to get his mind off of things….

He was just settling down with his blanket, Ben and Jerry's ice cream, he was all cozy when the door bell rang.

He groaned, throwing his arms up, who the hell would be bugging at 11:30 in the night?.

He got up anyways, groaning all the way to the door.

He grabbed the knob twisting it and opening the door...

What he saw surprised him, there out side was a soaking wet James, his hair wet and sticking to his face, his clothes were wet, Logan got a better look at his eyes, they were red and stinging you could tell he had been crying.

" J-James?' he asked, still shocked at who the late night intruder was.

James gave him a sad smile, sniffling his nose, before stepping closer to Logan, " Can I come in?" he asked…


	11. Chapter10 things got so compliqué

**ok so this chapter is short, i was just lazy, so i decided to write something short, i'll try tomorrow, read! (: and the random bits of Lady GaGa's nothing else i can say, ya i just though they fit the situation that's all...**

* * *

" J-James?" he asked, still shocked at who the late night intruder was.

James gave him a sad smile, sniffling his nose, before stepping closer to Logan, " Can I come in?", he asked.

Logan was still surprised but he stepped aside any way. "James what are you doing here?" he asks. James doesn't say anything for a few seconds, he looks up at Logan, " Can we talk?" he asks…..

They sit at the diner table, in a very awkward silence, the pouring rain falling on the windows. James circles his finger around the cup of coffee Logan gave him. Logan clears his throat, " So do you mind telling why you're here?" he asks, breaking the awkward silence.

James looks up at him, he opens his mouth but no words come out, he try's a few times but still nothing. "James did something happen?" asks Logan once again. James looks at him with hurt sad eyes, he nods his head slowly. " Than?…James seriously what's the matter?" pleads Logan.

James doesn't answer, instead he reaches for his coat pocket. Logan notices this and watches curiously. James slips his hand out of his pocket, and slowly brings his hand up to the table, he hold's something in his closed fist, but Logan can't make out what it is.

James slowly slides his hand across the table, his closed fist facing down, his arm reaches across towards smaller boy, he slowly turns his balled up fist, opening his fingers slowly. Logan stares down at the golden locket in James's hand.

He looks up at James, than back down at the necklace. He slowly takes the necklace out of his hand, and brings it closer to his face, he observes it, running his thumb over the diamond letters. He puts the key between his thumb and index finger, with a shaky hand he takes the key placing it in the key hole, he twists the key, the little golden heart opens, as soon as he sees that picture, so many memories come flashing back. He breaths in heavily shutting his eyes hard.

He opens his eyes slowly, looking up at James who is watching him with a pained look. " You kept it?" he breaths out. James nods his head, " It was to hard to let it go" he says. They fall into silence, Logan looking down at the necklace.

Logan closes the little heart, running his fingers once more over the letters, he clenches the necklace in his fist, and snakes it towards James, he drops it near the coffee cup. " Why are you here James?" he asks again. James gulps, " The truth? He asks, Logan nods his head. " I miss you Logie" he breaths out.

**"Boy, we've had a real good time and I wish you the best on your way, eh, eh"**

Logan is taken back by James's confession, it takes a few seconds till it fully sets in. " J-James…please don't" his words break, as tears threaten to fall. James doesn't even care anymore, he let's all the tears he's been holding back fall, he props his elbows on the table, and covers his eyes with his shaking hands. "I'm so sorry Logie, I-I'm so sorry" he sobs.

**" I didn't mean to hurt you, I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh, eh"**

Logan lets a few tears fall, as he watches James. " James please don't make this harder than it already is" pleads Logan. James looks up at him, his tears falling from his eyes onto the table, " I l-love y-you" he sobs, his body trembling. Logan can't say anything, he feels like someone knocked the wind out of him, he feels paralyzed, after seven years of knowing absolutely nothing from James he still has feelings for Logan.

" James I'm with Kendall" he says slowly. James shakes his head as more tears fall.

**" Not that I don't care about you, just that things got so compliqué, eh, eh"**

**" I met somebody cute and funny, got each other and that's funny, eh, eh"**

" Logie d-id you f-forget what we had?" he asks in a shaky voice. Logan starts, " Of course not James…but you have too understand that I just don't feel that way anymore" he says. The only sounds heard are the falling rain and James's sobs.

After a few minutes James's sobs quiet down, he's now breathing heavily. "James, you have to move on…you can't keep beating yourself up over this teenage relationship we had…it's been 7 years James, I think that by now you should be over this, it's not healthy you're only hurting yourself." says Logan.

James looks up at Logan, with hurt stinging eyes, " I've tried believe me I have, but when I saw you again it was like a slap to the face….it all hit me so fast, seeing you again after not knowing anything about you for seven years, the last time I saw you was at the lake when my senior class, and your senior class celebrated there after graduations." he said, making Logan break into thought.

**Flashback…**

**Logan's graduating class, had all decided to head over to the lake, in celebration of their success.**

**There were a bunch of teenagers partying on the lake, some had brought boats, jet skies you name it.**

**Logan was on his boyfriends Dak's boat, celebrating. Logan and Dak had met a little over a month after he and James had broken up. Logan was 17 when Dak stumbled into his world.**

**They had an easy attraction, and Dak fell hard for Logan, sure Logan was still hurt over James, but when he met Dak, James sort of faded into the background.**

**So here they were Logan and Dak celebrating with their classmates, having a blast, trying to hold on for just a little bit longer to their teenage years before they had to go into adult land.**

**" Logan babe, do you mind going to get the camera out of the car?" asked Dak.**

**Logan nodded and headed towards the parking lot. The lot was filled with a bunch of cars, most of them had " Class of 06" or something regarding the graduation.**

**Logan chuckled at the already drunken teens, that would stumble on the sand.**

**He got to Dak's truck, he locked inside but it wasn't there, so he got out shutting the door, than he made his way to the trunk.**

**James didn't know if he was seeing clearly, so he had to rub his eyes when he thought he saw someone familiar. James was observing the mysterious boy, he walked a bit closer, he began squinting his eyes just to make sure- oh god it's Logan.**

**He watches as Logan opens the trunk, bending down to reach into it. He stays like that for awhile digging through it.**

**What James sees next makes his blood boil, a tall good looking, shirtless guy comes up behind Logan smacking his butt. Logan jumps up startled, he looks up at the guy smiling. James feels his eyes well up in tears as Logan wraps his arms around the taller guy, leaning up to kiss him. That absolutely breaks his heart.**

**The last thing he remembers is Logan walking off hand and hand with Dak, before he runs home, to cry his heart out….**

**End of flashback…**

Logan is broken out of his flash back when he feels a hand on top of his. He looks up at James.

" James I think you should go" he says, trying not to sound too rude.

James's eyes water again, " Logan p-please" he pleads.

Logan nods his head, slipping his hand from under James's.

" There's nothing else too say James".

**" Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say, eh, eh, I wish he never looked at me that way, eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say, eh, eh".**

James nods understanding that there is no way Logan will take him back, he just has to face the music, and move on, maybe this is sign, maybe this is the push he needs to try something with Carlos, but there is just one thing he needs to do, just this one last time.

Logan walks him to the door.

" James I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us, but I did really love you…and it's just you broke my heart, and well I just can't, I'm with Kendall now" says Logan.

James doesn't say anything for a few seconds, " I love you Logan, and I know that it'll be hard to, but you were my first love, and I really still care about you, but I can see that it's not going to happen" he says, sadly looking to the ground.

" I'm sorry James" says Logan.

" Hey, don't be, I screwed up, I'm the one that lost something big, and I just hope that Kendall doesn't, because you're one in a million." says James, chuckling and wiping his tears off with his sleeve.

" Kendall is good, and if it would have worked out between us then we probably wouldn't have to worry about explaining things" says Logan chuckling.

" Ya there's just one thing….can I…he trails off blushing.

…Can you what?" asks Logan.

James nods his head, " Never mind it's stupid besides you'd never-Logan cuts him off.

" I'd never kiss you one last time?" he asks.

James looks at him, nodding his head.

" To see if there are any sparks left?" he asks.

James nods.

" Forgive me Kendall" he says looking up at the ceiling, then he proceeded to yank James's shirt smashing his lips on his.

James is really shocked by this, he never in a million years thought that Logan would ever kiss him again, but with their lips moving against each other brings back so many memories, Logan's lips still feel the same, warm, soft, plump….but there are no fireworks, no sparks, nothing is there.

They finally pull apart, panting, " W-wow" says James feeling his lips with his fingers.

" Ya…nothing?" asks Logan.

James gives him a sad smile, " Nothing…he says.

" I'm sorry?" says Logan, quietly.

" Don't be, but I just needed to do that one last time, just to see if there were any fireworks….but there was nothing" he says, slowly.

Logan doesn't' say anything.

" Well I should go, but thanks for at least hearing me out, Logan, and I'm really sorry for what I did too you, but it doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" he asks, hoping that they could at least have a friendship.

Logan gives him a sweet smile, " Well you're my boyfriends best friend, so I'm gonna see you weather I like it or not" he finishes chuckling.

James laughs as well, " Ya well, I just hope that you and Kendall work out…he really likes you" says James, smiling at Logan's blush.

" I really like him too, and I hope you and Carlos work out too, he's a really great guy, and he'd be lucky to have you" he says.

James smiles, " Ya Carlos is great….but can you at least keep this?" he asks taking the locket and placing it in Logan's hand, then closing it.

Logan opens his hand, staring at the necklace sitting in his palm, " James I don't kno-James cuts him off.

" Please Logan, it was yours anyway, and I just need to get it out of my life" he says almost pleading.

Logan nods his head, " Sure….well uh goodnight" he says, opening the door for James.

James smiles at him stepping out into the night, it's stopped raining by now, just drizzling a little.

James turns around one more time, " Can we keep this between us?…cause Kendall will kick my ass" he says not joking at all.

Logan nods his head quickly, " Ya, same for me, Carlos will drag me across the city" he says laughing.

James laughs as well, " Well it was good talking too you Logan…and thanks again for listening to me".

Logan smiles, " Well that's what friends are for" he says.

James gives him a small smile….ya…,friends" he says.

" Well goodnight Logan" he says.

" Goodnight James" he replies.

And with that James walks away to his car.

Logan closes his house door, leaning against it. He smiles to himself.

He looks down at the necklace, and suddenly all the nights events punch him in the face.

He sighs, running his hands through his hair, how is he going to explain this too Kendall?.

" What did I do?" he says too himself….


	12. Chapter 11 worry, Kendall's back

** OTAY! sorry I've left you hanging, busy, busy!. but what I can assure you is that the drama is about to come, and it's gonna hit hard. We will explore Logan's troubles, hint's: Custody battles, hospital visits, panic attacks, best friends beat eachother and so much more. I know alot of you are anxious for the Dak Kendall confrontation, and that is going to either be next chapter or the one after that. So just be patient, i'll try to update soon enjoy (: **  


* * *

Logan paced nervously around his room, contemplating on how to tell Kendall about the kiss, maybe he shouldn't tell, no but that would be wrong, I mean he already kissed another guy, and to also lie too him. He sighed trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Oh hi Kendall ya James came over and guess what we kissed". Logan face palmed himself. For being a genius he was pretty stupid.

It was a day before Kendall came back from his business trip, and Logan wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He was coming from Seattle on Sunday, so Mason would still be with Dak, so he at least had Sunday to make it up too the blonde. He was making him dinner, followed by a nice dessert, and maybe a little bedroom fun.

After all he knew the blonde would return sex deprived, in need from some sort of action, and Logan himself was pretty horny. I mean they not only flirted on the phone, but they did a little dirty talking, that had Logan wetting his panties like some horny school girl. And Kendall sure is good with his words, he knows just what to say to make you fall apart.

Logan was at the grocery store picking up a few things for the dinner he was making his boyfriend, "Boyfriend" that's one word that played over and over in the brunettes head, he loved saying he had a hot hunky hockey player, as a boyfriend. Logan sure did have luck with the guys, I mean there was James the super hot most desired man in Minnesota, and then there was Dak the hot football player, and finally Kendall his newest beau, oh Logan those girls sure are jealous of you.

He knew how to please his men, in every way ;), men loved to go by one cycle, that consists of the following: eat, sleep, and fuck. They love to eat before they fuck, after they fuck they love to sleep. And Logan was the same, hey he is a guy after all. Like for instance when he dated James, James loved to foreplay before they got down to business, and James loved to be talked dirty too, it was his kink. He also remembers when he and James just couldn't deny the sexual tension, and they absolutely had to find somewhere to do it. Like the time at the local swimming pool, James got so turned on by watching Logan swim, that the pretty boy had to take the smaller brunette behind the bathrooms to get his release, and Logan loved having sex in public, he was a thrill seeker. Or another one was Logan blowing him while he drove, that absolutely made the taller brunette bow down to Logan.

Or when he was with Dak, the football player absolutely loved to pound Logan after every game he won. Dak being a football player, meant that he loved it rough, and Logan was always eager to comply. He loved getting tackled by the hunk. Dak also loved to wrestle with the smaller boy, Dak loved getting Logan all sweaty, it got him riled up, and the next thing you know it lead them to going at it like bunnies. Also Dak absolutely loved seeing Logan wearing his jersey, that was his kink, and he thought that Logan looked absolutely adorable in it, but fucking breath taking when Logan was riding him while wearing his jersey. But one thing was for certain, was that James, Dak and Logan loved to sleep after they were finished being intimate.

Now he just had to figure out Kendall's kink, he already knew that the boy loved talking dirty, no denying that. And he also knew that the blonde loved kissing. Now he just had to figure out what absolutely got the hockey player going. Hopefully he will get a chance to find out, and hopefully Kendall wont dump him for what he's done. He really doesn't want to tell him, but he has to, they barely just started and Logan already committed two of the worst things you can do in a relationship.

He sighs looking through the noodles, he knows Kendall loves Italian food so that's what Logan will make, spaghetti with nice garlic bread slices, and some nice red wine. The way to a mans heart is by cooking for him, or so he's been told. He's never really cooked for anyone but himself, well and Mason, and he's even cooked a couple of times for Carlos. He only made James sandwiches a few times, but that's about it. And Dak always worked so he usually ate out.

After he's done getting the necessary things, he heads to go pay…**.next day**.

Logan is in his kitchen, adding the finishing touches to his dinner date with Kendall, the blonde landed a few minutes ago, and was taking a cab to Logan's.

Logan quickly ran upstairs for a quick shower. After he finished washing himself off, he dried his hair, and ran into his closet to pick out his outfit. He settled for a baby blue button up, along with a pair of dark fitted jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling when he had it just right. He jumped when he heard the door bell, fixing his sleeves he ran downstairs...

He wiped is shirt down, taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

He smiled at Kendall, who was all smiles, standing there with his duffle bag on his shoulder. Kendall finally stepped closer. Logan threw his arms around the blonde's neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Instead of pulling away, Kendall held on tighter to the brunette, kissing him with all his lip power. Kendall began walking forward, all while holding onto the boy. He kicked the door with his foot, and they stumbled into the living room.

They fell onto the couch mumbling " I missed you's" through their heavy kisses. Kendall fell on top of the brunette. Logan kissed him with everything he had. They stayed like that for awhile, making out on the couch. Kendall on top of Logan. Logan running his fingers through the blonde locks. While Kendall explored his mouth with his warm tongue. There was no denying the sparks they felt.

They finally pulled away, breathless. They placed their foreheads together, staring deep into each others eyes. Green eyes, filled with nothing but love, and brown filled with nothing but care.

" I missed you so much" said Kendall, as he leant down to kiss the boy under him softly.

Logan nodded his head, mumbling the same against the blondes lips.

After they composed their selves, Logan led Kendall into the dinning room, their hands never parting.

Kendall smiled at the nice table set up Logan had sprawled out. Two candles illuminating the dim lit room. Two plates with spaghetti that looked like it came from the finest chefs of the world. Two large meatballs placed on top of the perfect noodles, covered in zesty tomato sauce, it had Kendall's mouth watering. He smiled at the two glasses filled with red wine.

He smiled at Logan, who was blushing and looking at the table. He grabbed his chin slowly, tilting his head up, and placing a sweet kiss onto his lips. " This looks amazing" beamed Kendall. As he pulled out Logan's chair, and pushed it back in gently, when the brunette was seated. His actions left Logan blushing.

The diner was a success, they chatted, Kendall telling Logan about his trip. They exchanged flirtatious looks, and kisses that left the boys breathless and blushing. They even held hands for a while. They finally moved on to dessert. Which was chocolate lava cake, Kendall's favorite, all these little things that Logan was doing was making him fall even more harder than he already was.

After they finished, the boys sat side by side on the diner table, kissing softly. Kendall's fingers laced with Logan's, as their lips moved together in sync. " Mmm thank you for diner baby" murmured Kendall against his lips. " You're welcome" said Logan, gasping in between the chaste kisses.

They stayed like that for a while, reveling in each others soft lips. Eventually things began getting heated, quickly. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck again, deepening the kiss. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's slender hips, pulling him up with him.

They began stumbling towards the island, Logan's back leaning against it, as Kendall's tongue flicked against the smaller boys. Kendall brought his hand down cupping the back of Logan's knee, and lifting him up. Logan got what Kendall was doing and quickly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

The two boys made their way upstairs, their lips never separating. Logan moaned into the blondes mouth. As Kendall tried his best not to fall down the stairs. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes open, but it was impossible with the way Logan was grinding into him, and sucking his tongue.

They walked down the hall that led to Logan's bedroom, Kendall placed the boy down. Logan grabbed Kendall's collar, and roughly pulled him into his bedroom. When they got inside, Logan slammed Kendall against the door, making it close. Kendall was extremely turned on by this aggressive side of Logan. The blonde began unbuttoning Logan's shirt. Feeling the soft pale skin when it came to display.

He roughly shoved the shirt down his shoulders, and began nipping at his neck. Logan threw his head back, his erection straining against his jeans uncomfortably. Kendall sucked on his soft skin, marking his boyfriend over and over. Logan moaned needing to feel Kendall's body. He pushed Kendall back slightly, playing with the bottom of the blonde's shirt, Kendall got what Logan was doing, and allowed the brunette to pull the shirt over his head and arms, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hips, pulling him into him. He lifted Logan from the ground again, and walked towards the bed. Once at the bed Kendall began kissing down the pale boys' chest, stopping at one of the nipples and circling his tongue around it, before taking the small bud, between his teeth gently.

Logan moaned, as he tried to gain some friction. "K-Kendall" he gasped.

Kendall smirked around the nipple, before kissing his way down Logan's abs, dipping his tongue in the naval. He licked down the faint trail of hair, desperately wanting to know where it ended.

He slowly unbuttoned the brunettes jeans, than he teasingly bit the zipper slowly bringing it all the way down. All Logan could do was gasp, as Kendall finally pulled his jeans down to his legs, and tossing them to the ground. Kendall looked up at Logan, who had his face flushed, he had his lip caught between his teeth, his hair was sticking up in every direction. Kendall had to restrain himself from fucking the boy senseless, he had to respect Logan's decision on early sex, but that didn't mean they weren't allowed to have other sorts of sexual fun.

Kendall nuzzled his nose into Logan's crotch, mouthing at it through the thin fabric of the boxers. Logan was moaning, bucking his hips up into Kendall's face. After Kendall teased all little more, he finally decided to pull the boxers down. Logan shivered when he felt the cool air hit his erect member. He needed Kendall and he needed him now. "K-Kendall" he whined. The blonde grinned, he licked his lips at the sight of the naked brunette sprawled out underneath him. His dick was dripping with pre cum, the urge to taste the smaller boy intensified, and finally Kendall gave in.

He brought his face closer to the throbbing length, he grabbed hold of it with his hand, and began stroking slowly. Logan whimpered, bucking up into Kendall's warm hand. Kendall placed a little kiss on the head, before taking it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the slit, moaning at the taste, Logan tasted just as good as he looked.

Logan panted, the feeling of Kendall's mouth around him, made him harder, if possible. Kendall finally took the whole length into his mouth, and began to slowly bob his head, while stroking the other half that he hadn't tasted yet. Kendall would breath in through his nose, as his mouth was occupied. Logan was in pure euphoria, as he slowly began to thrust into the warm mouth.

The last time Logan had gotten head, was a while, and he had forgotten just how good it felt. He bit his lip hard, throwing his head back, and snaking his fingers through Kendall's hair. Holding his head down as it bobbed up and down between his legs. Kendall began sucking harder, he couldn't get enough of his delicious nerd. " I'm c-close" he whispered huskily. Kendall began to deep throat him. Moaning around the wet slick erection.

Logan gave one last thrust, before screaming out the blonde's name, and cuming hard into the warm mouth. Kendall greedily swallowed the warm, white liquid. He pulled his mouth off the length, but he lapped at the tip, like a thirsty kitten. After he was done sucking the boy dry, he pulled up to look at a panting, sweaty Logan. He was a complete mess. His eyes blown, his lips red and swollen. His chest heaving hard, as he tried to catch his breath.

After Logan came down from his high, he looked over at his boyfriend, who had a needy looking expression. He was tired but he had to give Kendall something….

"LOGAN!" yelled the blonde, as he exploded into Logan's mouth. Logan moaned around the large appendage. Swallowing the loads of cum. He pulled off licking his lips, and crawling in next to Kendall. Kendall pulled the boy up to his chest. As he calmed his breathing. Logan gave the best head thought Kendall too himself. He ran his hands through the soft hair watching as the brunette slept on his bare chest. He placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, before joining Logan in a great night sleep. Logan was content on Kendall's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He could stay in bed with him forever. But deep down the guilt of what he did, began to slowly bubble up. He knew he had to tell, but he just didn't know how….Logan do you have to be such a mananizer?


	13. Chapter 12 the truth comes out

**OMG! i'm so sorry for the late update. life's been hectic. and i have been starting new fics. but don't worry i'm sticking to this one from now on. i promise. and i will prove myself with an update tomorrow! yay happy fanfic nerds dance! enjoy...(: **

**

* * *

A few days later….**

Mason was out of the house so Logan decided it was now or never.

" So what's this about Logan?" asked Kendall, sitting on Logan's couch, as he watched the nervous brunette pace around the room.

Logan opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was air. His palms were sweating, as he rubbed them together. His eyes going crazy. He had been trying to avoid this, but being Logan means you tell the truth no matter what.

" Logan what's wrong?, you can tell me" said Kendall gently, noticing how Logan was fidgeting. To say the truth Kendall himself began to get nervous. Was Logan breaking up with him already?. Kendall didn't really want to believe that. He liked this boy too much. " Lo if you wanna end this, us I get it-Logan cut him off.

" Ken we are not breaking up although you might want to after…..I-I tell you" he said. As his hands began to tremble. Kendall frowned. " Why would I want to break up with you?" he asked. Logan sent him a weak smile. " I-I really don't know how to say this" he said. " I knew it you are breaking up with me" said Kendall, sadly. " Did you just not here what I just said, I'm not breaking up with you" he said, reassuring the blonde, he just hoped Kendall would do the same for him.

Kendall sighed, getting up from his seat, and walking up to Logan. He grabbed his trembling hands. Looking him in the face. But Logan refused to stare at him. " Logie, than what is it, please tell me?" he asked, gently. He sighed. " Please baby, don't keep things from me" he comforted Logan.

Logan looked into Kendall's pleading eyes. He knew this would hurt the boy, his heart broke, by looking at Kendall's concerned, but loving expression, but he had to do this. " Ok um, when, w-when you went to Seattle, s-something h-happened" he gulped. Kendall stared at him, " What?, more parent drama?" he asked. Logan nodded, not meeting his gaze. " N-no that's not it" he said quietly. " Than what?" asked Kendall, trying to be as patient as he could.

" Um something happened with J-Ja-ames" he said shakily. " What?" asked Kendall. his possessive side coming out a bit.

" Um h-he came over and…Logan gulped when he felt Kendall stiffen. " Go on" he said.

" And well he was crying and sad and well…he paused. " Logan. What. Happened.? He hissed. becoming more anxious.

" He was really torn K-Kendall, and please don't be mad but I, we-" What?" he demanded. Logan felt really vulnerable right about now. Kendall was over towering him, and he was so intimidating.

" We….kissed, I'm so sorry Kendall" he said whispering. Kendall didn't say anything. 5 minutes passed. And Logan finally spoke up. " Kendall please say something?" he asked. Kendall glared at him, and Logan immediately backed up. " What do you want me to say Logan?, that I'm proud?" he said in a very low dark voice.

Logan felt his body shiver, at the intense stare Kendall had on him. The air felt thick, and awkward, but filled with fear. " Answer me Logan!" he growled. Logan stumbled slightly.

" No" he said, looking to the ground. " Why?, why would you do that and with James?" asked Kendall, his voice slightly breaking. Logan looked up at a teary eyed Kendall. " I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't mean for it to happen-" But it did, he kissed you and you let him, a month Logan, a month, and you already pull this shit" he said sadly.

" Kendall, please let me expl-" Explain than" said Kendall crossing his arms. Logan absolutely felt scared watching Kendall's muscles flex, his nostril flair, and his heavy breaths.

" Logan, I'm waiting" he said tapping his foot impatiently. Logan let out a huge breath he had been holding in. " He c-cane over one night and, and, he was broken I-I didn't know he would show up at my doorstep in the pouring rain at two in the morning" he said, his eyes beginning to water.

" So what, you just let him in, and he kisses you and you allow it" he said, finishing it off with a sarcastic laugh. " K-Kendall please he showed up and he, I-I didn't know he still had these feelings for me….his nerves were getting the best of him.

" Well how could he not you FUCKING! Kissed him" roared Kendall. Logan looked up at him wide eyed, he never expected Kendall to blow up like that. " Kendall please let me expla- " Go ahead Logan I'm all fucking ears".

" Will you please stop yelling like that?" said Logan, Kendall really had him squirming under his intense gaze.

Kendall crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, as he nodded his head towards Logan. Waiting for him to continue. Logan took a deep breath.

" He was c-crying. And he said that he…wanted me back, but I told him that I d-didn't feel that way for him anymore…..Kendall please you have to believe me. He pleaded. Kendall didn't say anything. He ran his hands through his hair, than over his eyes. But when he brought them down Logan noticed the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Kendall stared at Logan, his tears slowly flowing towards his cheeks. " Logan I really like you, I don't want to lose you" he said in a shaky voice. Logan felt his heart break, Kendall always had this leader attitude, and to see him like this was absolutely heart wrenching and knowing he was the cause of this was too much. " Baby I'm sorry…please forgive me" he said as he himself let his tears fall.

Kendall shook his head, as he stood up. " Logan I-i just need some time to think, I-I just want to let you know Logan that I want you, and I it just hurts and….he didn't finish, because he stormed out of the house.

Suddenly a eerie silence, consumed the house. Logan knew what he did, he sighed sadly. He needed some time as well. Why James why?…**.that same night.**

Kendall was at his apartment, drinking away his problems. Not only did Logan hurt him, but his best friend did as well.

He sat at his couch, a beer in his hand, as he stared blankly at his high ceiling. He chuckled to himself. He knew about James and Logan's past, he just didn't think it would resurface. Man was life fucked up.

He knew Logan wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but James, James was a different story.

The front door opened, Kendall didn't need to look to know it was his back stabbing friend. He took a last sip of his beer, and a deep breath.

" Yo K-dog you here?" yelled James, from the entrance. James frowned when he got no answer. He walked towards the living room. He saw Kendall sprawled on the large couch, in basket ball shorts and a black tank top, he looked wrecked. His hair was tussled, his five o clock shadow was showing. His eyes red and irritated.

" Dude what happened? you look bad" he said, chuckling. Kendall rolled his eyes.

" Do you know what I've been doing the last couple of hours?" he asked, his tone low.

James raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Uh no?" he said. Kendall laughed, and stood up.

" I was over at Logan's" he said simply. James furrowed his brows. " Okay?….he said, confused.

" Okay?, okay that's all you have to say?, I've been a fucking wreck for the last few hours and all you say is okay?" he said. James was absolutely confused. " Well why have you been a wreck?" he asked.

" Unbelievable. You know James, you're pathetic" he barked. James backed up, he was offended." Ok what the fuck did I do?" he asked, getting a tad angry.

Kendall forced a fake laugh" Wow James you kill me, you don't know what you did?, you know damn well what you did!" his voice getting higher by the second.

" What- he was cut off, by Kendall throwing his empty beer bottle at James, but he ducked, causing it to shatter on the ground.

" YOU KISSED LOGAN!" he yelled. James's eyes widened. He gulped nervously, Kendall was a force not to be reckoned with. He'll take your life away. And I LIKE LIVING!.

His muscles flexed, his face became red. Cue the smoke. " K-Kendall I swear we didn't -" You didn't what? Huh! You didn't kiss!".

" Keep lying to me, James!" he growled.

James was terrified of his friend right now. " Kendall it's not Logan's fault ok, I shouldn't have gone over there in the first place". he said.

" Ya you're fucking right, you should have never gone over there, why James, I'm your best friend, could you not respect that I'm dating?, huh?, and I don't care if he is your ex, were you jealous?" he asked, his voice calming down a little.

James looked to the ground, and nodded his head. " I guess, I-I just when I saw him again all these old feelings came back, and I-I I'm really sorry Ken" he said slowly, hoping that Kendall could forgive him.

" James you could have said something, but instead you go and kiss the guy I like" he said, stepping closer the brunette.

James looked up at Kendall. " What was I supposed to say?, oh Kendal don't date Logan cause I still love him?, " . Kendall frowned.

" You , you still love him?" he asked, James looked at Kendall, who had tears pooling in his eyes. And it broke his heart.

" I do, I mean I did, but I kissed him, just to see if there was anything left…." Was there?" asked Kendall.

James nodded his head. " No, I mean I thought there would be, but no nothing, and Kendall just please forgive me. I-I just needed to do it to finally see if Logan and I were meant to be, but now that we did I guess were not" he said, quietly. James was really nervous, and he never get's nervous, he's always the confident one, but when it came to Kendall, he would just feel vulnerable.

" So you guys really didn't feel anything anymore?" he asked, with hope.

James nodded his head. " No nothing, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" . he trailed off silently.

" James you really hurt me, ok?, I just need some time to think about all this" he said.

" Understandable, and I really am sorry, it's just you know I loved Logan for a really long time, and I just never completely got over him. But with that kiss, it was like a push, so I could finally move on, and let you have him". James said, looking up at Kendall, who was wiping away his tears. He nodded.

" Thanks, and I forgive you, I just need some rest, I'll talk to ya later" he said. James nodded, as he made his way to the door. He turned back and gave Kendall a half smile, before shutting the door….

**Next day.**

Logan had been a mess the whole day Kendall had left. He knew what he had done. Kendall had yet to call him. He sighed, why did my life just become so chaotic?. He asked himself.

After Kendall had time to think about everything, he decided that it was best if didn't end things with Logan. He really likes the boy, and he's glad that he and James told him the truth instead of lying to him.

He knew things were going to be awkward between the boys, but they just had to go with it.

Kendall took a breath, he was standing at Logan's door step. He finally mustered the courage and rang the door bell.

The door opened a few seconds later. Logan's hair was messy, his cheeks flushed. It looked like he had just woken up, and it made him look utterly adorable.

His eyes widened when he saw the blonde at his door. Kendall gave him a small smile. " Can I come in?" asked Kendall. Logan moved to the side, to grant entrance for him.

Kendall stepped inside. Logan stood behind him, kicking his foot awkwardly.

" So I talked to James" he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Logan looked up, guilt flashing through his eyes.

Logan nodded. "And I've been thinking that…Logan cut him off. " Kendall please I know this is bad, but please don't break up with me?" he pleaded sadly.

Kendall sighed." Logan I'm not breaking up with you" he said. Logan furrowed his brows, not the answer he had been expecting, but it's way better than what he thought Kendall was going to say.

" Y-you're not?". he said a little happy. Kendall nodded his head. He stepped closer to the shorter boy.

" Logan what you did really hurt, but after I talked to James, he told me everything, and I'm not mad, a little hurt but not mad". he said.

" Oh I'm sorry, I should have never let James in" he said.

" No Log I'm glad you let him in, I'm glad you talked, because now that I know you guys don't feel that way anymore, it means James could move on, and more importantly I can be with you" he said blushing.

Logan stared at him, before smiling. " Well are we, I mean are you still my…boyfriend?" he squeaked. Kendall smirked and nodded. " Yes Logie I'm still your boyfriend. The next thing Kendall knew, was him stumbling back as Logan attacked him with a plethora of kisses.

Kendall giggled at the small kisses Logan was showering his face with. They were sweet little Pecs, they were so Logan. Just the way Kendall liked it.

" Oh I'm so sorry I promise I'll never kiss any other ex boyfriends, I promise!" he said.

Kendall laughed. " Good, I uh really like you Logan" he said blushing.

Logan joined the blush fest as well. " I uh really like you too Kendall" he said.

Kendall smiled cheekily at him. Before pulling him into his arms, and giving him one big passionate kiss. Logan melted into the kiss. Sighing contently, he had the whole kiss thing out of his head, the whole jealous ex, and most importantly Kendall forgave him.

They pulled away. resting their foreheads together, just looking into each others eyes. There was no denying that Kendall and Logan, had sparks. fireworks had been ignited once again...after a few minutes they pulled apart. " Well let me make it up to you" said Logan grinning, as he unzipped Kendall's jeans, and lowered himself to the ground. Kendall smiled, a very cheese filled smile, and moaned as Logan began to…well you know ;)…..**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 13 cheerleaders, christmas!

**OTAY! sigh long chapee, i think?, any way enjoy i'll update soon i promise (:**

**

* * *

1 month later beginning of december…**

" Hello?" said Logan as he answered his phone.

" Hey baby, you still comin tonight?". asked Kendall.

" Of course, how can I miss your first hockey game of the season?". he said.

In all honesty Logan was thrilled to attend Kendall's hockey game, it's been a good two months and he's never been more happier. Since he's seen the blonde in his hockey uniform, he's hoping that if they win the game, he might be able to make that leap in their relationship, and give him celebratory sex.

It's also been a hard month, he's still dealing with his parents drama. As well as the James kiss, things had gotten awkward between the boys, so Logan makes sure to keep his distance from James when they go out, but he still makes sure to talk every now and then with the taller brunette.

" Good I just needed to make sure" he said chuckling, nervously.

" You thought I wasn't going to attend?" asks Logan, noticing the insecurity in the blonde's tone.

" Uh n-no, no, I uh just ugh…ya I thought you might bail on me for school or something….he trailed off shyly.

" I would never miss your hockey game, besides Mason hasn't shut up about it all week, what did you do to my son Knight?" he teased. Kendall laughed, " It's the power of persuasion, kids love me, and I can persuade you to do anything baby…he trailed off saying the last part huskily. Logan blushed.

" Let me make you a deal Kendall" he said. " Oh what's that?" he asked. " Hmm win this game, and I will rock your world tonight" he whispered. Kendall bit his lip. " Fuck now the pressure really is on, but don't worry babe, I will show you how good I'm on the ice, and you show me how good you are in bed" he said teasingly, his tone filled with lust. " That sounds just about right….can't wait" and with that Logan hung up, grinning….at hockey stadium.

"Oh god I cannot wait to see James in his hockey uniform!" exclaimed Carlos, as he Logan and Mason entered the stadium. " Carlos will you please control yourself, you're drooling like an idiot" said Logan laughing.

" What? You cant blame me, baby turns me on like a mother fu-Logan cut him off, " Carlos porfavor Mason is with us!" he hissed, covering a giggling Mason's ears. Carlos chuckled. " Ugh I'm baby sitting, two little boys, will you please take Mason to the concession stand and get some snacks, oh! But make sure they have fruit, or carrot sticks" he said. Carlos stared at him in awe. " Come on Mason let's go get cotton candy, nachos and corn dogs!" he yelled as he lifted Mason up and ran away before hearing Logan's protest.

Logan sighed, he pulled his phone out and dialed Kendall. " Hello" answered Kendall. " Hey we just got here, and we are just getting some snacks, them were gonna go take our seats" said Logan. Kendall laughed. " Well alright baby, watch me shred the ice for ya" he said. Logan blushed, biting his lip. " Oh I will, go for the gold, but keep in mind our little deal" said Logan. " Oh I so will Logie, I'm scoring twice tonight" he said teasingly. " Good luck lover boy" said Logan hanging up….

The boys took their seats in the middle of the crowed. Logan laughed as Mason immediately joined the crowed in cheering. He was completely decked out in a hockey jersey that was a little too big for him, the jersey was red and gold, with a giant M on the front, and Knight on the back. Logan was wearing the same jersey while Carlos wore one with James's last name on the back.

They were waiting for the game to begin, when a lady came around offering beer. Carlos took one, " Oooo apple juice!" yelled Mason, as he tried to grab the clear cup from the Latino. Carlos laughed, while Logan glared at Carlos…

Kendall had the puck, he was moving his stick from side to side, as he skated across the ice. James was slamming their opponents into the wall, making the crowed gasp. Logan had to cover Mason's eyes a couple of times, because the players got violent. He loved watching Kendall he was really as good as he said he was. Cocky bastard.

GP. 2 periods down, They were at the third period, and so far the Minnesota Wild was winning PTS. They had 10 points, and the other team losing by two points. Kendall had made the most, followed by James, and so on and so fourth.

Kendall shot the puck towards James. Kendall skated ahead of him. One of their teammates knocking a player who was after James to the wall. James looked towards the blonde, he shot the puck back to him. Kendall has the shot, and he went for it. He swung that hockey stick, and threw the puck right at the goalie. The goalie tried to grab it, but it flew past him, landing in the net. Suddenly it was announced that the Minnesota Wild won. The winning hockey team picked Kendall up, cheering at his victory.

* * *

Kendall looked over at Logan who had Mason in his arms, and were both cheering as well as Carlos. And they only thing the blonde had on his mind at that moment, as his teammates paraded him around the rink, is finally making that step with the brunette. The crowed went wild, all cheering, celebrating and Logan looked around shocked at seeing all of his boyfriends fans.

Kendall smiles from where he's leaning on his locker. Wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. He chuckles at Logan's response, from the picture message Kendall just sent him.

Just a little preview of what you're dealing with tonight ;) Kendall.

Mmm can't wait ;) Logie.

In fact the picture message of a shirtless Kendall had Logan blushing mad. He had to move away from Carlos and Mason just to see it. Was this considered sexting?, I don't know I mean he was just shirtless, and there were no naked privates showing, so?…

" Kandoll!, Kandoll, you're duh bestest hockey player in the whole wide unive-ah-erse !" yelled Mason. As he was praising the blonde, from the living room.

Kendall and Logan chuckled. Kendall had his arm around Logan's shoulder, while they both watched Mason, give them a play by play of how he thought Kendall was playing tonight.

" He is isn't he?" said Logan, beaming up the blushing blonde. Mason nodded his head enthusiastically. " He sure is!, the best!" yelled Mason, fist pumping the air, in his oversized hockey jersey.

" Well than if you like hockey so much, maybe your daddy here can sign you up for pee wee hockey?" suggested Kendall, grinning at Logan's horrified expression. Mason could only gasp, as excitement ran through his veins. Suddenly he jumped up, yelling. " Yay, yay, yay!" Kendall burst out laughing when Logan face palmed himself.

After Mason's little rant died down, he collapsed in Logan's arms. Kendall smiled from where he was leaning on the door. Watching as Logan tucked Mason in. Logan was a great father. He cared for his son, he loved him, he did everything for him. Kendall admired him for that, but not only his parent hood skills, but also his caring, soft loving personality. Kendall thinks he's never met anyone as sweet as Logan. Or as cute or as adorable, or as sexy, or look at that ass damn…..thought Kendall to himself, licking his lips. As Logan was bent over, while he switched Mason's night light on.

* * *

After Mason was securely tucked in. Logan made his way to a smirking Kendall. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, as they closed Mason's bedroom door. And slowly made their way to the final destination.

As soon as Logan's bedroom door shut, Kendall attacked him with his lips. Logan sighed contently into the kiss, that soon became heated.

Kendall licked slowly across the plush bottom lip in between his. Logan gasped, his lips parting. Kendall slowly inserted his tongue. He rolled his around Logan's, moaning as Logan began to gently flick his against Kendall's.

Their teeth clicked together. Their tongues rolled around each other, fighting for dominance, in which Kendall of course won, no surprise there.

Their lips moved together perfectly, and Kendall's heart skipped some beats. Logan's lips were so soft. And they had this comfortable heat. When their lips were mashed together like this, tongues slowly dancing together. These were the times, that Kendall felt the world stop spinning. He felt like there was no gravity. Like he was floating through the clouds.

These were the moments, that made Kendall fall deeper in love with Logan.

They pulled apart, but Kendall quickly found his lips attached to Logan's jaw. Logan gasped as Kendall slowly licked his jaw line. Kendall could feel the brunette shiver as he placed kisses on the side of his face. And he absolutely loved it. Knowing that he can get something so innocent yet so experienced, to feel like it's his first time again. And trust me when I say this is not Logan's first sexual encounter.

He actually lost his virginity, when he was 15 years old. And it was not to James, or any other guy for that matter. It was actually a girl. A girl that had been perusing him since middle school. Hey he was going through changes and he wanted to know if sex was as good as they say.

To be totally honest, it was awkward for Logan. The kisses were rough and rushed. His stupid belt wouldn't come off. The girl couldn't unhook her bra. And when the big moment finally came. It felt good, but he could tell that this girl was way into it. She wanted to cuddle afterward, and she wanted Logan, to become her boyfriend. But Logan wasn't looking for any type of commitment. He was just curious.

But when he met James, wow, James rocked his world. And he quickly found out that he loved being dominated. And that sex with a guy was less awkward than with a girl. You didn't have to worry about being to gentle, or about bras. You just slip your jeans off, take your shirt off and BAM! It happens.

Logan moaned as Kendall slipped his hands into Logan's jersey. His hands snaked up to Logan's Pecs, groping them slightly. He tan his hands down again. His fingertips ghosting over his nipples teasingly. His abs felt amazing. He slowly brought the jersey over the brunettes head, his hair messing up in the making.

Kendall bit his lip, as he took in Logan's facial features. His cheeks were tinted red, his eyes darkened and dilated with lust. His lips red wet and bruised. His breaths came out slowly.

Kendall slipped his own shirt off slowly, to tease Logan. Logan didn't know it but he himself was a tease. With his half smile, and his innocent eyes. That made Kendall melt.

After Kendall's shirt was off, he wasted no time, in grabbing Logan by the hips, and claiming his lips again.

The next thing Logan knew, was him being thrown onto the bed, and Kendall hovering over him. Kendall began nipping at his neck again, remaking those marks that had disappeared already.

Logan bit his lip. He brought his hands up to unbuckle the blonde's belt. After he unhooked it, he unbuttoned his jeans, and brought the zipper down.

Kendall gasped on Logan's wet neck, as Logan stuck his hand into his underwear, and began slowly stroking him. Logan looked up at him before sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear. " I want you" he whispered, causing shivers to run through the blondes body. He could see the desire for him so clearly etched on his face that it made him wonder where he'd hid it for so long.

Kendall pulled back to take his jeans off, along with his boxers, than he did the same for Logan. He licked his lips at the sight of Logan, all naked and sprawled out on the bed. Kendall hadn't seen him fully nude yet, but he was taking in everything like it would be the last time he got to see the brunette like this.

He slowly made his way over to him again, hovering over the panting boy. He leaned down to kiss him once more. He pulled away, and whispered in his ear. " Logan I need you" he moaned softly. Logan nodded his head, spreading his legs. Kendall began rubbing into Logan. Both boys gasping as their erections slid against each other. " Oh g-god K-Kendall I need you" moaned Logan, biting his lip, and throwing his head back.

Kendall nodded. He brought his fingers up to Logan's mouth. Logan stared at the fingers, but he quickly catches on and brings the digits into his warm mouth. Kendall bit his lip, as Logan rolled his tongue around his fingers, while looking into his eyes. He was so seductive, and yet he didn't know he held this power. Kendall ground down into Logan hard, making Logan release the wet fingers. '

Kendall trailed the fingers down Logan's body, leaving a wet shiny trail of saliva. He finally brought the hand between Logan's open legs. He looked up at Logan to get the go ahead. Logan nodded. Kendal gulped and slowly circled the fingers around the ring of muscle. He inserted his middle finger inside, looking up at Logan when he hissed in discomfort. Kendall began to massage the shaking thighs in hopes of calming him down a bit.

He placed the next finger in. Logan groaned. He gripped the sheets hard, as he felt his insides on fire. It had been a long time since he's had anal pleasure. And it felt like it was the first time again, it hurt as hell, but he knew it would get better in no time.

Kendall leaned up to kiss the boy. Logan seemed to relax into the kiss. Because when Kendall began to scissor his fingers, Logan only whimpered.

When Logan felt the invading digits brush against his prostate. He broke the kiss moaning loud. " K-Kendall I need you please" he said as he fucked himself on the blonde's fingers.

Kendall smirked. He kissed him one more time before pulling out his fingers. Kendall spit in his palm and slicked his dick up. He lined his cock to the entrance. He looked up at Logan again to make sure it was ok. He was answered when Logan tried to push himself down on the length. He placed the tip at the entrance, and in one swift movement he entered.

Kendall moaned when he felt how warm and tight he was. He buried his face in Logan's shoulders, trying to control himself, from not fucking him senseless. Logan bit down hard on Kendall's dampened shoulder. Kendall was so big, this was the first time in a long time since something so big has been inside of him.

Logan wiggled his hips, Kendall got that as his cue. He slowly began moving. Not wanting to go too fast.  
" Kendall harder" said Logan. Kendall pulled up. He pulled out leaving the tip, than he thrust back in with more force. " Ooooh" moaned Logan. Kendall began thrusting harder. Logan's moans made him want to go faster and that's exactly what he began doing.

"Mmm L-Logie so tight so good ugh" he said, pinning Logan's arms above his head. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips, pushing him in deeper. He gasped, he was in pure ecstasy. The noises that were coming out of Kendall's mouth, made his dick throb.

" Kendall faster" he panted. Kendall pulled up. Grabbing Logan's knees and pulling them apart farther. Than he slammed back in. both of their heads rolling back. " Mmm L-Logan!" yelled Kendall. Absolutely wallowing in the warmth and tightness that was Logan Mitchell.

Logan brought his hands up to the blondes chest. He groped the sweaty Pecs. Kendall looked down at Logan, absolutely loving his expression. He leaned down again claiming his lips in a sloppy kiss. They were both moaning wantonly into the kiss.

Kendall reached for Logan's cock, and began stroking him with his thrusts. They were both close. " Kendall I-m close:" he groaned, as Kendall picked up his speed. In a matter of seconds Kendall felt his hand being filled with Logan's cum. Ribbon after ribbon of hot white cum filled his hand. It was too much for Kendall. Hearing Logan's moans and his cum on his hand, and then Logan squeezed around the blonde's dick, he yelled out Logan's name, and came hard into the hole.

Kendall slowly thrust in a few more times, before collapsing next to the panting brunette. He looked over at Logan. Their eyes met. It was the most intimate thing they've ever experienced. After they regained their breath. Kendall pulled Logan into him. He cupped his pink cheeks, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him closer. When they pulled apart they looked deep into each others eyes. No words had been needed to be said, cause with the simple stare it was enough to show how much they truly cared for each other….

* * *

**middle of December.**

Logan smiled brightly at seeing the giant Christmas tree in his living room. Christmas was a few days away and it was his favorite holiday of the year.

This had been a great two months. Kendall had won his hockey game, at the ending of November. They had their little down fall, but they picked right up, they finally had sex, and have been having sex. Once you get Logan started he's not going to stop. His parents hadn't called to make up yet. And he was not going to let that get in the way of his happiness.

This was Mason's second favorite holiday, his first being Halloween. He loved playing dress up.

This was the first Christmas in a long time that he was going to have someone by his side. But things were about to get a whole lot awkward.

" Daddy what should I ask Santy Claws to get me for Christmass?" asked Mason, as he sat at the couch with a pen and a pad.

Logan who was sitting next to him looked at him and smiled. "Well what do you want for Christmas?" asked Logan. Who started laughing when Mason began to say all the things he wanted. Things such as: a boat, a flying car, super powers, four puppies, batman, a smurf, a snow board, a magic wand, a real life transformer, a corn dog maker, Logan sighed shaking his head, Carlos had asked for that as well. Mason's list went on and on.

" Well why don't you write down a few of those, and we'll send the list to the big guy ya?" he said. Mason nodded his head, and began writing all the things he wanted.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Logan sighed sitting in his classroom. As the teacher gave instructions. He had school and was not very happy about it.

After class was over Logan went to the library to get the books he needed, so he could study over Christmas break.

He groaned as he carried a sleeping Mason inside the house. Mason had been with Carlos. And had fallen asleep, on the way home. He set the keys down on the counter not even to bother turning the light on. He slowly made his way upstairs and towards Mason's bedroom. After he tucked the little guy in, he went straight to his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed, not even taking off his clothes, except for his shoes. And the sleep quickly consumed him…

* * *

**Christmas eve.**

Logan had been contemplating this day. James and Carlos were coming over as well as Kendall, and to make matters worse Dak was coming. He had to anyway, it was part of their custody agreement. He wasn't worried about Dak in particular, he and Logan managed a civil relationship for Mason's sake. He was worried about Kendall however. Kendall knew about Dak. And Kendall had already became this over protective monster when James was close by, but know Logan knew that Kendall would be next to him the whole time. Let's just hope Kendall doesn't let his possessiveness get the better of him, and cause a scene.

Logan sighed sadly, his parents were the only one's not coming over. He thought that maybe with all this holiday cheer, he and his parents might be able to make amends. But no Logan's father was hard headed. He really wanted everyone to be there if not for him than for Mason at least. But this year it was going to be a cockfest Christmas, marry Cockmas, everybody.

Logan looked around his decorated house, the tree was standing tall and bright, the snow was falling outside slowly. The house smelled delicious. A large turkey in the oven. Dessert the works you know how it goes.

It was the middle of the day and everyone would be here later on. He and Mason had been running around all day like chickens with their heads cut off. Logan was making preparations. Mason was sitting close by the fireplace. He said he was waiting for Santy Claws to show up for food.

Logan had cleaned the house, he made it look presentable, even though it always was. He just was a bit paranoid. The time was tick tocking away.

* * *

**Later on….**

Logan was running his hands through Mason's hair, as he spiked it in a style similar to his. Mason was wearing a red and dark green flannel, a pair of grey jeans and ref converse.

Mason was squirming from where he was seated on the bathroom's counter. " Mason sit still" demanded Logan. He knew there was no hope when it came to doing the little brunettes hair, he did not like being groomed. He whined and he squirmed until you let him free. Logan sighed and placed him down on the ground. Mason ran out of there like it was on fire.

Logan shook his head, he looked himself In the mirror. He was wearing a white button up, with a red tie, and black jeans. He jumped when he heard Mason yell, from down stairs.

He ran downstairs, only to see Mason pointing towards the door. He sighed again. For the simplest things Mason gave him mini heart attacks.

He brushed himself off before opening the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled Kendall, James and Carlos simultaneously. Carlos walked in first hugging Logan tight and shoving a bag in his arms, James was next, he pinched Logan's cheek and smiled, as he followed Carlos. Kendall was next he awkwardly tired to kiss Logan, but the bags and the boxes were getting in the way.

Kendall closed the door and followed Logan into the kitchen. James and Carlos were already in the living room with Mason. James shrieked as Carlos held Mason up, and as Mason was messing up his hair. James had found a liking in the little boy. At first he thought it'd be awkward considering the fact that he's his ex's son. But he fell on love with Mason when he spent the day with Carlos and Mason had just so happened to be there. Carlos laughed as the giggling boy in his arms, messed up the pretty boys' perfect hair.

" Whoo" said Logan as he placed all the presents for him and Mason into the kitchen closet. He closed the closet and made his way to his boyfriend.

Kendall smiled as he pulled Logan into his arms. Kissing him soundly. " Mmmerry Christmas Logie" he murmured against his lips. They pulled apart. " Merry Christmas to you too" he said, fixing Kendall's shirt collar. Kendall smiled adoringly at the brunette.

" Hi Kandoll Merry Chrismass!" yelled Mason as he ran into the kitchen. Kendall kneeled down to the little boys' level. He high-fived him. "Merry Christmas to you too little man" he said ruffling his hair. Logan smacked Kendall's hand, Kendall looked up at him grinning. " Kendall I just did his hair!" hissed Logan. Mason giggled, and Kendall shrugged sheepishly. Logan shook his head, " Children all children!" he exclaimed as he went to check on the turkey.

" Looooogie when's dinner?" whined Carlos from the living room. He had been asking the same question since he got here. The boy couldn't go an hour without eating something. Logan rubbed his temples.

" Carlos in a few minutes!" he hissed. Carlos groaned, " You said the same thing a few minutes ago!" he whined again.**(A/N: I HATE WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER, THE AROMA IS ALL IN THE AIR MOCKING ME! GRR!)** Logan glared at the irritating Latino. Kendall sensed Logan's stress, and he began rubbing his shoulders trying to clear the tension. he also noticed the sexual tension he smirked, he would have to give Logan a good ol" Kendall Knight pre Christmas fucking later on tonight...

" Carlos dinners ready ya happy!" yelled Logan, as he placed the turkey in the middle of the table. Carlos immediately bolted into the kitchen, yelling 're mouths all watered at the sight of the delicious looking feast the were about to enjoy. Carlos even drooled a bit. after they were all seated, they began passing plates around. Logan served everybody, and they began digging in. James stared at all the food in amazement. He wanted to keep feasting, but he had to maintain his wash board abs, but when he tasted those sweet warm rolls, " I'm going to hell with myslef" he groaned, as he stuffed another roll into his already filled mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

They all stopped eating when they heard the door bell ring. Logan sighed, he knew who it was. He walked over to the door. He took a deep breath muttering a silent prayer to himself. He opened the door, and there stood a happy looking Dak with a huge bag of presents. " Hello Logan merry Christmas" he said. Logan always liked that about Dak no matter what the problem was he was always a gentlemen, calm and collected. He smiled offering the same words. Dak stepped inside his old home. After all he and Dak picked it out. He set the bag aside and waited for Logan to lead the way.

Wow was that walk in to the kitchen the most awkward and longest of Logan's life. Where's the knife?, the tension is big and fat and I need to cut this mother fucker. If only that were a physical thing, instead of a feeling thing. Wow this house is full of guys, were are the girls?. Dak was thinking to himself right at this moment. " Uh Merry Christmas" offered Dak. Carlos who already knew Dak waved at him, with a muffled " Wevrey kissmas". Mason beamed when he saw his other parental unit. " Daddy!" he yelled. His cheeks filled with turkey sauce. Dak smiled and made his way towards Mason, placing a kiss on his head. Logan walked in awkwardly. What the hell is this the walk of shame.

" Uh guys this is Dak, Dak this is James, you know Carlos, and Kendall" he said. Dak observed the pretty boy, sending him a friendly head nod. He then turned to Kendall, "smile, and wave Kendall, smile and wave". Thought Kendall to himself, his possessive side making a cameo for a few seconds...

The silverware clicked on the plates, as the food was being shuffled. Logan suddenly lost his appetite. No one had said a word since Dak's intro. And his nerves were starting to get the best of him...

Logan smiled as he watched Mason and Carlos stuff their faces, while giggling at each other. James was smiling as well, looking amused, at the immature behavior coming from the four year old and the Latino with the personality of a four year old. Kendall on the other hand looked tense. He was watching Dak like a hawk, watching a bunny. He held a death grip on Logan's poor knee cap. Yup there's going to be a bruise there in the morning. Dak seemed uncomfortable. So Logan being the good person he is, decided to not let him suffer. Hey he might hate the guy in a boyfriend sense but that doesn't mean they couldn't be friends.

" So Dak, how's shop coming along?" he asked. Dak looked up from his plate, smiling. " It's coming along well, thanks for asking, what about med school?" he asked back. Logan sighed, totally relived when the thick air started fading away. " It's going good" he nodded his head. Mason was the next to speak up. " Daddy has motorcycles, VROOM, VROOM, VROOM!" he said, finishing it off with his impersonation of a motorcycle. " They all laughed.

dinner was a success...

When dessert came around, James looked like he was in a food coma. Kendall ate some more. And Carlos that mother fucker sucked everything up like a vacuum. He stuffed his face, with pie and whipped cream, and everything that was edible, he was surprised he hadn't eaten Mason yet. Kendall stood up from his chair, he had made some brownies and was ready to pass them out. Those brownies looked so delicious. They were big and brown and they had sprinkles. Kendall set the plate down and took the plastic off of them. " Dude you brought space brownies?" asked James smirking. Kendall glared at the pretty boy. " Very funny James, these are for Logan- he was cut off by Dak. " Oh don't bother Logan doesn't like brownies" he said. Kendall glared down at him. " Yes he does- he was cut off again, but this time it was James, " No he doesn't he's allergic" he stated matter-a-factly. " No he isn't he just doesn't like them" said Dak shrugging.

" yes huh" said Kendall. " Allergic" said James crossing his arms. " Not allergic just does not care for them". said Dak, glaring at James, and at Kendall. All Logan could do was yank the collar of his shirt. And look at the three men...

" No he doesn't, Logan does not drink beer!" hollered James from his spot. " Uh I can tell you he does" said Dak. " He does on occasion, I can almost cash that check and take it to the bank" said Kendall. Carlos and Mason were huddled together, their heads moving back and fourth, as they yelled do's and dont's about Logan.

" Nu uh Logan is so more hotter than Lucy Beverly!" yelled Kendall. " Well I think Logan is super duper hotter than Lucy Beverly!" said Dak. " Well me thinks he's super duper, a jizz-tastic amount of times way hotter than Lucy, so ha! then and now boyfriends!" said James, looking smug. They were all referring to one of the hottest girls turned model that every teen guy knew about. Logan tried to stop the bickering men, but they always talked over him. Why am I so meek?.

**a few topics later**. " I was a way better kisser than both of you right Lo-James was cut off by Dak. " Fine if you were a good kisser, than I was a better lay!" said Dak. " Wow back up there guy, I'm the best Lay Logan's ever got, right baby?" asked Kendall. Logan was about to answer. But James butt in. " Hell no I was defiantly the best Logan ever got!" yelled James. Things were getting graphic, so Carlos muffled Mason's ears. Mason could only watch as the guys went back and fourth, and he found it amusing how the guys seemed to show off how better they were. Things got really annoying when the three boys took off their shirts, and began flexing. Logan watched in shock, as the guys would grab his hand and place it on their abs, Pecs and arm muscles. Carlos on the other hand was drooling, and secretly envying Logan for getting so lucky with these guys. And when they decided to prove who was better in size. That's when Logan knew he had to put an end to it. Especially when they began unbuckling their belts, and unbuttoning their jeans.

" OKAY ENOUGH!" yelled Logan. The three shirtless boys looked up at Logan. " Babe we were just gonna ask who was bigger-Kendall was cut off by a fuming Logan. " I don't care Kendall!, James you're right I' am allergic to brownies, Dak I do drink beer, and Kendall, I' am hotter than Lucy Beverly, and you three all kiss differently, one's too slow, one's too fast, and one's too messy, and you guys were different in bed, good but different styles, and I' am not going into details, and the whole body thing, you guys have amazing bodies, a tie in that category, and the whole size thing I'm not even going there, ya happy now!" said Logan, breathless, as he plopped to his chair. The guys stared at him. Logan rolled his eyes, " Now I'm going to excuse myself Carlos cover Mason's ears. I'm going to excuse myself before I go ape-shit on your asses, ho, ho, ho, mother fuckers, and a happy fucking Christmas" he said huffing and stomping all the way to the bathroom.

Carlos released Mason's ears. " Oh snap!" said Mason, trying to snap his fingers, but failing. Carlos chuckled momentarily before glaring at the boys who looked sorry, and guilty. They began to awkwardly put their clothes back on...

Logan paced in the bathroom, " Uh why?, WHY!" he exclaimed, his hands flailing like a, wacky-waving-inflatable-arm-flailing-tube man! :).

He looked himself in the mirror, before splashing water on his face. He sighed when he heard a knock at the door. " Go away" he groaned. " Logie I'm sorry please come out?" asked Kendall gently. " No" he responded in a very child like manner.

He heard Kendall sigh from the outside. " Please baby I'm sorry...he was about to begin again but Logan opened the door, looking tired. " What?" asked Logan, in a quiet voice. Kendall didn't say anything, instead he just walked in and closed the door behind him. He was leaning against the door watching a pouting Logan, who was sitting on top of the toilets lid.

" Forgive me?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes, and began rubbing his temples. Kendall walked over to the frustrated brunette. He grabbed his hand and yanked him up. Logan glared at the blonde. Kendall grinned and began kissing his neck. Logan sighed, but it quickly turned into a moan, as Kendall began licking at it. Kendall's hands snaked to Logan's ass, pulling him flush against him, as he nipped at the neck. " K-Kendall s-stop" he said weakly, while failing at pushing the blonde away.

Kendall smirked, as he brought his lips to Logan's ear, nibbling on the lobe before whispering, "I can relieve you of that stress baby" he said, low and husky, making Logan shiver. Logan finally found the strength to pull away. " Wow easy there tiger" he said, pushing himself out of Kendall's tight embrace.

Logan chuckled at Kendall's pout, as he leans against the counter. " It's too early for your present"he said, wiggling his eyebrows, for effect. Kendall bit his lip, and smacked Logan's ass, as he walked out the bathroom...

* * *

**Christmas morning. **

Logan groaned as he felt someone jumping on his bed. He was wrapped up in Kendall's arms at the moment. Logan had given Kendall his present after Dak left, and Carlos and James went to bed. They had stayed up for quite a while, Kendall making sure just to rid him completely of the nights stress. ;)

Logan peeked an eye open, only to glare when he saw Carlos jumping on the bed. " Carlos what are you doing?" asked Logan groggily. " It's Christmas silly get up!" he yelled, as he fell from the bed.

Logan noticed someone was next to him. He smiled when he saw Mason giggling at Carlos. He pulled Mason into his arms, and cuddled it to his little tummy. " Daddy wake up sleepy head, it's Crismass" he said, running his little hands through Logan's disheveled hair. Logan smiled lazily. " No sleep" he said. Mason giggled. " No sleep later, it's time for presents!" he protested, as wiggled his way out of Logan's arms. When he finally got out, he gasped, as he tried to catch his breath.

He ran towards Carlos, and they both ran out of the room, singing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Logan chuckled. he sat up, yawning while rubbing the back of his neck. He blinked his eyes, slowly. He turned to look at Kendall who was sleeping next to him. He smiled when the blonde muttered something. He leaned in closer. " Kendall fuck me!" he yelled in his ear. He broke into a fit of laughter when Kendall jumped up, looking everywhere. He finally turned to see a laughing Logan. " Cute, very, very cute" he said sarcastically, as he yawned.

Logan stopped laughing and got closer to Kendall, wrapping his arms around his shirtless form. Kendall smiled and snuggled into Logan's head. " Merry Christmas" said Logan, burying his nose into Kendall's chest. Kendall nodded his head. " Jerk" he said chuckling. Logan looked up. " Why?" he asked, putting on a fake innocent expression. " You owe me later for making me think that you wanted me" he said, stretching his arms, in the air. Logan chuckled, " I always want you, but jeez didn't you get enough last night?, we went at it like the whole night" he said, blushing as the nights events played out in his head. Kendall smirked, leaning in to kiss his lips. " We can do it a million times, but I'm gonna want it 2 million more later" he said winking, and getting off of the bed...

" WOW!" exclaimed Mason, as he opened one of many gifts that he had gotten. He got toys, clothes, a hockey stick, his own little Cuda man products...James SMH. He got loads of gifts. Carlos got that corn dog thing he wanted. And a new cell phone, he need a new one, and like five gift cards for different clothing stores. James even got some things, like a nice wallet, and a gift card for his favorite hair care products store, he gasped when he saw how much the card was for, three hundred dollars for hair products. Kendall got an expensive Rolex watch from Logan, and a vintage hockey jersey from James. Logan got a nice golden expensive bracelet from Kendall, and a gift card for his favorite bookstore, and a coffee mug from James. Overall Mason had received the most gifts. And this was just the beginning. Later on Dak was coming by to pick him up, and take him to his parents house. Where he would receive more presents. And then Logan's parents always got him and Mason presents. But since they weren't talking right now, that would have to wait. And he would get some things from people he knew, and family members.

After all the gift wrapping was thrown away, they all sat down to enjoy a lovely breakfast. Leftovers anyone?.

Logan Kissed Mason goodbye, but he was just going away for a few hours. The whole fay they played with Mason, watched TV. And somewhere in the mix Kendall managed to get it in. wink, wink...

Logan was sad to see his friends go. But it was getting late, and Mason had already returned with another truck load of presents. Kendall kissed Logan goodbye, before he walked to his car. But not before promising Logan, to come back in a few days. This time they would be celebrating new years at Kendall's place. And this is where the real heavy drama begins...DUN, DUN, DUN! **TBC. **


	15. Chapter 14 New years kiss?

**wow am i a jerk. sorry that i took so long. freaking school is getting in the way. and i've also had writer's block. hope you like it i'll update soon!.**

* * *

" Carlos I seriously do not understand why I have to come to the mall with you" said Logan. Carlos had decided that he needed a new outfit for the new years party, at eight o clock in the morning. And that Logan might want to come.

" Because I need a friends opinion" he said while driving. Logan sighed. He looked back to see Mason sleeping on the booster seat…a few minutes later they arrived at the mall.

They walked around the mall looking in every store there was. Mason was in his carriage looking around the busy shopping center. Carlos had already bought a couple of shirts, be he still needed the perfect jacket and jeans. " Logan I'm taking Mason to baby gap, you wanna come?, you might find something there" said Logan laughing at Carlos's glare. " Very funny Logan, you're a comedian" said Carlos, softly punching his arm. " Ok sorry you can try children's place" he teased again. Carlos scoffed. " Just go find the kid some clothes, I'll call you when I'm done" he snapped entering a shoe store. Logan giggled as he leaned down to look at Mason. " Well isn't he a grouch, now should we go find you something to wear?" he asked. Mason smiled and nodded his head…

" Well don't you look dapper" said Logan. They were in a dressing room and Mason was wearing a small blazer and plaid shirt with a tie. He looked adorable. " Pamper?" asked Mason. Logan giggled fixing his little tie. " Dapper means good, handsome you look very handsome Mason" he said smiling. " Thank you daddy, you look very pretty too" he said politely. Logan looked at his jeans and coat. " Eh I could do better" he said shrugging. Mason giggled…

After they had done their shopping they went to meet Carlos at the food court.

" Wow you've been hanging out with James too long" said Logan looking at all the bags Carlos had. Carlos looked up from his plate, " Whaa?" he said, his mouth full of chewed corndog. Logan shook his head…after Logan had gotten his and Mason's food, they sat chatting.

" So are you nervous?" asked Carlos. Logan looked at him from across the table.

" About?" he asks, his brows lifting up. Carlos shrugged. " I mean it's been a year, you know since you've started dating Kendall" he said. Logan rolled his eyes. " Not really" he said, wiping some sauce off of Mason's face. " Yes well I mean if you look at it-" Yes Carlos I know what you mean" he said. Mason giggled as he threw a piece of chicken on the Latino's face. Carlos pouted and Logan laughed. After they got kicked out for starting a three men food fight. Logan received a call from his mother asking if he could go up and pick up Mason's presents.

" Hi baby!" yelled his mother as she picked up Mason and attacked him with kisses. Mason giggled at the small kisses placed on his cheeks. When she mentioned the words " Presents and Living room" the little boy squirmed out of her embrace and ran into the living room.

" Hey sweetie" she said giving him a small hug. Logan sighed and crossed his arms" Where's dad?" he asked. As they walked into the living room. Smiling as Mason tore the wrapping off. She sighed looking at him with sad eyes. " Work" she said. He nodded his head, while biting his lip. " Look Logan I'm sorry-he cut her off. " Mom don't you have nothing to apologize for, it's dad who does" he said shrugging. They really haven't talked at all. Except for Christmas morning when his mother called whishing him a great Christmas. He felt saddened when his father mumbled a bitter Merry Christmas from somewhere behind his wife.

" When will you talk to him?" she asked. In a soft tone. Logan sighed running his hands on his face. " When he decided to stop controlling my life" he said. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Watching as Mason played with his new toys. Logan looked at the time his father would be home soon and he didn't want to be there anymore. After picking up all of the wrapping and tossing it away. He collected Mason and his slew of new toys. And left, offering a small happy new year. As he was driving out the houses gate. His father's car drove past him. The man looked at Logan guilt flashing through his eyes for a second. But Logan didn't care anymore, so he sped off…

9:00 pm.

Logan And Mason had arrived at Kendall's apartment, along with Carlos. They were the first guests there. The place was slightly decorated. It had a night club atmosphere. And Logan was begging to question if bringing Mason here was good idea. But Kendall reassured him that his hockey teammates have children of their own and they would most likely bring them. That part made him feel a little relieved.

Logan sat at the large L shaped orange couch, Mason propped against his side. Mason's eyes wide as saucers at seeing the vast amount of hockey trophies, framed vintage jersey's. A large CD and movie collection lined along the massive flat screen TV. And possibly every game console ever made. It really emphasized the "single bachelor pad". Too bad this bachelor is off the market bitches.

Logan smiled looking around the large living room. It really fit Kendall's personality. This was nothing compared to his modest two story suburban home. This is a party type home. Even though he had found out that Kendall isn't the " Partying type" or so he's been told. You never know what to expect from Kendall, that's why his brows are so big, there full of secrets.

Kendall smiled looking at Logan and Mason sitting together. Mason playing with Logan's phone, while Logan watched him. Kendall really did have it good. Logan was possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him. Usually this day new years. He would be partying all night, getting drunk reminiscing, and possibly a drunk hook up. But this year he had Logan. And he wanted to impress the brunette. So this year he hid away all the alcohol, he knew he'd get shit for it, but as long as Logan's happy he's happy. Logan really changed his perspective on things. He now appreciates the little things, like the things Logan does for him, whether it be cooking for him, or knocking some sense into him every now and then. For that he was grateful. His mother in fact has requested to meet the wonderful young father that has Kendall head over heels in love with him. That's right Kendall Knight is in love with Logan Mitchell.

He came to this conclusion just a few days after he won his hockey game. But it became set in stone after they had sex. Everything the single daddy did made Kendall's heart flutter. Fathering, his smarts, his fascination to help people. In general everything he did had him falling deeper into the ocean that is love.

It might be still early but you can't blame the guy, Logan took his breath away every time, he made his heart flutter. Ah yes he couldn't wait till the clock struck twelve, the new years kiss is a must. Commence early countdown in five, four, three, two, one…

10:24 pm.

Around this time some more guest had show up. I think that's Kendall's hockey coach and his wife. Mason had politely asked to play one of Kendall's game consoles. Kendall was more than happy to let the cute little mini Logan play. Hey the kid had the cute factor down, with his adorable pout, green eyes and that cute set of hair that reminded Kendall about Logan. As if he had gotten in a time machine and gone back to his preschool days. Kendall has actually seen a baby picture of Logan, and Logan says he sees no resemblance, but it's defiantly there.

Kendall had his arm draped around Logan while he introduced him to the coach. Logan thought the guy might be a bit full of himself. Saying and I quote, " I own the best hockey team in this part of the states". grin and bear it Logan, you're a guest. While the obnoxious coach ranted Logan would look back to where his son was. Glad to see that he hadn't moved, Mason might be shy, but the kid is adventurous, cue the market incident…

10:36 pm.

By this time more people had arrived, elegant looking people with a party twist. The hockey players' arm candy looked like complete bitches. With their hair and their designer clothes, I might be dating a hockey head, but there's no way in hell that your going to catch me looking like I have cramps with your stupid glaring, bitchy, Barbie, plastered, fake boobies, no good, rotten- deep breaths Logan, in with the good, out with the bad. James and Carlos were chatting with a couple of people. He could tell that Carlos was ready to explode. If he knew there was going to be music he just couldn't wait to get his dance on. The Latin wonder was tapping his foot, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. He easily got distracted by something. He eventually got bored and joined Mason in his video game voyage. Logan could only giggle at the two childish boys as they tried to distract each other so they could cross the finish line.

11:00 pm

By this time the house was packed. The music was booming. Dak had showed up. He had to anyway it was in their agreement. There were absolutely no children. The alcohol had somehow made an appearance during the night. Kendall was desperately trying to take away any cup that might not be soda. James and Carlos were practically fucking in the dark living room. And to make matters worse Dak looked pissed. How could he not?, this was no place to bring a kid to. Everyone was drunk and using fowl language. Grinding and stumbling. Logan was in a corner of the house holding Mason.

12:00am.

" Logan can I speak to you outside?" he asked, obviously trying to control his anger. Logan nodded and looked towards Carlos. There was no way in hell he was leaving Mason with him, he looked over at Kendall, who was leaning against the wall rubbing his temples, he told Dak to wait outside for him. Logan walked over to Kendall. " Hi" he said, he was defiantly stressed. Logan gave him a weak smile. " Can you watch Mason really fast?". Kendall rose his brow but took the boy into his arms. Logan excused himself and walked out the front door.

" Look Dak before you star-he was cut off.

" Logan why are you here?. Why is Mason here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. A serious look adopting his features. Logan yanked on his collar things were about to become awkward.

" Look I thought there would be kids here-

" There obviously isn't". he quickly stated. Logan sighed rubbing his forehead.

" I know and I'm just going to tell Kendall that I'm leaving" he said. He really didn't want to, but Dak was right this was no place for Mason. He knew Kendall would be disappointed. But he'll understand.

" Good I don't want Mason in this type of environment".

Kendall was somewhat uncomfortable holding Mason. But he promised Logan to watch him. Mason had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Kendall couldn't help but smile at the cute boy. Kendall looked over to where one of his hockey friends was being rather loud, and rather sloppy. Kendall sighed, there was always one. As he tried to walk into the kitchen he felt a drink pour over his shoulders and onto his and Mason's clothing. His jaw was slacked as he turned around to see the intoxicated over grown gorilla holding the cup that was holding the beer he spilled all over him and the little boy.

He looked at Mason who's eyes opened and he began crying feeling the cold beverage all over him. Kendall cursed the man before making a mad dash towards his bedroom. " Shit Logan's gonna kill me" he said panicked. As he placed Mason on the counter of the bathroom. " I want my daddy" he sniffled, while Kendall took the soaked jacket off his little body. " Okay he's coming" he said. Grabbing a cloth from under the sink and dipping it with hot water. He ran it over the sniffling little boys' neck and arms. Being extra gentle with his sensitive skin.

Logan came into the bedroom only to find Kendall wiping something off of Mason. " Kendall what happened?" he asked, going over to Mason. Kendal suddenly became very nervous. " Logan I'm so sorry some idiot spilled a drink all over me and Mason" he explained. Logan took a whiff of Mason. His nose scrunching at the bitter smell. " He spilled beer all over him" he sighed. He looked over to Kendall who looked ashamed. He smiled and leaned over to peck him really quick. Suddenly Dak tumbled in. " Loga-what's that smell?" he asks, sniffing around the room. His eyes suddenly landed on Mason. Who had his shirt soaked. He leant down and smelled his shirt. He looked back up at Logan and glared. " Someone spilled beer on him, and you're here making out with him" he hissed. Pointing at Kendall. Logan put his hands up in protest. " Were not making out, I'm cleaning him" he pointed at Mason. " The last time I checked that's not how you clean".

" Logan I told you to get out of here" he grabbed Logan's arm and began pushing him out the door. But that's when Kendall stepped in and pushed Dak hard against the door, "Don't touch him" he warned. Three sets of eyes were on the pissed blonde. " You stay out of it!" he screamed, pushing Kendall back himself. Kendall was about to pounce the guy but Logan stepped in. " Stop both of you!" he yelled. His hands holding Kendall back. The angry men glared at each other. " Fine then I'm taking my son with me" he said going to grab Mason. But Logan quickly yanked him away. " It's not your time with him" he hissed. " Fine than get the hell out of here!" he yelled. Making Mason cry and Logan to yelp. That's when Kendall lost it. He stepped up shoving him hard to the ground. Kendall grabbed Dak's collar. " If you ever think about talking to him like that again"…

Logan gasped at the force of the push. Dak's eyes darkened, he threw his fist forward straight at Kendall's nose. Making the blonde loose his grip, Kendall's head flew back as he grabbed his nose, he looked at his hands. His own eyes darkening at the sight of the blood. Just as he went to jump, Logan pulled him back by the shirt. " Stop!" he yelled. They looked at him. He looked pissed as hell. Mason was crying harder. " I'm just gonna go" he said picking up Mason's clothes from the counter. He began walking away but Kendall grabbed his wrist. " Don't go" he pleaded. Logan sighed, " Kendall please I'll call you later" he said swatting his hand away. He shoved Dak out of the room when he got up, " Go Dak!" he yelled. Cursing him as they walked out.

Kendall sighed running his fingers through his hair. So much for that new years kiss…

* * *

**ok not my best chapter. but this isn't the only Dak, Kendall incident, nope there will be more fighting to come so just hang in there...**


	16. Chapter 16 A day with Kendall

**Oh my gosh I feel like such a fucking douche bag for not updating anything in like what? a bazzilion years! it's just that I moved houses, my internet was cut off during the time, school, unpacking you know the whole nine yards. And I wanted to come back with this story and this is the one I'll only be working on for right now I hope I can keep that promise, Because I know a lot of you like this one, but yeah if I don't I wan't all of you to send me bitching mail, like completely bitch me out so I can update this baby faster. Again sorry love you all! I'll update this sooner! **

* * *

"You know I can have him taken away just for bringing him into that drunk infested house!" he screams at me. I knew I should have never taken Mason to Kendall's place. I mean he did tell me there would be no drinks, but what do you expect when you invite a bunch of hockey players over to your place on new years?. I knew there was that possibility, I knew that Dak would not be happy. I'm not happy, I know better then this but yet I find myself doing what he asked of me. Why?, because I'm falling in love with him. Love makes you do crazy things, stupid things, dangerous things.

I guess this is my new years. Getting yelled at by my ex fiancé. I didn't even give Kendall that new years kiss. Oh well maybe next year. If there is in fact a next year. Kendall poor guy I don't even know how he's feeling right now. I just hope he won't leave me. But he's not cut out for this he'll realize that dating a young dad is too much and he'll leave me. I'll stay alone with Mason once again unhappy.

" Yes Dak I realize that you can, but look I'm sorry, and you didn't have to punch Kendall" I tell him. I'm still angry at what he did. He had no right to barge into someone else's room without permission. And hit. Look at me I sound like I'm parenting Mason. Mason my sweet little boy. He's just an innocent bystander in all of this. All of this drama. When did my life become a plot for a soap opera?.

" Well maybe if your little boyfriend wouldn't have gotten in the way, I wouldn't have had to hit him".

" Whatever Dak, just please leave you caused enough drama for the night". says Logan, sighing, Dak steps out of the house, he turns around to say something but Logan slams the door in his face having had enough of him for one night. Logan sighs again leaning his back against the door. He runs his hands through his hair. The stress he's feeling at this moment is undeniable. His body is tense, he has a huge headache. He's tired, overworked, worried feeling like nothing is going his way he needs a pick me up.

He's laying in his bed. Looking up at the dark ceiling. It's like sleep is running away from him. He's tossed and turned for what seems like hours. His eyes are closing on him finally. He's about to reach full sleep. When *DING DONG* Plays through the dark quiet home. He groans loudly. Who in the hell would be knocking at three in the morning?. Really of all hours of the day three in the morning.

He contemplates for a few seconds on weather getting up or ignoring it. What if it's James again?. What if he wants a new years kiss himself?. Logan climbs out of bed tiredly. His limbs are sore. He walks towards the door once he's downstairs. He takes a huge breath and turns the knob.

He pulls back the door only a little. He squints his eyes because it's dark the light of the moon is illuminating the persons silhouette, he can't make out who it is until the man speaks up. " Were you asleep?" he asks. Logan recognizes that voice anywhere. Who wouldn't? but of course it would be Kendall coming to see if I am okay. That's what I love about him, he's so selfless.

" K-Kendall?" he asks, opening the door fully. He steps aside to let him in. Kendall chuckles noticing how sleepy and confused the little brunette looks. He pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his hair. " I'm sorry about last night" he murmurs into the soft hair. Logan sighs but smiles as he buries his face into the strong chest. Being in his arms makes Logan forget about all the crap going on in his life right now. Being with Kendall makes him feel like a huge weight has been lifted off his back and that he can breath for just a few seconds without having to worry about anything else but just him and Kendall.

He pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes. Kendall smiles at him softly caressing his cheek before leaning down for a loving, sweet, gentle nothing but passionate kiss. A million words of affection and comfort spoken through the kiss. Then there are those cliché fireworks, it happens almost every time they kiss. That's how they know that what they have is true. They stay like this for a bit showing each other just how much they care for one another through the slow passionate without any need kiss.

Pulling away green eyes stare into brown. So many emotions flickering through the soft gaze. Logan blushes as always. He can't quite remember the last time anybody's made him blush like this. Kendall can make him do so many things that Logan in a million years never thought he would do. But little did he know was that he had the blonde one hundred percent completely wrapped around his finger. Let's face it, Kendall Knight the great and mighty is…whipped.

" Happy New years…well late," says the brunette, causing Kendall to chuckle and ruffle his hair.

" Well it's certainly not twelve o'clock on the dot…but being here with you is much better than a new years kiss," he says softly, Logan blushes again Kendall just get's so cheesy sometimes but Logan can't help but love it every single time. Logan shakes his head softly chuckling causing the other to raise his busy brow.

" What?," he says, giving Logan a curious look. The brown haired boy chuckles again shaking his head.

" You're just extra cheesy," he giggles.

" Well that's how you ordered me and guess what?," he brings the boy in closer placing a kiss onto his forehead. Logan looks up at him with a questioning look.

" What?,".

…I always deliver," he says, tone filled with that bed room voice and that sexy smirk that makes Logan weak at the knees. Despite the cheesiness stinking up the room Logan finds himself wanting to let the pizza man in…through the back door…

Middle of January.

" Damn it Carlos pick up the phone…Logan impatiently tapped his foot. He had been calling the Latino for about the fourth time and he has yet to pick up. Logan looks over at Mason who's sitting on the floor by the door, breathing hard as he tries to put his foot through the stubborn snow boot. Logan sighs when he's directed to Carlos's voicemail once again. Silently cursing to himself he hangs up, pacing around the room as he tries to think up of anybody to Leave Mason with.

He had school and a very important test to do. And he had absolutely no baby sitter. Carlos was obviously not picking up. Dak was out of the city in another part of Minnesota picking up bike parts. His parents took their annually vacation to somewhere tropical to avoid the snow that was all over the place. James was not even an option. Having no other choice he called the last person he really didn't want to bother with things of this nature.

" Hey Kendall…

Kendall's place.

" I'm really sorry about leaving Mason with you, it's really the last thing I wanted to have to bother you with," says Logan, putting Mason down on the ground. Kendall smiles.

" Logan it's fine really," he says to his skittish boyfriend.

" It's just that Carlos wasn't picking up and my parents are out of the state probably country and you were really the last pers- Kendall cuts his rant short with a kiss.

" It's fine," he reassures the boy. Logan seems to calm a bit. He looks down at Mason who's staring at both of them with wide eyes but then proceeding to giggle. Logan sighs looking at Kendall before kneeling down to his sons level.

" Mason promise me you'll be good, no running, touching, yelling going into other places where you're not supposed to go in. if you need to use the bathroom ask, if your hungry you ask politely. If Kendall asks you to do something you do it. And please promise me that you won't kill my boyfriend," he says, unzipping the boys' large coat. Mason smiles his head bobbing up and down at every word his father says.

" Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, okay, yes, okay daddy I promise," he says, squirming out of the hug.

Logan sighs raising his brow skeptically. Knowing how his son is. He shakes his head before placing a kiss to his forehead and standing back up. Kendall smiles at seeing them interact. It's quite sweet and it's something that Kendall always likes to watch. The way Logan tries to set rules but absolutely loving the way Mason nods his head as if actually listening and going to do what his daddy asked of him. Oh yeah he's a rebel. And us rebels know how we work. Head nods and yes sir's. But when you're gone we party like fucking rock stars! The blonde thinks to himself remembering his childhood days.

Logan sighs turning to Kendall and walking towards the front door. Logan turns around once he's stepped out of the apartment.

" Again sorry I didn't want to have to but-Kendall cuts him short again knowing that if he doesn't Logan will just rant and rant forever.

" Logie it's fine okay?, just go do your test and let me worry about the kid,".

Logan nods biting his lip. "Thanks Kendall it means a lot," he says. Kendall smiles at him before pulling him into a hug and a kiss.

" No prob, now go or you'll be late," he says, not wanting to release him just yet. Logan nods giving him one last kiss before heading down the hall.

" Call me if anything happens," he says from the hallway. Kendall chuckles nodding his head while waving goodbye.

" I mean it Kendall, if anything absolutely goes wr-

" Alright Daddy!," yells Mason from the door. Logan stops and chuckles before turning around again and finally walking away. Kendall walks in closing his door after Logan is out of sight. He looks down at Mason who is standing there with a we better have some fun look on his face…

A while later they're both sitting on the couch watching none other than Hockey. Mason's grown a huge love for the sport ever since watching Kendall play. As Mason watches the screen Kendall can't help but to observe the little brunette. He looks just like Logan when his face is turned to the side. Same ears, head shape, hair style and that little adorable pout that Logan always has. He really is a clone of Logan. Small, cute and positively adorable. He even does the same facial expressions as his dad.

Like when he's watching something with close interest, he sometimes squints his eyes and does that little half smile thing with the dimples. Or the way he's constantly biting his bottom lip or licking at them and let's not forget the eyebrows you can't forget about the way they arch. Everything is almost Logan mimicked. But then there is also some of Dak's features.

Like his eye color. Instead of being chocolate brown like Logan's they're a darkish green a little bit darker than Kendall's. Ha has a wider, toothier smile than that of Logan's but he also does the curled lip. His nose is exactly like Dak's. His hair is a light brown instead of dark brown like Logan. He's pretty sure Mason will grow up to be a mixture of the two personality wise but body wise you can tell he is going to be broader and taller when he's older. So it's a perfect mix of both.

A while later Mason is sleeping comfortably against Kendall. Kendall could not say no to that disheveled hair and wide eyes with that little yawn he did when he asked if he could sleep with him. He is helpless against puppy dog eyes and innocent faces. Logan can manipulate him into anything with just a look and a pout. His sister Katie, is a master at that. Practically trade marked it. He's pretty good at it too. But those three just know how to melt his heart. Like a popsicle on a hot summers day…

Kendall feels something tugging at his shirt collar. He stirs eyes fluttering open to a view of Mason tugging on his shirt again. The side of his face is red from laying on the side. He has a worried look on him and he's squirming on the cushion. Finally waking up fully Kendall rubs his tired eyes sitting up slightly and stretching his long arms. He looks down at the boy again, smiling.

" What's up Mase?,".

" Kandoll I have to use the bafroom!," he exclaims, putting his hand between his legs as he squirms heavier. Kendall chuckles getting up and extending his hand out for the little boy to grab but instead Mason pounces on top of him startling Kendall slightly.

" Hurry!," he yells. Kendall wastes no more time wrapping his arms securely around the boy he runs towards the closest bathroom down the hallway. The blonde puts the wiggling boy down opening the door before bam! He's hit with the question of "Are you potty trained?," he asks, praying and hoping that he is. Little kids and bathrooms are not his forte. He has never had to toilet train anybody and he hopes that he doesn't have to start now.

"Yes I can go myahself!,".

" Uh shit thank god," realizing he just cussed he mentally slaps himself at the shocked expression Mason gets. But really Mason can't care all he cares about is not going potty on himself. Opening the door for the eager little boy Mason rockets inside slamming the door in the blondes face before he can tell Mason where the toilet paper is. A few minutes later Kendall is leaning against the door waiting for the boy to do his business.

" Mason, do you need hel-he turns the knob only stopping when Mason screams no very loudly. Kendall sighs but laughs silently. He waits again smiling when he hears Mason singing and humming to the tune of the "iCarly" theme song, followed by a toilet flush, the sink water running and the door knob turning. Mason walks out smiling with a relieved look. He grips Kendall's hand and they both walk towards the living room again…

School.

Logan can't concentrate on the paper sitting in front of him. All his thoughts went to Kendall and Mason. What they were up to. How Kendall was handling him, if Kendall was handling him, was Mason being disobedient. Basically everything that a parent fears and worries about. Something that Logan didn't know how Kendall would take. Was leaving your kid with the person you're dating too soon in a relationship?.

An hour into the test they were allowed a quick break, Logan took the time to check up on the boys. Standing in a deserted hallway near some vacant classrooms. The smart boy took his phone out and began tapping the screen in search for Kendall's phone number. He chewed on his nails while he waited for Kendall to pick up.

It's a bad habit that he has. He bites his nails or squirms under pressure, (A/N: Dun. D-d-dun, ddun-dun-dun under pressure!) realizing that he was getting a little bit carried away, he spit out the nails sighing when the blondes voice was finally heard.

" Hey,".

" Hey Ken, how uh how are you guys doing," he speaks into his phone, it's evident that he's more worried than that and Kendall can sense it.

" Don't you trust me with him?," he asks softly, Logan frowns, that's the last thing he wanted Kendall to ever think.

" No Kendall…I didn't mean it like that, it's just you know Mason is kinda rowdy at times and he can get into quite some trouble…he trails off, mentally slapping himself for sounding so worried. Kendall chuckles.

" He's actually been very calm, we've just been watching TV he fell asleep and right now he's coloring,".

Logan smiles, Kendall just sounded so fatherly, or preschool teacher like. Either way it's better than screaming bloody murder. Logan shakes his head at the silly picture he just envisioned. It evolved a tied up Kendall and a menacing looking Mason holding a knife to his neck making him talk and seem like all is normal. Logan has quite the imagination no wonder he's so smart.

" Really? You mind if I have a word with him?," Mason calm? Hmm quite suspicious. He must be planning world domination. A few clicks are heard for a second before a heavy pant and a silent groan.

" H-hello…? Logan smiles at his voice, somehow hearing his son's voice calms him.

" Hey Masey how are you doing bud?,".

…Oh hi daddy! Kandoll and me are watching the Hockey's games on the big TV!," he exclaims, Logan can totally picture the little boy flailing his arms dramatically. He chuckles into the phone, shaking his head.

" Ya? Are you doing what Kendall says?," his fatherly tone returns.

…yeah… that sounded a little suspicious. Logan hums questioning. He moves to the side as the buildings janitor passes by.

" Are you sure?,".

" Uh huh,".

" Okay then, cause I'm going to ask Kendall when I go pick you up later, you understand?," he warns, earning a small gasp from said boy. Logan bites back a giggle at the adorable antics of his son.

" Yes huh I promise I'm being good!," he yells into the phone almost as if shocked.

" Alright-y then, put Kendall back on, I love you Mason,".

" Uh huh," he says, the shuffling is heard again followed by whispering and silent giggles.

" Hey," it's Kendall again.

" What are you up to?," now he's fathering his boyfriend, just great.

" Nuthin," he replies nonchalantly.

" Do you need a time out Kendall?," he flirts.

" From you daddy? any day," his voice also holds that flirtatious tone to it. Logan can't help but blush.

Giggle, " Maybe later," he teases knowing just how to round Kendall up. And it obviously works because Kendall hisses into the phone.

" Damn (Chuckle) such a tease Logie," he's adopted that bedroom tone that has Logan feeling a little hot. And it's Minnesota. Only Kendall.

" What are you going to do about it Ken…doll… he whispers the last part seductively, smirking when he hears Kendall's breath hitch.

" Mmm you'll see, I've got a new trick up my sleeve almost every day baby,".

Lip bite, " I bet you do, are those tricks age appropriate?,".

" Some, most of them involve me bending you over a table and fuc-

" Kendall!," he hisses, absolutely red in the face now. Kendall laughs into the phone and that makes Logan pout.

" Okay pervert you had your laugh, take care of my kid or it's your balls got it Knight," he threatens half heartedly. After Kendall's laugh dies down.

" Yes sir,".

" Alright, I'll call you when I get out, bye now,".

" Bye, bye papi chulo," he manages to make Logan blush one last time before ending the call. Logan shakes his head, bringing the phone up to his face his eyes widen at seeing the time. Then he bolts out of the hallway and back to class…

Back with Kendall and Mason.

" 58, 59, 60 ready or not here I come," he sings, getting up from his spot behind the couch. Looking around the living room he contemplates for a second on where to begin his search for Mason in. He begins his grand adventure in the kitchen.

" Mason…Mason where are you?," he taunts playfully, looking under the table. Nothing. He walks into the living room again and begins to look through everything. Resulting with the living room looking like a tornado passed through it. Man this kid was good. But of course you should see how small he is, it's just plain adorable. Sighing he goes to his room after a quick look over he walks back. What he didn't expect was to hear giggles.

He grins, Mason is close by. He walks down a long hallway but suddenly the giggles get louder. He pauses in place. Looks around the hall, nothing. He moves a bit, another giggle. His brows furrow together, he's so close it sounds as if he's hovering above him? Kendall looks up to find the funniest and coolest thing he's ever seen. Mason is stretched out between the two walls. Each hand on one and his legs spread out holding himself in place. Kendall just has to gasp. Mason is giggling looking down at the blonde in awe.

" How'd you get up there?," he asks in amusement and slight curiosity, he kind of want's to try it now. Mason laughs finding a way to shrug. The little boy on the wall makes a noise, signaling Kendall to stick his back out. Mason let's go and lands straight onto his back laughing non stop. Kendall manages to grab him just in time to prevent an accident. Mason's laugh is contagious and pretty soon you can find both boys rolling around the ground in a fit…

It's around eight at night, Logan's test is finally done. Tiredly he knocks on Kendall's door wanting nothing but to crash and fall into a never ending sleep. Kendall opens the door slowly, smiling. Logan sends him a half smile and steps inside. Before Logan walks any further, Kendall traps him in a tight hug and a smoldering kiss that leaves both breathless. Logan pulls away because it's starting to heat up. And knowing Kendall he'll just take him straight to the bed.

" Mmm…K-Ken…ngh…s-stop…stop," he pants, lips bruised and shining with Kendall's saliva. The other is in the same state. Why the sudden attack? They had been sending each other promising text messages through out the day, long story short. Kendall basically threatened Logan. Truthfully Logan would love nothing more than to give Kendall what he want's but hello, Mason is here. Not the place or time.

He leads Logan inside, a smile adorning their features immediately at the precious site of Mason sleeping soundly on the couch as they come into view. Logan observes him for a bit, a sight that he just wishes he could keep forever. But Kendall obviously was feeling a little too hands on this particular night. Because he interrupted Logan by placing kisses onto his neck.

" Kendall s-stop it…he hisses but it turns into a long moan when Kendall begins to cup him. The blonde grins against the bruise he's created on the pale creamy skin of his small lover. Logan whines and tries to pull himself away but Kendall only tightens his hold.

" Kendall no…we c-cant…get off…

Kendall's hair tickles his neck stubbornly shaking his head with a childish no. finally being able to pry himself away from the horny blonde, he pants while glaring at him. Kendall just shrugs sheepishly, he was turned on and wanted sex, sue him. Logan shakes his head and goes to pick up Mason but Kendall quickly lifts him up and tells Logan to walk out. Logan protests the whole way down about how he can carry his own son and blah, blah, blah. Kendall sets the sleeping boy in his seat and buckles him in, the boy never waking up or showing signs of waking up. He was exhausted.

He closes the door slowly careful not to make too much noise. Logan smiles fondly at him. Kendall is such a gentlemen and is more than willing to do all the heavy lifting in the relationship.

" Thanks Kendall for watching him…I know I probably ruined your day with this but it- he's cut off by those lips again. He hesitates for a bit but melts into it shortly. They pull away but never from the embrace. Kendall smiles and caresses his cheek.

" Don't worry Log, I had fun, he had fun I'd love to do it again some other time," he says, and Logan can't help but beam. Usually when you drop the kids on the other in a relationship this soon, they leave you. But this wasn't just any relationship, Logan did really mean a lot to Kendall and he cared about him deeply. Kid or not, he would always want him.

" Really? Well seems like you guys had some fun, usually Mason is still jumping around at this time, some play date you two must have had," he chuckles and leans up to kiss him again.

Kendall laughs against his lips. " Yep, we had a shit load of fun, but uh I think it's time for me and you to have some…fun… he trails off leaning in to kiss him again but Logan moves his head back. Kendall pouts and Logan laughs.

" Perv, next time I promise, good night Kendall," he says as he gets inside his car. Kendall taps on the window and smiles once it's down.

" I'm holding you to that promise, good night to you too babe," he kisses him one last time, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. He just can't get enough of those lips. Logan smiles pulling away slowly, they exchange another kiss and Kendall tells Logan that he want's to introduce him to his family. Yep it's about that time, Logan's a keeper. Logan hesitantly agrees but all in all accepts he'd love to meet his family, if they're anything like Kendall then he knows he'll love them. With a good nigh he rolls his window up, then pulls out of the apartment's drive way…


	17. Chapter 17 Mama K & Mason's secret

**Once again I apologize for my tardiness. I've been busy lately, but now that it's summer. What's up? so here is my newest update. Kinda lame...? I guess. Anyway sorry for the hold up. I know you all like Mason adorableness but instead I gave you this. So flame me, I am ready for your flames for being so late in updating. You guys have to push me. Review the fuck outta the story and remind me how many of you are still following this! I hope you like!**

* * *

" Kendall, I mean are you sure about this? Like what if I- I mean- Mason-and it's…. He stammers as he paces in Kendall's living room. The blonde watches his nervous boyfriend and thinks he looks cute when he's cracking under pressure.

" Logan, it's going to be fine. My mom has been dying to meet you and Mason." he says from his seat on the sofa. Logan mutters under his breath and his eye twitches slightly. If you didn't catch it before, he's a "little" nervous. Meeting the parents is always the hardest part of being in a relationship. You never know how they are going to take you in. if they will like you right off the bat or if they will completely judge you. And having a child is really not helping Logan out at this point.

" You keep saying that, but what if when we're there, she disapproves and makes me break up with you because I have a kid and- and - and."

Kendall groans and get's up grabbing the nervous boys' shoulders and making him look at him directly.

" Logan, did you not hear what I said earlier? My mother has been excited to meet you and Mason for weeks now. Therefore she will not disapprove and even if she did, it's not up to her who I date…just please try to relax baby… his voice softens and Logan takes in a deep breath before nodding.

" Okay. You're right, I'm sorry." he wraps his arms around the blondes neck, letting said boy nuzzle into his neck.

" There we go… now if anything you should be nervous about meeting Katie…

" Kendall! That is not helping at all!." he groans into his chest making Kendall chuckle.

" Oh, Logan…what would I do without you?." he says into his soft brown hair. Pulling away slightly Logan looks up at him.

" You'd be here all, you know….forever aloneeeeeee." he teases, giggling when Kendall gapes. He laughs when Kendall pouts feigning hurt and sniffling.

" That, that really hurt you know." he rests his forehead on the brunettes pouting adorably. Logan laughs again but leans up to place his lips over the pout lips.

" I'm just being truthful man." he teases again. Kendall smirks as the smaller boy begins to pull away. Logan shrieks when he's suddenly hoisted off the ground and thrown over Kendall's shoulder.

" Kendall what the hell!." he yells, slapping his back. Kendall laughs and smacks Logan's ass.

" I'm going to show why I'm never going to be forever alone." he begins walking towards his bedroom. Logan gulps when he's thrown down onto the bed. Kendall stalks forward with a very sexy smirk and begins unbuttoning his shirt….

Kendall's Escalade drives into the Knight resident. A nice big home, with the essence of people who have money live there. He drives up to the front of the large home, and shuts off the car. Walking over to the passenger seat he opens it for Logan and helps him out like the gentlemen he is. Logan looks up at the home, taking in it's surroundings. Nice shade, a big lawn, a really big drive way. Similar to that of his parents home but with a more family feel to it. Kendall helps Mason out of his booster seat.

" You have a big house Kandoll." says Mason looking up, his head falling back as far as it can go. Kendall chuckles, grabbing a bag before locking up his car. Logan grabs Mason's hand.

" Okay, Mase. No touching, no running, no screaming, if you need to use the bathroom you ask Mrs. Knight or Kendall, stay by me at all times, be nice, say hello Mrs. Knight how are you? Okay?." Logan says to the little boy who's nodding his head. Logan smiles and breaths out before standing upright again. Kendall snickers.

" Aren't you going to let him have any fun?." he smiles. Logan scowls.

" Obviously you don't know what fun means to Mason." Kendall chuckles before gabbing his hand and walking towards the door. He puts a key into the door and opens it. They're hit with an aroma of something fabulous. Logan breaths it in, smiling contently. Kendall does the same.

"Mom must be cooking her delicious Italian feast." says Kendall, letting Logan step inside first.

" Mmm it smells so del-

" A PUPPY!." yells Mason running past Logan and Kendall. Logan gapes and his eyes widen.

" Mason no!." the frantic daddy runs after his child like hell. When he get's there he's greeted by the sight of a woman with auburn colored hair leaning down and petting the dog while smiling at Mason. He stops dead in his tracks. She looks over at him and smiles brightly before leaning up.

" You must be Logan!." she exclaims before attacking him in a big hug. Saying that Logan is shocked is an understatement. He's flabbergasted. Partially with Mason just running in and partially with the breath taking hug. He timidly returns the sentiment, smiling when she lets go of him.

" Mrs. Knight, it's so nice to finally meet you…I'm so sorry about Mason, it's just he get's really excit-

She cuts him off.

" Don't worry about it honey he's okay. It's finally nice to meet you too. Kendall never stops talking about you." she says making said boy blush.

" Oh, well I hope they're all good things." he says. Kendall throws his arm around his shoulder pulling him to his side and kissing his cheek.

" Nothing but." says Mrs. Knight as Kendall wraps his arms around her.

" Hey how are you mom?." he kisses her head.

" Wonderful now that you are both here." she grabs Kendall's hand and leads him further into the house. Logan sighs and walks to Mason. He's not happy. Mason timidly looks up from petting the large German Sheppard that's sprawled out on the marbled floor. Logan crosses his arms over his chest and gives him a stern look.

" Young man?." he speaks to him with authority. Mason gulps and slowly looks up, his hand never halting.

" Y-yes daddy?." his words break.

" What did I say Mason? No. Running. In. The. House. Or else." he glares at the little brunette. Mason scratches his head before speaking.

" I'm sorry…are you going to spank me now?." he asks in a hushed voice. Logan furrows his brows. Why would he ask such a thing?

" Mason, why would I do that? You know I've never spanked you. Ever."

Mason looks down at the floor. Logan senses something is wrong. He leans down so he's at level with him.

" Mason, I…why would you even ask me that?…huh?." his voice softens. He places to fingers under the little boys' chin and lifts his face. His heart breaking at the glassy eyes and sad expression he wears.

" Mason, answer me."

" D-dad…spanks me…s-sometimes…when I am…naughty." his bottom lip trembles. Logan gapes. This is so not happening. He is not hearing those words come out of his little boys' mouth.

"W-what?." he asks, his own voice begging to break as well.

" He, spanks me. Sometimes." his little shoulders fall. Logan pulls him into his body. His hand coming up to Mason's head, his eyes darting everywhere. Heart racing fast. This can't be true. He can't believe this.

" Dak, has hit you?."

Mason nods into his chest, and Logan tightens his grip. He swears all the blood in his body is boiling. Like he's about to explode. Mason is supposed to be safe when he's with Dak. Not the other way around. It's just like they say, everything is not what it seems.

" Are you going to hit me…daddy?" he asks. Logan shuts his eyes tightly, to prevent him from crying. He pulls Mason away from his chest and looks him directly in his eyes.

" Never ask me that question. Do you understand?(Mason nods) when we get home, I'm going to talk to your father. And you're going to tell me everything…I love you baby." he kisses his forehead, lips lingering for awhile just to show him how much he loves and means to him. Mason nods and smiles. That only makes Logan feel worse. He feels like he's failed as a parent. He's supposed to keep his child safe. Not hand him over to danger. And that's what he's been doing this whole time.

Kendall walks in as Logan and Mason pull away. The air is thick, and he can sense it.

" Logan….what's wrong?." he asks. Logan's head whips back, he gives a fake smile. Kendall also notices that. He stands up and grabs the little boys' hand.

"Nothing…so uh is dinner ready?." he tries to play it off. But Kendall can read him like a book.

….What's wrong with you?." he asks again, cocking a brow. Logan sighs and his fists clench.

" Nothing. We'll talk about it later." he grits. And walks into the kitchen leaving Kendall to think…

Dinner goes by fairly well. Except Logan could only manage to give out half assed answers. Kendall sends him looks and Logan feels like a jerk for not being more talkative. Well excuse him. How would you feel if your kid just told you his dad hits him while you're not there? Pretty fucking bad is my guess. An hour later, they get ready to leave. Logan helps Mrs. Knight with the dishes while Katie, who by the way isn't as bad as Kendall made her out to be. Kendall and Mason played with Samson the dog. Logan and Mrs. Knight who insists he call her Jen. Fall into a nice conversation. He feels comfortable around her. Everything about the woman is inviting. He really like her. Kendall has a lot of qualities from her. Like leadership, outstanding, loyal, brave. So on and so fourth.

" Don't hesitate to come over. Anytime." she hugs Logan.

" Thank you Mrs. Kni- er Jen. I'll keep that in mind." he hugs back. They look over to where Kendall is holding Mason up as a human shield to pry off Katie's attempts at hitting Kendall. Mason is giggling and having a great time, just as a child should. Finally Kendall says his goodbyes to his mother and sister. Logan as well, chatting with Katie while Kendall speaks to his mother. As they get in the car, Mason waves out.

Yelling "Bye, bye! Kitty and Momma Knight and Samsung!." they wave their goodbyes, giggling at the little boy. The ride home is silent, except for Mason who mumbles randomness. Logan can feel Kendall stiffen every few minutes. He's not happy with Logan. By the time they arrive to Logan's house, Mason is already in a deep sleep. Logan carefully grabs him and walks inside the house, Kendall on his trail. He changes the boy into his Jammies and tuck him in before going downstairs. Kendall is sitting at the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Logan makes his presence noticed by clearing his throat.

" Logan, what the hell man? I take you to my moms, and you barley say a word." he gets up. Logan sighs and looks to the ground in shame.

" I'm sorry." it's barley audible, but Kendall can hear it.

" No you're not. Because then you wouldn't have done it." he crosses his arms. Logan looks up and glares at him.

" I am sorry. Okay."

"Then why did you hardly answer any of her questions and kept your head down during the entire dinner?."

" I said I'm sorry Kendall."

" Answer my question Logan."

No answer. Kendall sighs. Logan hears footsteps before two large hands grab his shoulders and shake him.

" Logan. Answer. My. Question." Logan looks up and scoffs, shrugging out of the hold.

" I think that's a good enough answer." he spat back. Kendall furrows his brows. This is not how Logan acts.

" No it's not. I wanted to show my mom the wonderful guy I always brag about. But instead you show her this closed off Logan, who barley looks up from the dinner plate."

" Well I'm not a wonderful guy Kendall. That's just who I am."

" What?….what are you talking about?." he's confused now. Logan sighs before he begins pacing.

" I'm not a great father. I'm not." he rubs his face then grips at his hair and yanks. That worries Kendall. He walks over and grabs his shoulders again. Heart breaking at the teary eyed man.

" Logan….what happened."

"Nothing happened…. It's bull and he shows it off by wiping his eyes and sniffling.

" Something must'a happened for you to be on the verge of tears…you looked the exact same way as you did when you were talking to Mason…is that what this is about? Mason running in the house, breaking your rule? Do you think my mom hates you because of that? Logan she said he was fine."

"No that's not what this is about," he gestures between the two.

Kendall sighs, he's not getting answers.

" Then what Logan? Because if you're going to have a fit every time Mason breaks one of your rule-

" Dak, hits Mason." he whispers looking down to the ground. Kendall furrows his brows again. He stays quiet, staring at the wall in front of him. Only breaking out of it, when he hears Logan sniffle. Lifting his chin up slowly he's met with a sad and puffy eyed Logan.

" What did you say?."

" Mason told me that….Dak spanks him." he feels another wave of guilt wash over his body.

"Logie…that- can't be true." Logan shrugs and wipes his tears with his arm.

" Mason told me today, at your mothers house. After you walked into the kitchen. He told me Dak spanks him when he disobeys….Kendall….I'm a horrible father." Kendall wastes no time in pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around the trembling brunette.

"No, no you're not Logan." he rests his chin on top of the soft hair that belongs to Logan.

" T-then why do I feel like shit?." he buries his face into the hockey players chest. Kendall almost growls at those words. It's not something that should come out of his boyfriends mouth.

" Don't say that. You didn't know okay? But now you do. And you can stop it." he says hugging him tighter. Kendall at that moment felt his muscles flex and his face heat up. He doesn't know exactly why, but my guess is that he's grown to feel like a male role model to Mason. And along with being that, he feels protective of him. The need to keep Logan and Mason away from danger. And if Logan won't do anything (not possible) then he will…

* * *

**Yes encase you're wondering this is the start of more Kendall Dak drama, so hold on to your seats cause shit's about to get real.**


End file.
